Saffron Blair
by Kruger-k
Summary: Saffron Blair has her own problems. Her mother's passing, her father popping out of no where, and now she's discovering a whole new world... With the help of Lily Potter and her family, that is. Lily Luna Potter/OC. Next generation story. Enjoy!
1. Saffron Blair

Chapter 1: Saffron Blair

Her hair swaying behind her as the young teenager strode down the street, cobble stone tapping against her shoes. Hands stuffed into her pockets and her pretty face adorned with a scowl she lifted her head, gazing around the unfamiliar surroundings. This couldn't get any better, could it? Her thoughts of sarcasm made her sneer. Anyone who actually knew her could identify the mockery she was so fiercely acquainted with. She hadn't wanted to come nor was she excited about her prolonged stay in the foreign country.

It looked exactly like she imagined though. London. Like a black and white newspaper with red zooming by in the form of a bus or standing in the corner shaped as a phone booth. Her eyes lingered on the red box along the wall. It looked so out of place, like a ketchup smear on a comic book. The phone booths she was familiar with were black and grey with a DEX phonebook hanging from its stand, hopefully in one piece. But she really wasn't one to talk about being out of place. After all, she was the American stuck in Britain.

Her thoughts of annoyance soon reverted from the city itself to her most bothersome problem of all: her father. She slowed her steps, not in any hurry to get anywhere. He just couldn't wait to visit his friend that lived around here. Something about how they went to school together and did stuff, she wasn't really paying attention. He had never paid attention to her before, so why should she do him the justice? They haven't gotten along in the slightest bit since she was left in his custody just a little over two months ago.

Earlier that year her mother died in a car accident and, since her grandfather was incapable of take care of her, she landed in her father's care, who she had never met before. It was obvious he didn't know what to do either; he was just as uncomfortable about the whole matter as she was. But he kept trying to cozy up to her, getting her gifts, trying to spent time with her and moved her up to New York where he lived with his devil wife and his daughter who wouldn't shut up about boys and her middle school angst dilemmas. None of this made her like him though. She was determined to hate him, no matter what he did.

When he decided to visit his friend he also got the grand idea of bringing her along for the ride, expecting this trip to be the big ice breaker between them. "Yeah right." She said silently to herself, shaking her head to clear out the cobwebs. Why should she care if they got along? In her eyes he will always be the jackass that never stayed. She took a look down the street. Nothing but parked cars that were on the wrong side of the street and crumpled newspapers rolling along the pavement. She gave off a small sigh.

She knew she was lost. She left the hotel room because he wouldn't stop trying to talk to her. One aspect she had learned quickly after her mother's passing was the she had inherited her short temper. It had never been a problem before, but lately it had caused her all sort of misfortune. After a few seconds with her father in the same room she had stormed out, not wishing to be in his presence. Her eyes gave a weak glance at the phone booth. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't stay out here forever. She didn't even know where she was. Despite her frustrations with her father her only choice was to call him.

Her feet grudgingly led her to the red box and stopped in front of it, her throat giving a gruff groan. Opening the door was no problem, and finding the hotel's number wasn't a problem either. The problem was what happened when she picked up the receiver. No buzzing sound came out. She simply put it off as some weird British thing, having encountered many strange cultural differences the last few hours. Her eyes gazed down at the round dial attached to the base of the phone.

At first she thought it was some kind of joke. The thing looked a hundred years old, though she knew that was impossible. She tried to put in the first digit, her finger dragging the hole to the desired number. Her patience began to wear thin as the dial took its sweet time making its way back to the top. The vein in her forehead became visible as she clutched the receiver. "Oh, hell's bells!" She whispered to no one. She wasn't a very patient person.

Before she could dial in the second number however she heard the door to the phone booth open, causing her to jump. "Going down, are you?" A tall man in a suit stepped in much to her surprise. She was slightly pushed aside as he squeezed into the tiny space, befuddled as to why this man entered in the first place. Wasn't anything private anymore? She was here first! Before she could get out a protest he leaned over the dial, not even bothering to take the receiver.

"I'm not used to using the muggle entrance. I usually come by floo powder." Her voice fell silent as she felt her mouth hit the ground. Flu… powder? What on earth? She slowly shrugged away from him as much as she could while he leaned forward to drag the little dial to a specific number. What was this guy's problem? The dial spun with no problems.

"Oh, sure! The damn thing works for him!" she mumbled angrily to herself. The strange man didn't seem to notice, his face scrunched with concentration.

"Lets see, uh…six…two…four… another four…and another two." Before the dial hit the top a smooth female voice filled the telephone box, causing her to jump.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Holy sugar honey ice tea! Surround sound in a phone booth! She couldn't hide her surprise as she whirled around, bumping into the other phone booth occupant.

"Yes, I'm Douglas MacArthur. Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and…" The odd man turned to me, obviously expecting me to say something.

"Uh… Saffron… Saffron Blair." What was she supposed to say? She needs her daddy? "I'm, uh…my father, he…"

"Oh, does your father work for the ministry?"

"Well, I--" Before she could say anything that wretchedly sweet voice started talking, making her jump out of her skin.

"Thank you. Visitor, please attach this badge to the front of your robes." A small silver badge popped out of the coin exchanger. She hesitantly picked it up and read it. 'Saffron Blair, bring your child to work day'. Her eyebrows furrowed at this.

"I'm so jealous. I don't have any kids to bring to work. The wife and I are working on that though! Oops, I suppose I shouldn't talk about that in front of a kid, haha!" She finally determined that the guy was obviously sick in the head before attaching the badge to her shirt. Wait, a coin exchanger just popped out a custom made badge and a phone booth has surround sound and she finds this guy weird? She couldn't figure out what the hell was going on.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." Atrium? What the heck is an Atrium?

"Oh! Here we go!" The strange man said happily.

"Wha—AH!" Saffron's arms flew towards the walls as the phone booth shook, than began to sink down into the ground. The young girl gave an involuntary whine as they began to sink. What the heck was going on!?

Her hands clutch the walls as the man hums happily. "So, what department does your father work in?" He turned to the young girl with a smile but soon frowned a little. "Is something wrong?"

"Wha—the floor, it!" She could barely speak coherent sentences let alone answer his question.

"Oh! I guess you aren't used to the visitor's entrance either! Yep, pretty weird isn't it. I can't believe muggles use these things to talk to each other with. Guess that's why I'm not in the department of misuse of muggle artifacts!" She wasn't even paying attention to what the guy was saying. They were sinking into the ground and he wanted to make small talk! Light finally hit her eyes as the elevator came to a stop.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." Before Saffron's heart attack subsided her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at those words. Did she just say…

"Ministry of Magic?"

"Well, I'll see you around kid. Make sure you take your wand to the check point!" The man called Douglas MacArthur said, waving to her as he walked away.

Her head was to preoccupied with other ideas to even register he had left. What was a 'Ministry of Magic'? A ministry is supposed to be a British word for office or bureau. So, an office of magic? Was this some sort of stupid joke? That guy talked about 'departments' and 'bring your kid to work day'. Was this some sort of underground organization? Quite literally an Underground organization? But…Magic?

With hesitation she risked a few steps out of the elevator. It quickly closed and shot back up, abandoning her on the highly polished dark wood floors. She watched it go up then shifted her eyes to the roof. The ceiling was a peacock blue with golden markings swirling about. The walls were the same as the floor, a dark wood, with fireplaces lined along the walls. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she walked up slowly towards one of the large golden fireplaces. Why would one hall need twenty different fireplaces?

That's ridiculous. Suddenly a bright green flame exploded from the nearest fireplace, causing her to fall back with a fright. Just as she was about to yell someone stepped OUT of the flames and walked briskly past her shaken form, not seeming to notice her. "What the hell!?" She couldn't help but exclaim as more people suddenly started pouring in from the fireplaces, each with their own burst of florescent flames.

The dark haired girl jumped to her feet and stumbled back from flames as more and more people climbed out of the different fireplaces along the hall. Her eyes frantically darted from person to person, wondering what was going on. A feeling of hysteria slipped over her. First some flu guy sent her down an elevator disguised as a phone booth, then the peacock hall started shooting out people from twenty different fire places and green flames were exploding everywhere. What was worse was the guy eyeing her suspiciously.

He spotted her from his desk in the corner with the sign 'Security' above it. She watched as he got to his feet and began walking towards her, a stick in his right hand. The stick might not be threatening, but the man's large frame was as good as any reason not to get on his bad side. Her feet fumbled backwards as he came at her. Before she could think clearly however she crash into someone behind her, knocking them both clear off their feet, papers flying everywhere. Her butt once again became acquainted with the floor as a small surprised gasp escaped from whoever she had just knocked over.

"Aw damn, I'm sorry!" She said quickly, picking up the papers that had been dropped.

"That's quite all right." A women's voice said softly, with an elegant British accent. Saffron looked up and felt her mouth drop open, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushing. Long red hair fell neatly behind straight shoulders, waves and curls framing the elegant neck of a young woman not much older then herself. Rather than a pretty smile her face was adorned with a cheeky smirk, yet it still held its appeal all the same. The young woman stood up and offered out her hand which Saffron took.

"Thank you." The woman said as Saffron handed her the papers. Saffron stole another glance at the Security table to see the man pausing, looking over at the two girls then hesitantly made his way back to his table. What the heck? Was he afraid of her?

The red haired women gazed down at Saffron's chest, "Saffron Blair."

"Huh?" Saffron said stupidly. She looked down to see the small silver badge that came out of the coin exchanger still pinned to her chest.

"Oh! So you're here for bring your child to work day also?" The red haired women asked with a broad smile on her face. "So am I. At first I felt too old for something like this, but I feel a little better knowing someone my age is here. Which department does your parent work in?"

Saffron felt her body stiffen. She had forgotten that little snag. What was she supposed to say? "Uh, well…" Her mind was blank as a smirk caught across the red head's face again. What was with that smirk? It irritated her, but Saffron couldn't help but feel her checks grow hot.

"Wh-what does it matter anyway?" Saffron huffed, crossing her arms and scowling a bit.

"I didn't mean to affront you, so please don't be upset." Her smirk shifted to a kind smile, her brown eyes glittering. Again, Saffron was at a lost of words.

"No-- you didn't-- I mean--" Why did this girl seem to catch her so off-guard? She didn't know if she liked that or not.

"That's alright." The red haired girl said softly. "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself." She said happily, smiling as she stepped a bit closer. "My name is Lily, Lily Potter."


	2. Harry Potter Head of Auror offices

Chapter 2:

Saffron didn't know what to do. The girl named Lily Potter was currently holding her hand captive as she led the way towards the elevators. "It's nice to have someone my own age to talk to. Don't get me wrong, I adore everyone here, but sometimes I miss spending time with people my own age."

Saffron barely was able to register what she was saying as she kept my head moving, looking around at all of the odd things. Paper airplanes were buzzing everywhere; people in strange clothing were moving in every direction, there was even a plump man holding a box with flames darting out of it.

"Oh! Hold the elevator!" A shape tug on her arm jerked Saffron out of her concentration. She stumbled forward and was forced her into a run at the red head's leisure. She thought her arm was going to pop out of its socket! Lily's hand still held its iron grip on her hand as they ran for the elevator. A large dark skinned man held the door for them, a huge smile forming on his face. After catching her breath her eyes gazed up at the man. His large frame consumed most of the elevator! He was dressed in dark purple clothing as strange as everyone else's and had a matching bucket hat on his head.

"How are you doing Lily?" His deep voice boomed as he looked down at the red head.

"I'm alright, just helping papa with some paperwork. Sometimes it seems like he can't do a thing without me around here." She responded, that cheeky smirk crossing her features again. It wasn't an unattractive expression, quite the opposite really.

"Oh? Well, then maybe I should have hired you for the job." His laughter echoed in the small space as Lily pushed as certain number Saffron didn't see, the doors closing soon after.

They continued to cheerfully converse but, at this point, Saffron wasn't paying attention. Her thoughts were to preoccupied with the paper airplanes floating above their heads. What the heck was holding them up there?

"They're enchanted." Saffron jumped at the warm breath tickling her ear, slamming into the wall. Lily gave a muffled giggle behind her hand as Saffron's face once again became scarlet. "You don't have to worry; they won't fall on us or anything." She added as she tucked as piece of red hair behind her ear.

"You should have been here when we used owls." The large man piped in. "The mess was unbelievable."

A lot of unbelievable things seemed to be swimming around in Saffron's head lately. Wait. Did he say owls?

"I'm sorry; I haven't even introduced you yet!" Lily exclaimed as she dragged Saffron forward, lacing her arms around Saffron's. What was with this girl and personal boundaries? "Saffron, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic." Kingsley smiled warmly down at Saffron while her expression was one of confusion.

"Kingsley, this is Saffron Blair. I quite literally bumped into her down stairs awhile ago. She's here for bring you child to work day also." She ended cheerfully. Kingsley looked a bit confused by this.

"Blair? I've never heard of anyone in any department with that last name. Saffron stiffened. Oh shit. Before he could ponder this any further the elevator came to a stop and Lily once again took hold of Saffron's hand.

"This is our floor, see you later Kingsley!" She said happily before dragging Saffron out of the elevator, paper airplanes zooming past their heads and around the corner.

Saffron gave off a quick sigh of relief. That was close. She didn't really know why she was lying about all of this. Technically she hadn't lied to anyone, but she hasn't said otherwise to their wrong assumptions either. Everything was just happening so fast. She didn't have any proper time to digest everything as it happened.

"Here we are!" Lily said, stopping in front of a door that was labeled "Harry Potter: Head of Auror offices." Lily reached out and opened the door, stepping into a paper cluttered office. Sitting behind the cluttered desk was a middle aged man with short messy black hair and bright green eyes peering through round glasses.

"Daddy, I'm back." Lily stated as she released Saffron's hand, who then stayed rooted by the door.

"Good! Did you get those papers from Hermione?" Her father asked, getting up from his chair and moving to one of the file cabinets.

"Yes, but I don't understand why she couldn't have sent it to you by magic." Harry laughed at Lily's complaint and took the papers from her hands.

"Well, you needed something to do besides sit here and watch me work." Lily gave a little pout as she turned to Saffron.

"He's so mean sometimes." She stated as she walked up to Saffron. "Well, don't just stand there, come in!" Lily tugged her in like a rag doll as Saffron looked around.

This had to be the most normal thing she had seen since she got here. There was nothing weird about it. No weird clothing, nothing breathing fire, and nothing buzzing around your head.

"Daddy, this is Saffron. I met her down stairs." Lily said as she drew Saffron closer to Harry. "Um… Nice to meet you." Saffron said hesitantly. Harry smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I brought her up here to keep me company." Harry frowned a bit.

"Did you at least ask if her parents were fine with it?"

"That's okay." Saffron piped in, suddenly finding her voice. "I don't think either one of them would care." She said a little too negatively. Well, it wasn't a lie.

"I suppose it's alright then." Lily smiled at her father as he loosened his tie and made his way back to his desk. "

So Saffron, do you attend Hogwarts as well?" Harry asked, obviously wanting to strike up a conversation. "What?" Saffron responded, her eyesbrows furrowing in confusion. Hog, what?

"Do you attend Hogwarts? I'm just asking because that's the school Lily attends." Saffron looked over to Lily who just smiled, also awaiting her answer.

"Well…" She supposed the truth would be best. "No, I'm actually in the middle of transferring schools."

"Why?" Lily said as she took a seat on her father's desk. Saffron frowned, her mood instantly worsening.

"It's nothing." She said harshly, causing Lily's father to look up from his work. "Doesn't sound like nothing." Harry said, now paying attention.

"I said it's nothing!" Saffron snapped before she could stop herself. Realizing what she had done Saffron shifted her gaze to the floor, trying not to make eye contact. Lily was startled by the sudden outburst but Harry merely sat there. Saffron dared a glace back at him. His eyes showed a certain understanding and calmness. She didn't like it. It shouldn't be like that.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have snapped like that." Harry didn't say anything and before Lily could he stood up and grabbed some papers.

"Lily, why don't you go take these papers down to Hermione. I'm sure she'd love to see them, seeing as how I took them without asking." Lily looked up at him.

"Father, I've been running around delivering messages like an owl all day."

"Come on Lily." Lily gave a little sigh and took the papers. She turned towards the door and looked over at Saffron.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Lily smiled at Saffron before grabbing her hand. She felt her cheeks grow hot again. Was this her way of telling Saffron it's alright? "Yeah, okay." Saffron mumbled before looking away as Lily gave a smirk before leaving.

Silence spread in the office room after Lily exited. Saffron didn't know what made her more nervous. For one thing she wasn't used to hanging around with someone's parent, and secondly she wasn't used to the look Mr. Potter was giving her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said inquisitively, giving her his full attention. She looked up at him, his knowing eyes bearing into her. She didn't like this feeling. It was like she was being x-rayed.

"Talk about what?" She asked grudgingly, not ready to openly admit that something was wrong.

"I understand if you don't want to share, but my ears are free if you'd like a second opinion on anything." He said before turning back to his paper work. Silence once again ensued. At first Saffron was okay with it, just happy that she wasn't being forced to talk. But after a while of simply standing there, she started to wonder if she should share her problem with Mr. Potter. She hated second guessing herself, but she had to admit she was tempted. Saffron huffed a little. Why should she share anything with this guy? It wasn't like she knew him. But then again, that might be a good thing. He couldn't judge her that way, right? And it might be good to get some of this off her chest anyways, and gain a second opinion.

Saffron looked up to the dark haired man. Much to her surprise he looked up a second later, as if expecting her to do so. "Yes?" He asked calmly, a smile on his face.

"Well…" She hated feeling this way, like she was playing into his trap or something. But, maybe it was for the best? "Damn it. You knew I would talk in the end, didn't you?" Harry laughed a little.

"I won't pretend to know what that means." Saffron felt her eye twitch.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping earlier. I haven't been in the best of moods recently." She admitted, a scowl forming on her face.

"Why's that?" His question was simple, yet she couldn't think of a simple answer to it. A thousand things, that's why.

"Well, a few months ago my mother passed away, and at first I thought my grandpa could take care of me, but he wasn't in any condition to…" She paused, crossing her arms. "Since I didn't have any relatives willing to take me in the state contacted my dad, and I landed in his "guardianship" I guess you could call it." The scorn in her voice was apparent, yet Harry said nothing.

"I never wanted to meet my father. I didn't care if he was around, but the second he appeared and took me in I suddenly started caring. I didn't want him in my life. Ever since then he's been pushing me to cozy up to him and his family." Saffron felt her temper rising with each word. She clenched her fists together and tried not to show her frustration. She didn't want to snap at Mr. Potter again. He didn't say anything. He was resting his elbows on his desk and leaning over them, watching her with indulgent eyes.

Saffron stayed quite for a time, trying to think of what to say next. "My mother had a pretty bad temper, one of those that could explode at any time and, recently, I've been experiencing this also. I've never had a problem with my temper before but, ever since the accident and ever since I moved in with my father, it's been acting up. I'm sort of getting sick of it." She gave a dry laugh before stuffing her hands into her jean pockets.

"It's tiring, being angry all the time." She looked back up at him as Harry stood to his feet and pulled a chair over to his desk.

"Why don't you have a seat? You don't have to stand there you know." Saffron silently walked over and sat down as Harry also took his seat.

"From the sound of things all your father wants is to get to know you." Harry said and laughed at the scowl on Saffron's face. She was obviously expecting this comment. "But it also seems like he's going about it the wrong way."

"What?" Saffron couldn't hide her surprise. Was he actually agreeing with her? Harry smiled and turned to her.

"You shouldn't be forced to do anything you don't want to. If he stops pressuring you then, who knows? You might want to get to know him someday." She shot him a skeptical look as she rested one elbow on his desk and leaned on it, her palm pushing in her cheek.

"You might not believe me now, but someday you'll wonder what you missed."

"Yeah, no. I highly doubt that. But thanks anyway." She said, trying to make her comment not sound like a thank you. Harry merely pushed his glasses up on his nose and gave her a perceptive smirk before turning back to the paper work on his desk. And it hit her. That's where Lily gets that damned smirk from!

After a while the door to Harry's office popped open and a single air plane shot through and landed on Harry's desk, making Saffron jump in her chair. Harry picked it up and laughed after reading it.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be right back. I need to go help my friend a few doors down." He said as he wrote back. Saffron watched, a little leery. She had been so relieved to escape all of the oddness out there and now the sanctuary she had found in Mr. Potter's office was being invaded by the odd little paper. Harry pulled out an odd stick from his inner jacket and gave the piece of paper a wave, causing it to fold and fly off in seconds. Saffron had watched in surprise, but said nothing as Harry stood and walked towards the door.

"Lily should be back soon, so you won't be alone for long." He said before stepping out and shutting the door.

Saffron sat there for a second, staying stock still. What had just happened? He had, without using his hands, folded and sent a paper airplane flying out the door. That thing didn't even look weighted down! He used some sort of… Saffron turned her head over to the stick that lay abandoned on Mr. Potter's desk… Baton? Saffron hesitantly leaned over the wooden stick to examine it, her curiosity getting the best of her. It looked so harmless, just laying there.

A pressure began to build in her chest as she silently sat there, not turning her gaze from where it was fixed. What was happening? The reality of everything started to sink in, like malaises slowly dripping down the front of her mind. Then, the very word that had eluded her for so long came skidding to a halt in her brain, now registering its obvious misplacement. Magic? Surely not. There was, after all, no such thing as Magic.

With hesitance, Saffron leaned over and held her hand over the stick. Should she touch it? Was it going to do anything? Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. What was it going to do, bite her? Slowly she reached out and picked up the stick by one end, lifting it to her face for examination. It didn't appear dangerous. Gaining a little more confidence, Saffron relaxed a bit. She was just over exaggerating. Magic. The idea almost seemed laughable now.

Amusement in her eyes, she raised the stick once more. Now that she saw it better, it looked sort of like a conductor's baton, like the one her choir teacher had waved around all through her middle school career. Sitting up straight, she did her best imitation of her old teacher, cracking her neck as she pushed her shoulders back. With amusement in her eyes, she got into position and began counting in her head, one, two, three…one, two, three…Down the baton went, following the beat. "one, two…" Boom! With one loud noise Saffron felt herself lifted from her chair as everything around her crashed and clanked, the file cabinets knocking over and the desk hurtling into the wall. She felt book after book land on her, the bookshelves toppling down to the ground as she covered her head, her mind screaming in panic.

Then, everything was silent. Saffron slowly sat up, books and papers falling off of her as she clutched the baton… that was now split in half, only what looked like a long red feather holding the two pieces together. Before she could do anything else the door burst open, the figure of Harry, Lily and a tall, thin, dark haired man Saffron was unfamiliar with standing there, gaping openly at the dismantled office. And at that moment the oddest thought crossed Saffron's mind. "Well, at least I'm not the only one that finds this weird anymore."


	3. Muggle or

Chapter 3:

The fallen desk fumed and the filing cabinets leaned like dominos against each other. Papers were everywhere, books previously on the broken down shelves now lay damaged and torn on the floor. And in the middle of it all sat a bewildered youth, her knuckles white as chalk from the force she clutched the broken stick in her hands with. She didn't know what happened. One second she was playing around with the thing then the next she was being bombarded by falling books and the room was blown apart. What was worse was the faces of the people in the door way, their expressions that of shock.

"What on earth!" Began the dull brown haired man but he couldn't quite find any better words to say. Before anyone else could say anything a bushy haired woman ran in, her voice hurried and panicked.

"Harry, what on earth is--" She paused as she hit the scene, her eyes wide at the site. "What happened to your office!?" She looked around the torn room then her eyes landed on Saffron. "Who's this and… Is that your wand!?" The women's questions seemed to snap Saffron out of her own thoughts as she quickly stood, stumbling back from the wreckage.

"Wha--I" She stuttered then looked down at the broken… Wand? She almost wanted to throw it across the room, get it as far away as she could but she just stood there, looking down at it terrified. Harry stepped forward over the papers and pieced of what used to be his desk that cluttered the floor.

"Saffron what happened!" He asked and looked at his wand and gapped.

Something inside Saffron snapped at that moment. "What happened?" She repeated quietly, not really asking it as a question. "What happened!?" She looked up at them. Everything she had been holding in, everything that she had experienced now began to bubble to the surface in her chest, the pressure unbearable.

"That's all I've been asking myself! What happened!? Why did the phone booth turn into an elevator!? What the hell is this place!? Why is fire erupting from the fireplaces!? Why this, why that! What the hell is going on!?" She couldn't stop it now. Her emotions were poring out of her and exploding like the wand had done only minutes ago. She was sick and tired of guessing and wondering.

"What's worse is that I'm the only one that seems to notice or care that all of this weird shit is happening! People parading around in curtain drapes and pretending that there aren't paper airplanes above their heads! I thought London would be full of weirdoes, but this is ridiculous! All of this talk of enchanted airplanes, flu powder, and even a Minister of Magic!? Magic, magic, magic, everywhere I go! What is wrong with you people!? There is no such thing as Magic!"

Saffron huffed as she stared into Mr. Potter's stunned green eyes, realization hitting him like a brick to the head. She knew she shouldn't have yelled; she knew she shouldn't have lost her temper but all of this was behind her now. There was no undoing it.

"Bloody hell…" Said the tall thin man, who seemed to have had the same realization Harry. "She's ---"

"Harry, who is this girl!?" Exclaimed the bushy haired women, clearly upset about something.

"---a muggle!" The thin man finished, showing his abnormally large canines as he pointed to Saffron.

"What did you just call me!?" Saffron exclaimed, not at all pleased with how that sounded. They ignored her however as the bushy haired women spoke again.

"This is not good! Harry, what is going on?" Harry was at a loss for word however, still staring at Saffron. "How did a muggle get into your office, let alone the ministry!?"

"Will you guys stop calling me that!" They all turned to look at her as Saffron rounded on them. "I just want some freaking answers!" She looked from face to face looking for some sort of reassurance. The tall man looked annoyingly shocked, Harry just stared at his hands clenched, the bushy haired women looked leery of her and Lily…

Lily stared at her, not really knowing what to think. Saffron turned away from her gaze. She must hate her now. She had lied to her, and there was no forgiving that in Saffron's mind.

"Harry, we're going to have to erase her memory." Saffron looked up at them all as they gazed at the bushy haired woman. "What!?" Lily exclaimed. The woman gave an exasperated look.

"This is a clear violation of the international statute of wizarding secrecy. This could cause huge trouble for all of us. The only solution is to get an obliviator to modify her memories so she won't remember anything about the ministry."

"An obliviator!?" Saffron exclaimed, not to happy about how that sounded. "Modify my memory!? Like hell I'm letting you or this obliviator thing get anywhere near me!"

"Hermione, wait." Harry said, taking a step towards the woman. "I need to talk to the two of you outside."

"But Harry--" Hermione tried to argue but Harry led her outside as well as the tall, thin man.

Saffron chanced a look in his direction only to see his eyes on hers. "Saffron, I'll be back in a moment." He said in a steady voice, but instead of moving out the door he stepped forward towards her and took the broken wand out of her hand. Despite his unusual calmness she could see the sadness in his eyes as he stared down at the broken wood, his hands careful not to sever the two parts from the feather.

"I- well…I'm sorry. I just seem to be causing you trouble. And now I've broken your stick." She said gruffly, running a frustrated hand through her hair. She felt like a rambling fool. Her whole body was shaky; her hands and knees quaked despite all of her attempted resistance. She hated this feeling of total loss of control. She heard him give a small sigh and she looked up again.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise I'll be back to explain a few things to you, but I have to talk to Teddy and Hermione first. 'Kay?" She gave a stiff nod as he smiled down at her, clapping her on the shoulder before dragging Hermione and Teddy out of the office, leaving Lily and Saffron standing there.

Saffron didn't make any effort in moving. She felt that if she just stood there, maybe she wouldn't have to look into Lily's face again. She was afraid to. Lily had been so nice to her. It might have been a bit overwhelming, but the girl obviously felt betrayed. A cold sinking sensation sunk down Saffron's back as she kept her eyes glued to the floor. It was hard to sallow the lump in her throat as she heard Lily take a step towards her.

"Saffron?" She didn't want to look up. She wanted to just stand there and pretend Lily wasn't looking at her for answers. The red head's voice sounded serious but kept an undertone of kindness Saffron felt she didn't deserve. It was clear Lily was upset.

"Saffron, please look at me." She obliged, but instantly wanted nothing more than to stare back at Mr. Potter's broken desk. Lily's eyes bore into her own, the sternness in her voice emanating from the brown pools.

"Come here." Lily then took Saffron by the hand and led her to the far corner of the room and sat down on the floor, the furniture having been destroyed. Saffron sat beside her, bringing her knees up to her chest and holding them there tightly. She was tired of this ominous silence. It was itching at her nerves as she felt Lily's eyes bore into her, but she refused to met her gaze.

"Why don't you just yell at me?" Saffron finally said, getting irritated by Lily's non-verbal assault.

Lily stayed silent for a moment, as if contemplating, and said, "Mother says yelling isn't the way to deal with anger."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Lily looked shocked over at Saffron, who had finally removed her gaze from the floor.

"If you're upset about something yelling is the best way to deal with it. It gets the demon off your chest and the best part is you can apologize for it later." Saffron paused before adding. "But that only works if you actually have a good reason to be angry." Lily looked upset.

"So you're saying I should yell at you until I feel better?" Her voice had risen a bit.

"Well, it'd make me feel better!" Saffron scowled at her, looking her in the eye as she said this.

"Well what if I don't want to yell at you!?"

"To bad! You're doing it anyway!"

Both of their voices were yelling now and Lily paused a moment. Saffron had finally thought she had gotten a reaction out of her until she heard Lily laugh. Saffron watched bemused and bewildered as Lily broke into a hysteric laugh.

"Wh-what are you laughing at!?" Lily looked up at Saffron and chuckled behind her hand.

"I'm s-sorry" She was barely able to weez out. "But the look on your face was just so cute!" Oh crap. Saffron's face had hit scarlet again as Lily continued to laugh. What was with this girl!?

"St-stop that! My face isn't cute!" Saffron said in a feebly attempted to cut through Lily's laughter.

"But your cheeks were pink and you gave off the cutest pout I've ever seen!"

"I said shut up!" It took a whole two minutes of Saffron yelling to calm Lily down. As she recovered from the side splitting experience a silence settled over the two. Saffron looked over at Lily and decided that she had had enough lies for one day. It was best just to be honest.

"Lily, look." She started, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I caused your dad trouble." Lily listened as Saffron continued, watching her intently.

"I was just wondering around London, trying to get away from my father. He brought me on this stupid trip to try and get closer to me, but I ended up getting upset and left our hotel room." She paused and looked over at Lily, who waited for her to go on. "I got lost and was trying to call my father and the next thing I knew I was being shot down an elevator shaft to this whacky shack!" Lily looked at her for a few more seconds before responding.

"So you are a muggle."

"What the heck does that even mean!?"

"Calm down." Lily said, patting Saffron on the arm. "A muggle is what we call non-magical folk." Lily pulled out a stick from a pocket in her skirt. Saffron instantly shrugged away, not wanting to get close.

"Don't worry, its not going to jump out and bite you!" Saffron's eye twitched at this statement. After today she would never be sure of anything ever again.

"This is a wand. This is how we perform our magic." Saffron looked at Lily's wand for a moment, gazing at the smooth dark wood that glided down and was held by a handle made of the same wood.

"So anyone can use magic if they have these wands?" Lily shook her head at Saffron's question.

"No. The wand doesn't do the magic its more of a… conductor." Saffron paused at this.

"Like water with electricity?" Lily stared at her blankly for a moment without saying anything. "Oh, right! Yes, like that. Only it transmits the magic from the wizard or witch through it and out in the form the wizard or witch wants."

Saffron let her gaze drift back to the ground. "So…" She started. "This isn't just a bunch of hocus pocus. It's real?" Lily smiled as Saffron looked up at her.

"Do you want a demonstration?"

"Uhh…" Saffron didn't know if that was such a good idea. So far she didn't have the best luck with magic. Despite Saffron's uncertainty Lily held up her wand and pointed it at a fallen picture frame.

"_Reparo_." She said and, suddenly, the picture frame repaired itself. Saffron gazed down at it, her mouth agape. Lily giggled at her expression before Saffron scuffed it aside, looking a bit embarrassed at her astonishment. "How'd you do that?"

Lily smiled and simply replied "Magic."

Before Saffron could contemplate this however the door opened to reveal Harry, Hermione and Teddy. Hermione and Teddy looked exasperated while Harry made his way over to Saffron and Lily.

"Saffron, we need to talk to you." At first Saffron felt that feeling she usually felt before being asked into the principle's office. She stood up with Lily and Saffron recounted to the three adults how she had manage to "infiltrate" the ministry and how she ended up in Harry's office and how the wand had exploded. Harry took everything she said in and contemplated things swimming around in his head. After she was done explaining she waited for him to respond, wondering what would happen next. She gave a leery glance at the bushy haired lady.

"I'm not going to have my memories screwed around with, am I sir?" Harry looked down at her as if seeing her for the first time and gave a little laugh.

"No, no, I think not. Saffron, you didn't know anything about magic or anything involving the magical community, right?"

"You guys have your own community?" Saffron responded, looking shocked. Lily giggled while Teddy and Hermione put their heads in their hands. "I mean… Go Magic…" She said in an attempted hoo-ra fashion.

"I guess you haven't. Ok, I'm just going to give it to you straight." Harry said, looking down at Saffron.

She felt a bit confused and leery. "What, you're not going to tell me you're my father, are you? Cause I'm getting a weird Star Wars vibe here." At this Harry and Hermione gave a little laugh while everyone else looked confused. "Aw, come on! I thought it was funny." She looked at Lily who looked at her father, then back at her, confused.

"Listen Saffron. I have a question for you. Do you know if you have some sort of magical genealogy?"

Saffron stared at if for a second. "What?"

Harry gave off a little sigh and was about to re-word his question before a knock on the door came.

"Mr. Potter, there's a bloke outside sayin' he's here to see ya, said he used to go to school with ya and came by to say he…" The newcomer took a look around the room and then at it's occupants. "Should I tell em' to come back later?" He asked, looking like he didn't even want to know what happened.

"No, that's okay. Tell him to come in and I'll talk to him in a second." Without another word the worker left. Saffron could hear him yelling down the hall to someone to go inside.

"Anyway, Saffron. I'm basically asking if you might have any relatives that are witches or wizards." Saffron looked up at him in surprise.

"What? No! Why?"

Before Harry could answer however, a tall middle aged man stepped into the office, not bothering to keep silent. "Harry! Harry Potter! How have you---"The man paused as soon as he walked in, looking straight at Saffron. Saffron's eyes grew wide and dangerous at the sight of the man, her hands clenching into fists.

"Ernie?" Hermione said surprised. "Ernie Macmillan?" She sounded astonished to see him, but he didn't respond.

"What are you doing here!" He said to Saffron, who glowered at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said accusingly, stepping forward in a threatening manner.

"You know him?" Harry looked down at Saffron and saw her clear displeasure with his presence.

"Of coarse I do." She said, looking up at Harry, still a little steamed. "He's my father."


	4. Not?

Chapter 4:

She was trying to burn a hole into his head. She wanted nothing more than for him to implode on the spot. Her fists were clenched so hard her nails were digging into her palm as she glared at him.

"Where have you been!? I've been looking for you ever since you ran out of the hotel room." Ernie stepped forward toward Saffron, who felt her eye twitch as he talked. "It's not safe to go running around on your own and--- What are you doing here!"

"Don't go lecturing me like I'm five. I'm not a baby, and I can to whatever the hell I please. And I wouldn't be throwing around questions when you're the one who needs to explain a few things." Saffron felt her temper rising again.

"This isn't the time to talk about this." Macmillan said, giving her a parental look that she returned with a glare. He then turned to Harry, who stood by Saffron.

"Harry, I'm sorry if she's caused you any problems. I think it would be best if we go now." He said as he took Saffron's arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him, throwing him a deathly glower as she violently tugged her arm from his grip. "And don't go apologizing for me either! I can take care of my own messes."

Before Macmillan could retort Harry stepped in between them, looking at Macmillan. "Ernie, can I speak with you for a second?" He looked at Harry for a moment, clearly surprised by his intervention.

"Thank you Harry, but I think I can handle my daughter just fine. I'll explain everything--"

"Handle me!?" Saffron interrupted, yelling straight at Ernie. "Don't make me sound like some dog or that little brat of yours! I can take care of myself you--"

Before Saffron could continue however, she felt a hand touch her wrist. She looked over to see Lily now by her side, the look on her face telling her to calm down. She gritted her teeth and looked down at the floor, cursing under her breath slightly. Her anger suddenly felt depleted and her tensed muscles relaxed tiredly, her hands unclenching before Lily slipped her hand down to hold hers. Damn it. How did this girl have so much control over her? Saffron didn't know whether she liked that or not.

Harry patted Saffron on the shoulder before walking towards Ernie. He finally agreed to talk and they headed out into the hall. As soon as they were out of the room Lily looked down at Saffron and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Are you okay?" Saffron didn't look at her immediately. She had lost her temper again, something she had been trying to repress with little luck. She didn't mind that it was her father though. She felt sorrier towards the other occupants of the room: The bushy haired woman, the tall, thin man with bags under his eyes, and, perhaps most of all, Lily and Mr. Potter. She had now exploded three times in front of them, two of those times being at them. And even after that they still didn't hold it against her. She let off a sigh as she ran her free hand through her hair, frustrated. What was she supposed to do now? And what was Mr. Potter talking about with her father? More importantly though… Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, finally realizing the right question that should be asked. Why was her father here in the first place?

Before she could ponder these things the bushy haired woman gave off a little groan.

"I'm sorry Lily, I have to be in a meeting soon about the new legislation trying to be passed." She looked at Lily with a weary smile. "I'll be seeing you later though. Hugo, Ronald and I will be joining you for dinner tonight." The tall, skinny man stepped forward also.

"And I'd better get back to my paperwork. Sadly, we're not aloud to make it finish itself." With a final exchange of farewells the two exited the room right as Macmillan and Harry were entering.

"Would someone like to explain what is going on to me anytime soon, preferably before I die of old age?" She asked impatiently, determined to keep her temper in check. Ernie looked at her, than at Harry, who gave a nod.

"Okay. I'm going to give it to you straight." He said softly, clearly trying his best not to upset her. "I'm a wizard, like Harry. We went to school together. As I was looking for you I saw the ministry entrance and decided to pop in on him. Can I ask you how you got here?"

She really didn't want to cooperate, but she didn't want to start another fight. So she explained the telephone booth, how she got lost, (She didn't admit she was calling him though) how she met Lily and how Harry's wand blew up his office. Ernie looked flabbergasted as she went on, clearly never expecting this in a million years. After she had finished he rubbed his face with his hands as if to try and wake himself up.

"I can't believe this. Saffron, I'm sorry." He said in a gruff voice, looking down at his daughter. "I was planning on explaining all of this to you during the trip, but ever since we got here you've been avoiding me. I never had a proper chance to sit down and explain this." Her eye twitched at his excuse. He was blaming her? As if reading her mind he backtracked as quickly as he could.

"No, I'm not saying it's your fault, it's entirely mine." She stood there for a second and took in his words. A wizard like Mr. Potter? Then…

"Wait a minute." She said, looking at Macmillan questioningly. "When you say a wizard like Mr. Potter, you mean…" Her words trailed off, looking at Mr. Potter's broken wand.

"Yes! Yes, see." Ernie said excitedly, seeing her finally show some interest. He pulled out a wand from his pocket and extended it out to show her.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, taking a few quick steps back, accidentally pulling Lily with her. "Don't get that thing near me! I'm not interested in one of those things blowing up again!" Harry, Ernie and Lily looked at each other confused.

"Saffron," said Harry, finally speaking after a moment of silence. "The only reason my wand 'blew up' was because it wasn't compatible with you." Saffron's eyebrows furrowed, feeling as if Harry was talking in a foreign language.

"What do you mean compatible? That thing blew up on it's own; I didn't do anything to it." She exclaimed as if she was being accused of something. She watched as Ernie turned to Harry with a sigh.

"I guess she doesn't grasp the whole concept." Harry nodded and Saffron's eyebrow cocked up, a little irritated by this.

"Saffron, wands don't contain magic. They merely assist a wizard or witch in transmitting their magic." Harry explained. He did not know how to drop this lightly, especially to someone who seemed so determined to not accept the happenings around her.

"So what? You're saying I blew up your office?"

"Yes! Well, not exactly. I know you didn't do it on purpose," Harry quickly said, seeing the offended look on her face. "But it's just my wand didn't correspond with your magic. Once you get you own wand however, you'll be able to use magic safely."

Silence fell over the four people who remained in the room, all eyes on Saffron. Before anyone could say anything however, Saffron gave off a snort and started laughing as if someone told a very funny joke. "Haha! You almost had me Mr. Potter! My magic! You were great; you should have seen the look on your face when you were saying it!" She continued to laugh, clutching her sides, but soon died down when she heard no one else join in. She frowned, standing up straight.

"Oh, you were serious?" Harry gave a quick nod and looked over at Ernie for help.

"Well, you see. Since I'm a pure blooded wizard" Ernie started rather proudly. Saffron didn't know what he meant, but decided interrupting would be a waste of time. "That makes you a half blood. Your sister is a witch, and so is your step-mother." Saffron laughed at this.

"I knew she was a witch." No one seemed to get the joke but Ernie, who frowned.

"Anyway, as long as someone has some amount of magical blood, they are able to use magic. Even some muggle borns have the ability." He finished, choosing to ignore Saffron's comment.

Saffron stood there, Lily's hand still enclosed around hers. What was he trying to say? She's a witch? That his entire family were wizards? That made no sense. Her eyebrows furrowed while her thoughts spun around in her head. Well… maybe the latter made some sense. She didn't have the chance to spend much time at his father's house in New York, but she did remember some unusual things.

For one, that devil wife of his always seemed to get the house chores done unusually fast. Saffron also caught sight of her hiding something in her pockets or she would halt mid conversation with someone when she'd see Saffron enter a room. Saffron had always assumed that the old bag just never liked her, and every time she saw her father talking to his wife they would be arguing about something. She never asked what they were fighting about, but she could guess it had something to do with her. She didn't have much time to spend at her father's house though. A week after she had arrived he started planning this trip to England and the next thing she knew they were on a flight bound for London. He had said he wanted to tell her something during the trip. She had to admit, he wasn't that much to blame for not telling her. She hadn't been in the best mood to sit around and chat with him. She still wasn't. But she had to figure this out, on way or another. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind; something that would have changed her entire life if only he had done something.

"If I'm a witch, then why didn't you tell mom?" Saffron said, her voice raising a little. "I'm sure she would have loved know this bit of information. She drove herself crazy when I was a kid; thinking that I was blowing up part of the house and all. Now that doesn't seem that far off!"

"That's normal for a child." Lily said. "Children about seven or eight start showing signs of magical development and, just like you said, weird things start happening." Saffron scuffed this off, still looking at Macmillan.

"Doesn't change that he didn't tell her." Ernie looked down guiltily at her.

"There is a law against telling or showing a muggle that magic exists! Besides, she wouldn't have believed me anyway! She would have thought I was the devil or something." Harry and Lily looked a bit confused by this, but Saffron felt her insides burn with an all too familiar pain.

"Better you then me!" Saffron yelled. He might have well prodded an overly sensitive wound, like an old battle scar of a forgotten fight. She felt a soft snap echo inside her head, feeling her anger getting the better of her once again. She was fed up with his selfishness. His family, his excuses, his guilt, his magic, his everything! Did he ever think about anyone but himself?

"She wouldn't even pick me up when I was a kid! Probably thought I'd set her on fire! She only started liking me when I stopped it! Stopped blowing things up, stopped trying to find out about it, stopped being weird! We lived together in peace for only a few years, and then she died because--!" Saffron's exclaim went unfinished, followed by silence. She felt herself shaking and cursed herself for it. She hated this weakness, this feeling of blame and guilt; of pain and ache. She felt the all too familiar feeling of ice slipping past her shoulders. She couldn't continue; she couldn't say it.

"Saffron?" She heard Lily call for her, but refused to meet her eyes. The soft squeeze on her hand and the gentle tug on her arm were left unanswered. She had worked up her walls for so long; she would not let them fall like this. Not now. She knew what would happen if she looked at Lily. She didn't know what the girl did to her, but she didn't like it. It made her feel…vulnerable? Open? Lack of control? She didn't know.

"Saffron, I know you're upset." If it had been anyone but Mr. Potter, Saffron would have snapped again. "We're having a big dinner tonight," Saffron looked up at Harry, who was smiling down at her "to celebrate an achievement my friend's son has gotten. Why don't you join us?"

Saffron didn't know what to say. Had he been paying attention the past few minutes!? She had just blown up again and he was inviting her to dinner!

"That's a wonderful idea papa!" Lily practically shouted, bouncing up and down, making Saffron feel like a babble head since Lily had decided to clench onto her arm. "Won't you say you'll come?" It was only now that Saffron looked at Lily, and then huffed at the smirk adorning her face.

"And what if I say no?" She said defiantly in a desperate attempt to keep her dignity.

"Then I'll tie you up and hang you from the ceiling." Lily responded, sounding a little too cheerful while saying it. Saffron felt her eye twitch. Somehow Saffron didn't put it past her.

"Hang on a minute." Ernie intervened. But before he could continue Harry once again asked to speak with him alone. They left and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell are they talking about!?" Saffron exclaimed, now irritated by they huddle sessions.

"Don't worry." Lily gave her hand a soft squeeze before letting go and walking towards the rubble. "Well, I guess daddy will want this cleaned up." She said before pulling out her wand. "_Reparo_." She stated, pointing her wand at the rubble, which instantly reformed itself into Mr. Potter's desk. She went around the room, repeating the spell and a few others until the room was back to normal, probably better then before considering it was now spotless. Saffron gazed around the room, then at Lily in astonishment.

"Wow. Now that's the way to clean up."

Every now and then Saffron would gaze at the door, hoping to see Mr. Potter and her father reenter the room to explain what they were talking about. (like that went well last time.) She was beginning to get impatient. She stared at the door, wanting to put a whole through it so that she could listen in. She felt her foot and her forefinger tap in harmony. How long would this take!?

"What are they talking about?" She said, mostly to herself, biting down on her thumbnail, frustrated.

"Do you want to find out?" She looked over her shoulder to Lily, who was holding up what appeared to be an ear attached to a fleshy string that ended with another ear.

"What in hell is that?" Saffron said disgustingly, a little creeped out by its appearance. "It's called an extendable ear." Lily said, stepping towards the door, Saffron right behind her. "It's an invention of my Uncle's. It lets you eavesdrop on conversations." Lily snuck one of the ears under the door and held the second up to her ear.

"Kinda sounds like two Styrofoam cups with a string, only one way." Saffron said, kneeling down where Lily was. Lily looked at her, obviously confused.

"Nevermind." She said as she leaned in while Lily held the ear in between them.

Saffron was surprised to hear them so clearly through the realistic fake ear.

"--Like I said before Potter, this is none of your business." She heard her father say in a rough manner.

"Ernie, consider what might happen if you drag Saffron away with you on your tour of England. At the rate you're going at she'll just get more and more rebellious and who knows what'll happen or what she'll resort to. She's a nice girl, but she has problem with authority. The harder you hang on the farther away you'll be pushing her. You can't order her around."

"I'm trying Harry! I just…" There was a pause before Macmillan continued. "It's hard for me. I know I messed up and what I did isn't forgivable, but I'm trying to prove myself to a bias party! If I don't push she won't give me a chance."

"Listen to yourself Ernie! It's hard for Me? Trying to prove Myself? This isn't about proving yourself, this is about Saffron. That girl's been through things that most kids her age can't imagine."

"Like I said before, it doesn't concern you. Why are you so persistent in pursuing this?"

Harry didn't respond right away, but said, with a firm voice. "If you remember correctly, I lost my parents too."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"

"That's alright. As for my reason, I just want to help. I can't honestly say I can relate, but I at least have some idea about what she's going through: the magic and her…" Harry paused in mid sentence and stepped over to the door.

"Hello girls."


	5. Choice

Chapter 5:

Her eyes were blank. She laid there, her arms and legs spread out. Everything seemed to swim around in her head, scrabbling and dabbling around, in and out of perspective. She just needed time to digest it all. She turned her head to the side and saw first her arm, laying on the soft mattress and blankets; her hand, fingers curling upward; then the wall of the guest room, the pleasant wallpaper giving the room a warm feel. Mr. Potter had somehow convinced her father to let her spend her time in England away from him, to give her some much needed space. She was thankful for this, but was hesitant at first about the whole arrangement. But it was better then being dragged around, forced to mingle with her father's old friends. Instead she'd be staying with the Potters.

Her eyes began to wonder around the room, catching on the moving pictures in their frames. One of them was of three little children, two boys and a girl, running around, chasing one of the boys on a little toy… broom? They were zipping in and out of the frame, the grinning boy flying while his brother and sister chased him in his wake. Despite the oddness that lie before her she felt more relaxed then she had in a long time. She had been sick earlier, because of Mr. Potter's… transportation methods.

He had explained the whole concept to her and that she'd be hanging onto his arm. Now she knew what he was laughing about when she asked if it hurt. The second he turned on the spot she felt like she was being squeezed through a tight plastic tube. For a second or two it had felt like all breath had left her lungs. When they landed on soft grass seconds later she fell to her knees, swearing under her breath and saying she'd never do that again. She felt like vomiting. When Lily looked at her all worried she had no choice to explain that she was Closter phobic… and what that meant.

Saffron groaned, shifting her body to lie on its side as she unwillingly recounted the feeling of Aparating. She felt like barfing again, but she shook it off. Lily had insisted she go and lay down when they stepped into the house after Mr. Potter had determined his wife was still at work. But before she had made it up the stairs Mr. Potter asked if she could wait a minute or two. Saffron recounted his words in her head, of what this place was, of what it meant to be magical, and of the choice she would have to make. She recounted what had happened down stairs as she closed her eyes, relaxing as she replayed it all in her head:

"_Ginny, were home!" Mr. Potter had called into the house and waited for a moment then turned back to Lily and Saffron. _

_"Your mom must still be at work." He addressed Lily, who simply smiled and sat on the sofa, motioning Saffron to do the same. Instead she chose to sit on the arm of the sofa, putting a bit of distance between Lily and herself. Lily pouted at her, but she ignored it. She doesn't have to get everything she wants. _

_She took this time to look around the quaint home, her eyes lingering on certain aspects every now and then. It wasn't like her house, or that of her father's back in New York. It had a warm and comfortable atmosphere, with pictures and personal belongings decorating the walls and countertops. The hard wood floors of the entryway led to the soft carpet of the living room were a couch and two matching armchairs rested in front of a fireplace. There were a few bookshelves, and a staircase that led up to the second floor near the entryway into the kitchen._

"_We need to have a little talk anyway, so we'll just do it down here then." Harry sat down in one of the armchairs and looked over at Saffron. _

_"You're welcome to stay with us Saffron, any time you like, but we do need to discuss what we're going to do about your situation." Saffron frowned at this. Did he mean her father, or the magic thing? Either way there wasn't much to talk about. _

_"You said that you've experienced your magic when you were a child, but you stopped, right?" Saffron shifted uncomfortable, debating what to say. _

_"Not exactly." She saw Mr. Potter's eyebrow rise as he asked what she meant. She gave a brief sight before continuing. _

"_I never really stopped it, okay! I just…" She paused, unwilling to admit it, but she knew she had to. _

_"That's just what I told my mother. She wasn't a tolerant woman. I thought if I stopped all of the blowing up stuff she'd accept me. So I've been faking it, trying to keep it in, but…" She looked down to the ground. _

_"It didn't work. I guess that's why I got so offended when you suggested it was me who blew up your office. When I released my…magic through your wand it didn't feel like all the other times, so I just assumed it was the stick." Harry looked at her through his round glasses and she again got the distinct feeling of being x-rayed. _

_"Saffron, no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to get rid of your magic. No matter how hard you try to hold it in you'll never be able to suppress it for long. And it's nothing to be ashamed of, though I can understand why you'd think so. But magic is like emotions, it isn't healthy to bottle it up inside, in time it'll just explode." _

_Saffron didn't know why, but the more Mr. Potter talked, the more pissed off she became. She knew it was irrational and that he was trying to help. It just came down to Saffron not liking being told what she could and could not do. Harry watched Saffron, as if observing her, then continued. _

_"But there is a way to regulate it. Wizarding children have the same problem you have now, but they learn to control their magic and are aided by a wand to regulate their magic so it doesn't just blow up." _

_Harry leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and looked Saffron in the eye. _

_"You have a choice to make. You can continue with life, choosing to ignore and compress you magic, or you can accept it as apart of your life and learn to control it. It's your choice alone, and you won't be treated any differently by whichever choice you make. But I'd consider my options and their outcomes before decided which path is right for you." _

_Saffron couldn't seem to drag her eyes from Mr. Potter's. She was certain he could see the gears in her head turning as she weighed what he had told her. He gave her a smile and stood up, turning into the kitchen. _

_"You should probably get some rest, you've had a long day. Feel free to rest in the guest room, up the stairs and to the right."_

After all of these years she finally knew what to blame. Her magic. Magic had caused her to be such a little freak in her younger years, so much so that her mother had even refused to pick her up. Her mother had always been frightened of the strange incidences: the random explosions, things floating around the house, she even had set fire to the curtain drapes one time. She had thought if she stopped it, her mother would finally accept her and stop her own bad habits.

It worked for a while. They were finally happy together… until the accident, that is. All of their problems seemed to come together in those few seconds. The alcohol, the drugs, and then… She shook her head into the soft blankets, refusing to relive it.

The sound of a loud crack startled Saffron out of her thoughts and she jumped to a sitting position, instantly regretting the fast movement. She clutched her head and fell back onto the mattress, giving a groan. No…fast…movements. She barely began to wonder what was going on before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Saffron?" Lily's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Come in if ya want." Saffron called as she slowly sat up. Lily pushed open the door and stepped in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine as long as I don't make any fast movements." Saffron said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Lily stepped in and strode over to the bed, bouncing it slightly as she sat down.

"Daddy sent me up here to tell you supper's in a few. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Hugo will be over also, to celebrate Hugo making Quidditch captain." She said happily.

"Making what?" Saffron said wearily.

"Quidditch. It's a sport, like your muggle football, only on brooms… That's how papa said to explain it anyway." Saffron suddenly imagined a football flying through the air as people flew around on brooms, lunging at one and other and knocking the opposing teams off their brooms and tumbling violently to the ground.

"We can play two-on-two Quidditch later if you'd like!" Saffron's eyes grew wide and imagined herself hurtling toward the ground and everything flashing red.

"I'm more of a watcher then a player, but I sometimes play a little with papa, Uncle Ron and Hugo. I'm sure they'd let you play though!" Saffron's eye twitched involuntarily.

"Girls." Harry knocked, then opened the door and stepped into the room. "Dinners ready, and Hermione, Ron and Hugo should be--" That loud cracking sound erupted from down stairs, causing Saffron to jump and fall of the bed. "--here soon." Harry finished.

"Yeah, thanks." She stood up, brushing herself off.

"So, what are you two up to?"

Lily smiled up at him as Saffron sat back down on the bed.

"Lily was giving me horrible images from this sport with people tackling other people off brooms." Saffron groaned, not liking that fall she took. She still didn't feel entirely well. Harry paused and looked over at Lily, who looked back confused.

"People don't tackle each other off their brooms. I mean, you might get knocked off by a bludger, but not by another player." Harry explained. Saffron looked up wearily.

"She said it was like football."

"Well, not exactly, but you have the same basics, getting a ball through a goal." He made a kicking motion with his foot. Saffron started at him for a second then realization struck.

"You mean soccer?" Harry nodded and also realized the confusion.

"No, it's not like American football." He said, grinning. "Anyway, why don't you guys come down for dinner now."

Harry led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Saffron watched and stared at the flying knives as they chopped last minute vegetables for a platter, different plates float in the air, and in the middle of all of this was a red haired woman. She was a very beautiful woman, in Saffron's opinion. Not in that skinny stick model or dream girl fashion, but she looked like a real woman. She was neither fat, nor skinny, with a few wrinkles on her face but, besides that, she had aged rather nicely. She was wearing comfortable looking clothing, with her red hair tied up in a bun on her head. She was waving her wand around and conducting flying pans and plates of food towards the dinning room.

"There you are! Hermione, Ron and Hugo are already here! They're in the dinning room setting the table. Lily, could you take that bowl in?"

"Sure." Lily withdrew her wand and gave it a wave. The single bowl flew into the air as she moved it and herself towards the dinning room.

"Just because you can use magic now doesn't been you have to use it for every single thing!" The woman said to her daughter with a scowl on her face.

"You're using magic." Lily grinned at her mother, who simply frowned at her.

"That's beside the point."

Lily just smiled and exited the room with the bowl still in mid air. The woman gave a sigh and turned to her husband and Saffron, who was still watching the flying utensils.

"Hi there." The woman said as she approached. "You must be Saffron. Harry's already told me all about you. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. It'll be nice to have the house full again." Saffron gave a quick thank-you as one of the knives stopped its work and landed in the sink to wash itself.

"You'll get used to it." Harry said, patting Saffron on the shoulder. "Come on. Dinner will be served in a second." He nudged Saffron in the way of the dinning room and she hesitantly opened the door.

They had a very spacious table. Already there were four people happily chatting away at one end of it. Two of them Saffron had never seen before. One was around Lily's age, with messy red hair much like Ms. Potter's and Lily's. He had the build of an athlete, broad shouldered and fit. The man next to him also had red hair, but it was much more tame then that of the youth's and looked around Mr. Potter's age. The other two occupants were Lily and the bushy haired woman from Mr. Potter's office, still dressed in her work cloths.

"Saffron, over here!" Lily patted a chair near her and Saffron hesitantly moved over to her and sat down. She felt uncomfortable, like she was intruding on something.

"This is Saffron. She'll be staying with us for a while." Lily introduced her cheerfully, and then turned to her, "You've already met Aunt Hermione." She indicated to the bushy haired woman, who still looked a bit leery of her. Saffron merely nodded in her direction. "This is my Uncle Ron and my cousin Hugo."

"Hello there." Hugo said, leaning over the table. "Do you go to Hogwarts? If yes, then why haven't I ever seen you around?" He gave her a smile then Lily leaned over the table and smacked him in the head.

"Hugo! Must you hit on anything that moves?!" She said, smacking him again as he put up his arms in defense.

"Ow! Come on! It was just a joke!"

"You're just still peeved that that Hufflepuff girl turned you down. Mister mojo Quidditch player has an ego the size of a Quaffle." Lily said the last part to Saffron. She didn't know what a Quaffle was, but she had known enough guys like Hugo to know not to pay them any mind when they're like this.

"So, do you go to Hogwarts though? That was at least a serious question." Hugo said, relieved that Lily had stopped hitting him. Saffron shook her head.

"No, I'm in the middle of transferring schools actually. I'm not sure where I'll go now." She had just remembered that the only person among the visitors that knew her situation was the bushy haired woman, who was in a conversation with her husband.

"What school did you go to before? I know of Beauxbotans Academy in France, but your accent isn't French, that's for sure. It sounds more American than anything." Saffron was surprised at this. It seemed he had brains to fill all of that hot air with.

"Yeah, I'm from the Northwest United States. Oregon to be specific." Hugo rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Well, I know that there's a wizarding school in Salem, Massachusetts," Saffron's eye twitched at the irony of this. "But I don't know any others around the Northwest."

"Well, there's a simple explanation for that. I didn't attend a magic school like this Hog thing you go to." Saffron said. Hugo gave an acknowledging sound from behind his cup and he drank from it. Lily, deciding to pipe up at this moment.

"She's a muggle." Hugo choked on his drink and sprayed it across the table, just missing Saffron.

"Charming…" Saffron said sarcastically as she wiped up the water off the table.

"A muggle?" Ron and Hugo said at the same time.

"Well, not really a muggle." Hermione piped in and looked at her husband. "You remember Ernie Macmillan? Well, this is his daughter." Ron's mouth hung agape and Hermione told him to shut it before flies flew in.

Saffron gave a sigh and explained her situation, everything from her mother's death to her ending up in Mr. Potter's office and how she got there.

"Wow." Hugo said after Saffron was done talking. "That's something. So what are you going to do now?" That was the question, wasn't it? Conversation perused after this. They talked about Quidditch, school and work, but Saffron wasn't paying much attention to any of it. Hugo's question still rang in her head. What should she do? She remembered Mr. Potter's words again:

"_You have a choice to make. You can continue with life, choosing to ignore and compress you magic, or you can accept it as apart of your life and learn to control it. It's your choice alone, and you won't be treated any differently by whichever choice you make. But I'd consider my options and their outcomes before decided which path is right for you."_

If she didn't choose to control her magic, it would plague her for the rest of her life. But, what would happen if she did? What if she wasn't able to handle it? She looked around the table. They were now talking about that Quidditch game and how Hugo was captain. His father was patting him on the back proudly as they talked. The conversation was loud and cheerful. No matter how much she wanted to, Saffron couldn't bring herself to join in. It seemed magic wasn't the only foreign concept to her.

The way they talked to each other and the way they could be so light hearted around each other was something completely new to her. Back in Oregon it was just her mother and her. The rest of her mother's family didn't have anything to do with them. Hell, she didn't even know them. Dinner time was either fast food or instant Raman noodles, food was never home cooked. Her mother tried once, but she burned the living daylights out of the it and they just gave up.

She knew which one was the obvious choice. She knew that she had everything to gain from accepting this, but… Why was she hesitating? Why was she unwilling to embrace and explore this new world. Saffron knew the answer, even before she began questioning herself. She was afraid. She was afraid of change, of the unknown. But, did it really matter? Her comfortable and mundane life was lost as soon as the doctor told her her mother didn't survive the crash. She knew this, but it never felt so real to her. Not until now. Mr. Potter said she had a choice, but really, she didn't. What did she have to go back to?

"Saffron, are you okay?" She looked up to see Harry looking at her through his round spectacles. She knew she had to do this, for, if not this, then what would she do?

"I'll do it." She said, looking Harry square in the eye. He stopped eating and looked back at her, understanding what she meant. Everyone else looked confused, looking from Harry to Saffron, waiting for someone to explain.

"Okay then." He said with a smile on his face. Her eye twitched.

"Damn it, you knew all along." He merely smirked and looked down at his plate and began eating again. Her eye twitched again. She felt like she had just fallen into one of his traps.


	6. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 6:

"Saffron! Wake up!" Saffron felt pain hit her eyelids as a flash of bright red crossed her face. She gave an audible groan before covering her face with her arms, attempting to shield out the bright burden. She heard more drapes rustle open and buried her face into the pillow.

"Come on lazy bum!" She felt something tug at her sheets and she held onto them tight, trying to keep their warmth on her.

"That's it!" She heard an exasperated sigh and thought she had won, but before Saffron could return to her dream world she felt an enormous weight press itself on her midsection. She cried out and opened her eyes to find Lily sitting on her back.

"Come on sleepy head! Time to get up!" Saffron growled at her and hid her face in the pillow again, clutching it for dear life. Lily began to bounce on her back in protest.

"AH! Stop that!" Saffron yelled as she turned over, knocking Lily onto the bed, her legs still draping over Saffron's side. Saffron looked at the clock and groaned.

"It's seven o' clock!" She whined as she sat up. Lily laughed.

"You're not a morning person I take it?"

"And I take it you are?" Saffron growled again and laid back down, flapping her arms out.

"If you stay in bed you won't get any breakfast."

Saffron contemplated this. Food or sleep? She groaned one more time before sitting up. "Fine, but get out. I need to change."

"What's wrong? Were both girls, aren't we?" Saffron pushed Lily's legs off her and got up, groaning at the movement. She did not want to get up.

"What's that got to do with anything? Just because we have the same parts doesn't mean were the same make." Lily laughed as Saffron rustled through the suit case her father had dropped off last night.

"You make us sound like brooms or something." Saffron threw a white tank top and a pair of tattered jeans on the bed before pulling out her underwear. "Actually I was thinking of motorcycles and cars." She turned to Lily. "Do you even know what those are?"

Lily chuckled and nodded. "Yes, papa inherited a motorcycle from his god-father. He doesn't use it much though." Saffron made note of this, reminding herself to check it out later. "Papa can show it to you when he gets back."

"Gets back? Where'd he go?" Lily got up and made her way to the door. "He said something about paying his respects to Dumbledore and getting his wand fixed." She turned back to Saffron. "I'll see you at the breakfast table."

After Lily left the room Saffron gave off a sigh and began to dress. She was far too tired to do anything today. She had stayed up last night reading. Mr. Potter had given her some of Lily's old text books to read over: Standard book of spells, a history of magic, beginner's guide to transfiguration, magical drafts and potions. He told her they would give her a better understanding of magic, so she read through all of them last night. She fell asleep reading a history of magic though… she was never very good at history. All of those dates, and names.

She finished dressing and made her way down to the stairs to the dinning room, where she joined Mrs. Potter and Lily for breakfast. She could smell the eggs and bacon freshly cooked as she came down the stairs and was greeted by Mrs. Potter.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Saffron smiled as politely as she could.

"Not bad. I spent most the night looking over those books Mr. Potter lent me." Ginny looked over at her surprised.

"Surely not all of them." Saffron nodded and Ginny laughed before shooing her into the dinning room to wait for breakfast to get done. Saffron went in and found Lily and Hugo at the table.

"I thought you said breakfast was already done." Saffron said as she sat down, her eyes glaring at Lily.

"I figured you were like papa; you need a little motivation to get out of bed. The whole breakfast gambit is one of the things mom does to get papa out of bed, and since I didn't think you would appreciate me nibbling on your ear, I assumed you would have prefer the other method of persuasion." Saffron's face turned bright red as Lily continued.

"But, judging from your reaction, maybe I'll just try the other method next time." Lily said, showing that cheeky grin as she gave Saffron a little wink. Hugo by this time was rolling over in laughter while Saffron tried to stutter out a coherent sentence.

"Wh-What are you talking about! Don't say things like that!" Saffron really didn't know how to respond to this. Was Lily teasing her!?

"Why not? You started it, and I merely wanted to give you the full version of my explanation." Lily giggled. "And besides, your too cute when you blush."

"She's right you know!" Hugo hollered out as Saffron's face reached a new level of red.

"What!? I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are."

And just like that Lily and Saffron began 'Yes you are' 'No I'm not' competition until Ginny popped into the room to see Lily giggling, Saffron flustered, and Hugo rolling on the table with laughter. They all settled down when she pasted around the food, Saffron pouting irritated and Lily still giggling at her.

"So, what are you three up to today?" Ginny asked, floating in the salt and pepper from the kitchen.

"I just figured I'd stay here and read through those books again. I'm still having a bit of trouble grasping some of the concepts." Saffron responded before munching down on a piece of toast.

"That's what you think." Lily piped in, causing Saffron to pause, mid-munch. "Hugo and I were wondering if you'd like to go around Godric's Hollow with us. We'll show you around and show you where it's safe to perform magic and where it isn't so safe." Hugo looked up at Saffron and nodded.

"Yeah, and it's pointless to study during the summer vacation." He said with his mouth full of food. Saffron chuckled to herself. This summer hasn't felt like a vacation.

"I don't think so." Saffron replied, looking down at her food.

"Well, I think that it's a good idea." Ginny said. "It seems you'll be staying with us for a while, it'd be for the best if you got to know the town a bit." Saffron was still a little uncertain.

"How's this." Lily said, her head tilted in one of her hands, leaning on the table. "What if Hugo and I help you with your studies? Three heads are better than one. Hugo and I have already learned everything you're studying anyway, so why not let us help?"

Saffron considered this for a minute. Lily had a point, she definitely needed some help. "Fine. We'll wander around then you'll help me study." Saffron said simply, trying not to sound flustered. She hated asking for help. The only thing she hated more than that was asking for it.

"Okay then, as soon as you're done we'll leave." Lily said, grinning at her. Saffron's eye twitched. Another trap.

She finished eating and went up to grab her books before heading out with Hugo and Lily. The town was just like the house: pleasant, quant, and cozy. It looked nothing like suburbs did in America. It was far too plush and green. The housed were lined along a simple road, each house looked like the other, plus or minus a few characteristics. The road they walked down led to a sort of town square, like the center of this little universe. In the middle was a war memorial surrounded by different shops, a pub, a post office and a church with stained glass windows.

Lily and Hugo were chatting away about something as they passed the huge obelisk, but Saffron stopped. She thought she saw a flicker of something. She stepped out of sync with Lily and Hugo and walked towards the war memorial, and before her eyes it transformed into a statue.

"Saffron?" Lily asked, noticing her absence. Lily stepped towards her, but Saffron didn't reply. She was to preoccupied by the faces of the three people staring down at her. The statue was carved in the likeness of a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a pretty face, and a little baby boy, held in his mother's arms.

"What is this?" Saffron asked, not taking her eyes off the statue. Why had the statue changed? And why into this happy looking family. Lily looked up at it for a minute and sighed.

"I guess I pass by it so much I never give it a second thought. That statue has been there for almost forty-three years now. Papa always stops in front of whenever we pass." Lily just seemed to be rambling and reminiscing, not really answering Saffron's question. "I've never really talked about it with papa. Never seemed like the right time." She looked Saffron in the eyes and smiled. "Maybe you can find the right time to ask him about it. Besides," She continued as she grabbed Saffron's hand "it's not my place to tell."

Saffron didn't question her. She had learned in the two days that she knew Lily that she couldn't make her do anything. Saffron only wished she could say the same about herself. What was with this girl? They rejoined Hugo, who had chosen to wait for them by an old piquet fence, and followed him through it. Saffron soon found herself in a small opening surrounded by trees and flowers. A river flowed by a low branched tree. The branches were so low that someone could sit on the lowest one without trouble. Lily and Hugo sat themselves near the little stream and Saffron followed suit.

"Well this is a dramatic change." Saffron said, looking around. "This place isn't apart of the town. My older brother, Albus, found it years ago. I was about nine at the time, so that would make him twelve. He took me here and we played for hours." Lily giggled at the memory then gave a small sigh. "Then mom got mad at us for disappearing."

Hugo smiled and looked over at Saffron.

"We should get dad and uncle Harry to play Quidditch with us sometime. Show Saffron how it's done." Saffron's eye twitched, imagining herself being knocked through the air.

"It's a lot of fun. It's a tad dangerous, but a lot of sports are, including some of your muggle ones. I've been reading about football a bit, and I was wondering how the referees keep up with the players. Madam Hooch has magic to help her with that, but what do muggles use?" Saffron couldn't help but laugh.

"You expect me to know everything about soccer just because I'm a 'muggle'. The answer is they run up and down the field looking for errors, but I don't know everything about it. I've never really found a sport I'm interested in." Hugo smiled a bit.

"Well, maybe you'll like Quidditch! We're going to need a few new players this year now that Handers and MacFarlen have left." Saffron scuffed at this.

"Not a flying leap in hell."

They continued to sit there, talking about simple things. Saffron couldn't help but feel relaxed. She had never simply sat around and talked like this before. Her friends back home were, to say the least, one track minded. Her group of friends mostly consisted of boys who talked about stupid stuff that didn't matter. She wasn't even sure she could call them real friends. But… That didn't seem to matter now. Being here with Hugo and Lily, talking so light heartedly. All that mattered was the sound of their voices as they talked near the steam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stepped through the door, taking off his coat as and hanging it on the coat rack. The second he walked into the living room he saw Ginny, listening to a radio broadcast of a Quidditch game. "Where are the kids?"

Ginny looked up at him, surprised to hear his voice. She smiled as he sat down beside her and responded. "Lily and Hugo took Saffron to tour the town. It's nice having them out of the house. Nice and quiet." She leaned her head onto his shoulder as he placed his arm behind her head.

"Who's playing?" Harry asked.

"Holyhead Harpies vs. the Wigtown Wanderers. Harpies are up by ten points and the snitch has been spotted and both seekers are in pursuit." Harry chuckled at this. Ginny never liked missing one of her old team's games. The speakers roared and jeered as the announcer followed the moves of the players with enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow Saffron, Lily, Hugo and I are going down to Diagon Alley to get school supplies and visit James. Saffron needs a wand also, so we can start her lessons. Hermione has grudgingly agreed to help me. Ron offered to help, but I figured it would be easier for Hermione and I to understand what she's going through, seeing as how she has no magical background."

Ginny didn't respond, choosing to stare at the radio instead. "Harry…" She started out, thinking of the right words to say. "She does have a magical background. Ernie is her father, isn't he?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, but she hasn't had any connection to the magical world, so it's easier for Hermione and I to understand, seeing as how we grew up with muggles also."

"But Ernie's her father." Harry nodded. Ginny gave a little sigh before shifting to face her husband. "Harry, I just don't understand something. You show up from work with a teenage girl who knew nothing about magic and suddenly announce you'll be teaching her magic. How am I supposed to react to this? You bring a complete stranger into our home, and not just any stranger, the long lost daughter of one of our school friends. Don't get me wrong Harry, I think Saffron's a pleasant girl, but what I want to know is where did this come from? Why are you doing this and not Ernie?"

Harry didn't really know what to say. His wife had seemed to be behind him on this before, saying she was happy to host Saffron as a guest. Why the sudden change?

"I told you Ginny. Saffron was raised by muggles, so it would be easier for Hermione and I to teach her, because we can relate to the sudden change."

"But Harry, why is this your decision to make?" Ginny asked, exasperated. "Why isn't her father doing anything about this? I understand that she doesn't like her father, but still, that doesn't make this your concern. Why are you doing this?"

Harry shifted his gaze to his feet as Ginny stared at him intently, hoping to get an answer. "Harry?" He didn't respond, trying to think of the right words to say.

"You know I'll support you one this, no matter what it might mean. But I just wanted to know why." She reached over and rubbed his back as he finally lifted his gaze from the floor. "Maybe not now, but sometime?" She smiled at him and Harry smiled back. She always did this. He knew Ginny would back him up on anything he set his mind too. But he felt stupid for not being able to explain it to her, why he was doing all of this. He leaned over an kissed Ginny on the cheek, wondering how he got so lucky.

"I promise I'll tell you soon." He said as he touched his forehead to hers. The buzzing from the radio grew louder as the crowd screaming and the radio waves cracking before the announcer narrated the capture of the snitch by the Holyhead Harpies.


	7. Shopping

Chapter 7

What were they thinking? Saffron was currently staring down the little fireplace that sat behind the coffee table, wondering how this was supposed to work.

"Why can't we take a car? Or that motorcycle Lily said you have?" Saffron asked, hoping to find a normal way to travel this time.

"London is too far away to drive to and you refuse to Aparate again, so that leaves floo powder." Mr. Potter responded, holding up a bowl of purplish-gray powder. She looked to the other people in the room for help but they all seemed to agree with Harry. Harry, Saffron, Lily, Hugo, and Hermione were currently standing in the living room, all were dressed in traveling cloaks, Hugo and Lily wearing one's with a sort of seal with a lion on it. Saffron, on the other hand, chose to wear more 'normal' looking attire. She wore the usual tattered white-blue jeans, a white tank-top underneath a leather jacket.

"Don't worry. We'll have Hugo go first and show you how it's done." Harry said, motioning to Hugo as he stepped forward, grabbing a fist full of powder. He stepped into the fire place as Harry continued to explain.

"All you need to do is take a hand full of floo powder, step into the fire place and say your destination. The only thing I might need to warn you about is that you need to say your destination clearly, or you could end up anywhere." This did not lighten Saffron's concerns.

"Ready to go Hugo?" Hugo gave a nod, grinning as he held up his hand. "Remember, we're meeting at the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione said and Hugo gave another nod before yelling.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" He threw down the powder and at once green flames erupted at his feet and, in a second, he disappeared.

Saffron, having witnessed the event, suddenly got flash-backs from her little visit to the ministry of magic.

"See, nothing to it." Harry said, clapping Saffron on the back. She stumbled forward and was presented with the floo powder. She hesitantly took some into her hand, feeling the loose grain slip through her fingers.

"And remember, you have to tell it clearly where you're going. The Leaky Cauldron." Saffron nodded stiffly before she took one step into the fire place. Cursing to herself, she turned to face them and, without further falter she swallowed her nerves and dropped the powder at her feet.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" The second she took off Saffron regretted it almost instantly. It felt like she was being sucked down a drain. Smoke was everywhere, everything was spinning, she bumped her knee on something and by the time she began feeling ill she was tossed out of the swirling mess and plummeted to the hard wood floor. She gave a loud grunt as she moved a bit just to see if she was still alive or not.

"I…Hate…Magical…Transportation." She groaned before she felt something hit her leg. With a squeak of surprise something heavy fell onto her, pressing her face back onto the floorboard.

"Ow!" Saffron turned to see a mass of red hair in her face. She shifted her shoulders as Lily sat up, rubbed her head and pulled back her hair.

"Saffron! Are you alright?"

"I'd be better if you'd get off me, you're not exactly light." Lily gave an offended huff before standing up.

"Well excuse me for being worried about you!" She said before Saffron heard her stomp to the other side of the room.

"Damn." She looked up to see Hugo standing over her. "I never would have thought in a million years that a girl would say that to another girl." He said as he hoisted her up. "Never thought a girl would be stupid enough to say it."

"Shut up." Saffron said.

She actually did feel stupid for it. She didn't know why Lily was upset; she had just said she wasn't light. Heck, that hurt like hell! She was just being honest, but she knew that didn't change the fact that Lily was now sitting over on the other side of the room, clearly offended. She felt a nudge on her arm and looked up. Hugo gave her another nudge before nodding in Lily's direction.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She said before leaving him to wait for everyone else. Lily sat at the table, her elbow leaning on the table with her head resting in her hand. Upon seeing Saffron sit down opposite of her Lily turned her head, clearly not interested in speaking with her at the moment. Lily had expected Saffron to apologize or at least beg forgiveness, but instead, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the younger girl cross her arms over the table and leaned her head to rest on her forearms, looking at Lily with her head tilted.

"Your face is going to freeze like that, ya' know." Saffron said plainly, causing Lily to look over at her surprised.

"What?" Lily said, half upset that Saffron wasn't apologizing and half surprised at the odd comment. Saffron's expression didn't change as she lifted her head up and leaned her elbows onto the table.

"Your face … haven't you ever heard the phrase: if you keep your face at a certain expression too long, it'll get stuck that way?" Saffron asked, and continued after Lily shook her head 'no'.

"My mom would always say that when I got upset at her over something, whether it be her forgetting to sign a permission slip or forgetting to pay the electric bill. It was kind of her way of saying sorry and trying to get me cheerful again." Lily didn't respond to this. She merely stared at Saffron, confused.

"Because it's a joke …" Saffron said, realizing wizards probably didn't have this joke in their arsenal of witty come-backs.

Saffron half expected Lily to lean over and slap her across the face. Her look was one of confused annoyance. Saffron didn't really know how to deal with this. She personally thought Lily was overreacting, but it didn't matter. What mattered was apologizing, but Saffron couldn't think of a good way to say it.

"I'm guessing wizards and witches don't have that joke, huh?" She asked lamely, just to fill the silence. Lily didn't respond though. She was doing it again. She was swallowing her feelings so that she wouldn't yell. Saffron smirked at herself and looked up at Lily.

"So you still don't want to yell at me, huh?"

"What!" Lily finally spoke, her voice raising a little.

"You're doing it again, just like in your dad's office. You're containing your anger in the pit of your stomach and refusing to let it out. It's not healthy to do that, ya' know" Lily looked once again affronted.

"So you're saying it's my fault I'm feeling this way!?"

"Well, it's your fault you're continuing to feel this way." Saffron said, not really knowing where she was going with this. By this time she was just hoping it worked out okay.

"I can't believe you! You just waltz up and throw around stupid jokes and tell me it's my fault I was offended by your comment!"

"I just said you weren't light! If I came shooting out of a chimney at you, you wouldn't find me that light! I wasn't exactly in the best of moods either, having experienced another thing I'd rather not go through again. Then you go stomping off, probably assuming I think you're fat or something!"

"You're not making your case any better." Lily said coldly.

"I don't think you're fat!" Saffron said, trying to get out a logical explanation. "I never once thought you were fat and all I meant by it was that you landed on me hard!"

Saffron sighed and dropped her head onto the table, trying to think of a solution to her little problem. Why were girls always sensitive by their weight? Suddenly Saffron got an idea. She didn't know if it would work, but what did she have to lose?

"Stand up." Saffron said as she got up and walked around the table.

"What?" Lily looked up at her, a cold tone in her voice.

"I said stand up." Saffron touched Lily's arm and lightly tugged, motioning for her to stand. She complied and before she could say anything Saffron bent over and reached both arms around her thighs, lifting her up in the air.

"Saffron!" Lily squeaked, wrapping her arms around Saffron's shoulders for balance.

"There, see?" Saffron said, her arms tightening around Lily so that she wouldn't fall. "You're not heavy." She said, looking up at Lily with a stern face. She didn't know how clearer she could make herself. Lily blushed, her wide eyes staring down into Saffron's.

Suddenly a very loud and rough voice yelled "Get a room!" Saffron looked over to see Hugo laughing hysterically, Hermione lecturing and slapping him upside the head and Lily's father staring at them, mouths agape, and Saffron blushed when she realized why.

She hadn't thought about the compromising position she had just put herself and Lily in before acting, merely wanting to prove a point. Right now her arms were wrapped around Lily's thighs, right under her bum, and Lily's arms were wrapped around Saffron's neck, the younger girl's head resting right above her breasts.

"W-wait! Its not what you--" Saffron yelled as she stumbled back, tripping over the chair leg before she and Lily plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. "Ahg!" Saffron groaned as Lily rolled off of her.

"Damn it! Are you al--" She tried to ask, but stopped. She leaned on her elbows to see Lily was laughing. The older girl turned to face Saffron and covered her mouth as she chuckled through her hand, her other hand holding her sides. Saffron seemingly forgot the other people in the room as she tried to contain her own laughter. Lily's laughter seemed to be contagious however as she soon found herself lying on her back, laughing at the ceiling for who knows what reason. She didn't know why but she couldn't help it.

"Hi Harry! Good to see…" A voice started up, but stopped as soon as he saw the two girls rolling on the floor.

"Did I miss something?" The new arrival asked, and Saffron, through her own laughter, heard Mr. Potter's reply.

"We all did, Neville."

After Saffron and Lily regained their composure they joined Harry, Hermione, Hugo and Neville at a table. "Neville is the herbology professor at Hogwarts, so you two might as well get acquainted now." Harry said to Saffron.

"You mean that school Lily goes to? Why would I need to know him? I don't go there." Saffron asked, giving a shrug.

"Well, I've talked to your father and we've both agreed it would be a good idea for you to attend Hogwarts this September."

"What!? How can I go there! Lily told me people start this magical training thing when their eleven!" Harry smiled and patted Saffron on the shoulder.

"I realize that, but I've talked with the Headmistress of the school and she's agreed to help you as much as possible, including giving you private lessons. Hermione and I are going to help develop the basics starting tomorrow, so you have nothing to worry about, 'kay?"

Easy for him to say. Saffron was currently freaking out. She was supposed to learn stuff and be expected to participate in classes where people have been studying magic for years!?

"Anyway, Neville, this is Saffron." Neville smiled in greeting at Saffron.

"Yeah, McGonagall has already told me about you." Saffron looked puzzled. She only met Mr. Potter and Lily three days ago, now people were hearing of her? Word seemed to get around fast in the wizarding world. Harry looked down at a worn gold watch and stood up.

"Sorry Neville, we don't have much time. But tell Hannah we said hello."

"That's fine, I'll be sure to tell her. I think she's in the back doing inventory." Saffron watched as they all said their farewells, then they headed into an old cut off alleyway which was cut short by a large red brick wall.

"Where are we?" Saffron asked Lily while Hermione stepped towards the wall.

"Diagon Alley." Lily responded as Hermione tapped her wand against the bricks.

Saffron turned back to the wall as the bricks began to shuffle and scrap against each other, shifting to create a small hole that grew bigger and bigger until it formed an entryway into one of the strangest sights Saffron had ever seen. Before them was a long cobble stone street with bustling shops and gossiping people dressed in long gowns and draping shawls. It looked to Saffron like they were all ready to go to bed. Not only were the people odd, but the shops stood out on their own. Color and flashy advertisements were placed in every window and the shops lined the street which split into two lanes before a large while marble building that's foundation looked oddly unstable.

"First we'll go to Flourish and Blotts, and then we'll go to Ollivander's to see about getting you a wand." Hugo said to Saffron as she continued to look around.

"Cool! They have the new model of Firebolt out!" Saffron looked where Hugo was pointing and saw a group of people huddled around a window displaying a broom. She could definitely guess it wasn't for sweeping floors.

"Honestly, can you not think about Quidditch for more than three seconds?" Hermione said to her son, rolling her eyes as she did so. "If you studied as much you wouldn't have gotten that D in Magical History on your OWLs." Hugo groaned at the mention of this. Clearly this was a long debated topic.

"Let it go mom! That was a year ago! Besides, dad said he got a D on his OWLs in History too! And so did Uncle Harry!"

"Well, to be fair, I did faint half way through it." Harry piped up, scratching the back of his head.

"And Ron, well… He's not the best example to pick when it comes to academics." Hermione gave a little chuckle at some secret joke. Saffron turned to Lily, who merely shrugged her shoulders.

The inside of Flourish and Blotts was much like the outside: crowded, odd and colorful. It was a very large store, bigger than the book store Saffron went to back home. It had two floors, a hall lined by a handrail that circled the book store and a large table in the center of the first floor. Books were stacked on the shelves, tables and even stacked in piles on the floor. Saffron wandered about, looking at the books on a near-by shelf. Everything from magical creatures to a weird and disturbing book called _Magical Me_ by some fruity looking wizard named Lockheart. Saffron didn't know what to even be looking for. She assumed they were here for Lily's and Hugo's school books. She spotted Mr. Potter and Lily talking to each other next to another bookshelf and Hugo was near the sports section.

Just as she was about to move on a certain book caught her eye. It was a thick leather bound book with golden letters running along the spine, stating: _Hogwarts: A History_. She ran her fingers along the spine, the gears in her head turning. Wasn't Hogwarts that magic school? She picked it off the shelves, wondering why a school had a published book in the first place.

"What's this about then?" She whispered to herself as she flipped open the first chapter: Founding fathers. She stood there, reading for quite some time. As she read she learned more about Hogwarts and about its foundation. She personally found it odd, but interesting at the same time. She was on chapter three when she was interrupted by a loud groan.

"I can't believe you're reading that!" She looked up to see Hugo and his mother looking at her, Hugo with a scrunched face and Hermione a surprised one.

"So what if I read this book? What's it to you?" She said as she closed it, scowling at him as she tucked it under her arm.

"But no one reads it!"

"I don't see the problem here." Hermione interrupted. "If you remember correctly, I read _Hogwarts: A History_ when I was attending school." She gave an approving nod in Saffron's direction, surprising the young girl to no end. The older woman hadn't shown anything but disapproval towards Saffron so far, or at least that's what Saffron thought. Maybe she had misjudged her?

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley" Saffron asked, feeling a bit braver than usual. "If it's alright with you, can I ask you a question?" Hermione looked pleasantly surprised at this and scooted past her son, giving a nod.

"Well, it says right here that the ceiling is enchanted. What the heck does it mean by that? How can you enchant a ceiling?" Saffron was surprised to find that Mrs. Weasley was more than happy to answer her question, going into full detail about the enchantment, what it did and how it was performed. Their conversation stretched on into other chapters of the book, things about the founders, the houses, and the sorting hat. Saffron recognized similar traits between Mrs. Weasley and a favorite teacher Saffron had back home. It was sort of nice to get a straight answer after all of the weird things that had happened.

"So the houses are determined by a hat? I don't think I would like something like that reading my mind." Saffron said, looking at the moving picture of the sorting hat on page forty-five.

"Yes well, you'll have to deal with that later on I'm afraid." Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the photo as well.

"Everyone is sorted into houses, though I doubt Professor McGonagall will force you to do it with the first years. She'll probably have you sorted in her office."

"What house were you in?" Saffron asked, curious to learn more about these houses.

"Well, Harry, Ronald and I were sorted into Gryffindor. Most of the family is in Gryffindor, so you could say houses run in the family. But that's not always the case." Saffron nodded and looked back down at the book. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowrina Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin: all were great witches and wizards of their time, but… what house would she be sorted into? Would she be in the same house as Lily and Hugo?

"Hey!" Saffron looked up to find Lily and Mr. Potter walking towards them.

"Find anything you'd like?" Lily asked, trying to see what Saffron was hiding behind her back.

"Uh, well…" Saffron mumbled, sneaking the book back onto the shelf. "N-no, not really." She heard Mrs. Weasley give off a little chuckle, as if she knew what Saffron was thinking. She wasn't used to admitting she liked to read. In fact, she didn't think she had ever told anyone but that teacher Mrs. Weasley reminded her of.

"Okay then, let's get going. We have to get you a wand." Lily said as she handed a bag of books to her father, who grudgingly carried them.

"Don't worry." Saffron looked up to Hermione as she gave her a quick grin. "I have that book at home, so if you ever wish to borrow any books, simply pop by and ask." She said before following Harry and Lily out the door where Hugo was waiting, clearly tired of looking at books.


	8. Wandlore, prediction vs faith

Chapter 8:

It looked like a gigantic shoe store. There were three aisles of shelves floor to ceiling, and all there was upon the shelves were shoe boxes. Stacks and stacks of shoe boxes. Saffron wondered for a second is Mr. Potter had chosen the wrong shop, but knew that he hadn't by the two young men standing near the counter. The first man behind the counter was tall and slim with messy black hair and was wearing what looked to be a carpenter's apron. The man in front of the counter was slightly shorter than the other man, but also with messy black hair, albeit a little shorter, bright green eyes who was wearing a light blue sweater. Their resemblance to Mr. Potter hinted to Saffron that these were the two boys from the photo in the guest room, one boy on a little toy broom while his siblings chased after him.

"James! Al!" Lily said enthusiastically, running up and hugging the one in front of the counter.

"Hey Lily, dad, what brings you by? I already dropped off my laundry with mom." James asked as he began tucking away some things into his pockets.

"Well, it's a long story but to put it simply, we need a wand." Harry said, patting Saffron on the back.

Then, out of no where, an old man slid into view on a ladder that reached to the tallest shelf, his eyes squinted as his wrinkled face examined the scene.

"Well, hello to you Mr. Potter. If I heard you correctly I believe you just said you are in need of a wand? I do believe I have already bestowed you and Miss Potter over there, yes hello dear, with wands of your own. So why, my I ask, do you need another?" His tone wasn't displeased, quite the opposite really. He seemed happy to see Mr. Potter and even gave a funny little smile to Lily when he addressed her. Saffron began to worry about him tripping and falling off of the ladder as he descended to the ground, on wobbly step at a time.

"The wand isn't for either us, it's for Saffron here." Harry said, pushing Saffron forward. "Saffron, this is Mr. Ollivander."

Saffron suddenly felt nervous as old Mr. Ollivander stepped towards her, his eyebrows raising the wrinkles on his forehead. Saffron suddenly never wanted to get this old.

"I've never seen you before. How odd." He said, examining her from head to toe. "What did you say your name was?"

"Saffron, Saffron Blair." The old man seemed to mull the name over in his head for a second.

"Blair? I've never sold any Blair a wand either. Where are you from?"

"United States." His face scrunched at this before he began walking back around the counter.

"That would explain it. Now, what happened to your old wand and what type was it?" Saffron looked over to Mr. Potter for help.

"Well, you see Mr. Ollivander, she's never had a wand before." Ollivander halted and turned to look at her.

"Never had a wand? A little old to be getting your first wand now, aren't you child?" He said in a curious voice.

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" Saffron said impatiently, tired of his questions.

"Right you are little lady. Now, why don't we suit her up with a wand now, eh old man?" James piped up, cracking his knuckles as he stood beside Ollivander. Saffron felt her eye twitch. Little lady?

"No, you stay out of this!" Ollivander said to James, shaking his finger at the young man as he climbed up a ladder.

"None of your prediction business."

"Aw! Come on old man! At least let me make a few suggestions!"

"Why don't you go sweep the floor or something!" James gave a shrug in Albus' direction and grabbed the broom. Ollivander came down with a long and skinny shoe box that contained a light brown wand.

"Now, let's see. Yew dragon heartstring, twelve inches. Yes, let's give this one a try." He said as he handed Saffron the wand. She took it and paused. Everyone's eyes were on her as she just stood there. What was she supposed to do, roll over? She looked over at Lily, asking what to do.

"Well, give it a wave!" Ollivander said before Lily could respond. Saffron nodded, blanching at the sudden and horrible flashback of Mr. Potter's office blowing up.

Regardless, she aimlessly flicked the wand, causing the back shelves to collapse and destroying the ladder attached to it.

"No! no, that is defiantly not the one!" Ollivander said as he took the wand and went back to the shelves.

"Don't worry, when I had to do this I sent Ollivander flying into the back room." Albus spoke up, giving an encouraging nod.

"Yeah, and I not only blew the showroom window into a million different pieces, I sent glass hurtling at passers-by in the street." James piped in, seeming somewhat proud of this fact. Harry gave off an aggravated groan.

"I remember that day well." It seemed he didn't like reminders of the day his eldest son received his first wand.

Seconds later Ollivander reappeared with two more shoe boxes, carrying them under his arm protectively. "Now miss, lets try a few of these." He said, removing a black wand from it's box. "Blackberry, thirteen inches, unicorn hair." He handed the wand to her and the instant Saffron touched it Ollivander's register exploded, sending gold and silver coins into the air.

"Alright! Not that one!" He said, snatching the wand out of her hand. The attempted and discarded wand pile grew as Saffron tried wand after wand, resulting in one of three outcomes: either nothing happened, something blew up, or Ollivander snatched the wand away before the young girl could wave it.

"Not to worry, we'll find you a wand!" Ollivander kept saying encouragingly every few tries, but Saffron started to think this would continue until Ollivander had no shop left. She was just hoping the foundation wouldn't crumble beneath their feet.

"What wand do you have?" Saffron asked Lily as Ollivander went in the back for more wands. Lily reached into her traveling cloak and pulled out her wand, it's smooth dark wood gleaming under the lights.

"Mine is dragon heartstring, will--"

"Willow, thirteen and a half inches." Ollivander finished for her, coming in with a fresh stack of wands. Saffron groaned as he started to unpack them.

"Don't worry. We will find you a wand." Ollivander sounded more determined than ever to conclude this difficult challenge, unwrapping the wands with vigor.

"Come on sir! Let me help! I'm sure if we just consider a few things--"

"No! Just start re-packing and stacking those wands Potter!" James gave a sigh and started repacking the discarded wands.

"Old man."

"Arrogant brat." They said to each other as if routine.

"Don't be fooled." Saffron looked to Albus as he smiled at the pair, watching them argue. "They actually get along; they just don't show it … especially to each other."

"Yeah, they get along like Tom and Jerry." Saffron said, watching as the old man whacked James in the back of the head.

"Fine! You think you can do better!? Fine! We'll prove once and for all that your little theories don't work, boy!" Ollivander yelled as he perched himself on a stool, crossed his arms and grew silent.

"Really! This is great! Okay, don't move!" James said excitedly. "Let me get some of my wands!" Saffron suddenly felt very worried.

"W-what?" Harry stuttered, looking over at Ollivander.

"He's been experimenting with woods and cores. Your son has been sending this good lad" Ollivander pointed over to Albus, "off to Merlin knows where to fetch him different ingredients to fuel his dangerous experiments. I'm just happy when the boy comes back alive!" Albus gave a nervous laugh as his father and Lily looked at him surprised.

"Where exactly does James send you?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow at Albus as he scratched his head nervously.

"Dad, don't worry. Its not like he's forcing me to do this, he's paying me. It's a job. I travel around and collect different woods and cores for him. The woods are simple, but the cores … the cores can get tricky." Just then James burst from the back room, balancing scrolls and boxes as he approached the table.

"Okay! First of I have a few questions for you …" He looked up to see his father's questioning look.

"What?" But Harry only frowned and with a shake of his head said, "We'll talk later." James grinned at him, clearly not affected by Harry's tone of voice.

"He found out, huh?" James looked over to Albus, who nodded. "Anyway, lets get this lady suited up!"

"Don't call me lady. I have a name." Saffron said as he shuffled through his things. She didn't think he heard her.

"Alright, what's your birthday?" He asked, unrolling a scroll and gazing at it intently.

"December 23." James dropped his scroll as Albus gave off a laugh, trying to hide it behind his hand. Ollivander gave dignity less effort as he suddenly burst out into full laughter, slapping his knee as James looked at her in disbelief.

"That blows your calendar theory!" Ollivander laughed as Albus finally recovered.

"What!?" Saffron asked, aggravated.

"Your birthday … is winter solstice …" James stuttered out, still trying to get over the shock.

"Yeah, so what?" Saffron looked at Albus for an explanation this time, understanding that James wasn't going to be much help.

"The reason he asked for your birthday is because he wanted to look up the wood that corresponded to your birthday. You see, on the Celtic druid calendar, instead of birthstones, they have wood. The only day that is not on the calendar, however, is December 23, winter solstice." Albus explain, still trying to erase the grin on his face.

"That's okay though!" James said, suddenly snapping back to reality.

"That's not the only factor!" Ollivander scoffed at James as he dug through the stuff.

"We'll just try some wands though." James said as he pulled out a black wand.

"Now that is where I draw the line." Ollivander stood up and hobbled toward James.

"Those wands are untested and potentially dangerous. I will not let you serve our customer's those hazards!" James was about to argue, but Saffron cut him off, now officially tired of their arguing.

"It's not like your wands were doing any better. Or did you forget the back wall I blew up?" Ollivander glared at her.

"I don't mind, okay? Just let him try." James smiled as Ollivander sat back down, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Okay! This is ash, eleven inches, and the core is a hair from a mane of a Kelpie." He said as he handed the wand to Saffron.

"That thing wasn't easy to catch." Albus piped in and James gave him a little grin.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you?"

"No."

"Well, let's get on with it." James clapped his hands together and motioned for Saffron to wave it. Albus just chuckled at his brother.

Saffron looked down at the wand and gave it a wave. A vase full of flowers shattered, flying across the room and jamming glass into the opposite wall.

"Okay, not that one!" James said as he grabbed the wand and tucked it away. Saffron determined that he had been spending too much time with Ollivander.

"I'm just surprised it works at all." Ollivander said, rubbing his chin. James gave the old man a nod as he pulled out another wand. It was a light wood, it's shape a bit crooked.

"This is walnut, nine inches, demiguise hair, extremely good for transfiguration."

"Demiguise hair!?" Harry exclaimed, looking from Albus to James.

"Where are you sending him!?"

"One sec dad." James said, once again motioning to Saffron. She gave off a sigh and waved it. The ceiling fan cracked and fell to the ground behind James.

"I have just the wand!" He said, not even flinching from the explosion. Yep, too much time with Ollivander.

"Let's face it." Saffron said frustrated. "I'm not going to find a wand."

"You don't find the wand, Miss Blair." She looked over at the old man, who spoke quietly as James shuffled through his wands. "Let the wand find you." Saffron walked over to him, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He chuckled at her question and leaned in a bit, looking her in the eyes.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Blair." He spoke quietly, almost inaudible. "There is no way to determine which wand will choose which wizard. James tries to do the impossible." Saffron was surprised to hear the old man call James by his first name. "But that is exactly why I took him on as my apprentice." Ollivander smiled as he looked over at James, who was speaking with Lily, Harry and Albus, showing them his wands.

"He pushes the limits of what we know about wandlore. I might not agree with all of his methods, but there is no denying that he has unlimited potential." He looked Saffron in the eye again and grinned. "He might be a huge pain in the bum, but there is also no denying his spirit and curiosity for learning."

Saffron was beginning to see what Albus meant. They actually did like each other … they just didn't express their friendship like normal people do. She sort of envied their relationship. They could be honest with each other, no matter the topic.

"I've got it!" Saffron turned to James as he pulled out a light hazel wand from his collection. Saffron looked at Ollivander, who gave her a nod. She stepped forward and took hold of the handle. She suddenly felt her chest warm as she inhaled at the sudden spark at her fingertips. It felt like hot air was rolling around inside her, a sweet but bitter sensation. She looked up at James, who was grinning like a fool.

"Myrtle wood, eleven inches, chimera scales." He said through his large grin. "Those things are angry." Everyone turned to Albus as he rubbed his arm. James walked over to Albus and put his arm around his shoulder. "Have I ever told you how much a appreciate you?"


	9. Promise?

Chapter 9

She couldn't get over it. She had a wand. Her fingers grazed over the smooth knobby wood of the wand in her pocket. She tried so many it was still hard to believe she had finally got hold of one or, from what Mr. Ollivander said, one had gotten hold of her. Whichever it was, Saffron couldn't compress the warmth the wand emitted within her chest every time she touched it. What was she to do with it? Cast those charms in that book she had been reading? From what she had studied it took more than just saying a few cheesy words to get a spell out. Saffron supposed Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley would be able to help her with this. Mr. Potter had also said that she would be going to Hogwarts also… That raised another bunch of problems.

How was she supposed to compete with kids her age that had been studying this stuff since they were eleven? Her face whitened at a new idea. She wasn't going to have classes with children, was she? She hoped not. She'd rather blow things up for the rest of her life. She'd ask Mr. Potter about this matter later, but right now she was being shown around a rather colorful and boisterous shop. The name of the shop was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a rather crowded joke shop that clearly belonged to one of Lily and Hugo's relatives. They seemed to have everything, from normal magic cards, or muggle magic tricks, to twenty-four hour love potions. It was all pretty crude to Saffron, who normally didn't enjoy this sort of thing, but she had to admit it was somewhat amusing.

Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley were talking to Mr. Weasley, who seemed to run the joke shop with his brother, one of Hugo and Lily's Uncles. Hugo was flirting with two girls around the daydreams in a bottle, and Lily was browsing over in the muggle magic tricks. Saffron sighed as she glanced at her. Lily hadn't been as light hearted since Saffron had upset her. She had forgiven Saffron, but she was clearly still upset. Saffron walked up behind her and looked down. Lily was gazing at a set of cards curiously.

"What are you doing?" Saffron asked, causing Lily to turn abruptly. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Saffron said as Lily gave a little sigh of relief.

"That's fine. And to answer your question I was looking at these." She held up the cards. They had that cheesy black magician wand with white tips on it. "I was just wondering what muggles use them for."

"Magic tricks and card games." Saffron responded bluntly. When Lily gave her a confused look she took the cards and popped them open. "I'll pay for them later." She added to Lily before she shuffled through the cards. She took a second to look at them, then shuffled them and spread them out.

"Pick one." Saffron said, holding the cards out to Lily.

"What?"

"Pick one." Lily drew a card from the pile, looking at it, then Saffron.

"Now I tell you what card you have." She said as she stacked the remaining cards.

"Ten of spades." Lily looked wide eyed at Saffron.

"Yes, how did you know?" Lily asked, smiling as she eagerly looked through the card set.

"It's a trick." Saffron said. "Muggle magic tricks are not magic at all, merely tricks and slide of hand. For instance," She took out a U.S. quarter she had in her pocket. Throughout this entire time she had kept hold of her money from the U.S.

"See?" Saffron showed Lily the coin, waved one hand over the other and showed Lily her hands. There was no coin. Saffron almost laughed at Lily's astonished face. She was so easily amused. Saffron then reached out and acted as if she pulled the coin out of Lily's ear.

"Wh-How did!?" Lily clapped her hands together. Saffron couldn't help but grin.

"Relax, like I said, it's a trick. See, I show you the coin," Saffron showed the coin "I wave my hands together to hide the coin in between my fingers, so you don't see it." She also showed Lily this.

"Then, without you seeing the coin, I reach out, and flip the coin out between my fingers." She said, showing how she pulled the coin out to Lily. Lily was so giddy about this Saffron let her keep the quarter after explaining that it was muggle American currency.

"Hey Lily…" Saffron wasn't at all excited to bring up the topic, but she felt she had to. She had to know if Lily was still mad at her.

"Are…Are we cool?" Lily looked up at Saffron with a bit of a frown. The red head took a moment to think and Saffron thought for a second she was going to hit her.

"Well, I suppose I'm a bit cold, but Uncle George said he'd get the heater fixed in time for winter." Saffron paused at this. Huh? "Although I don't see why he doesn't just perform a charm for it, or have Aunt Hermione do one. My uncle's a very strange man." She continued as she looked back down at the quarter. "Grandpa will be excited to see this; he likes all of this muggle stuff. Can I give this to him for Christmas for his collection?!" She said happily.

"Th-that's not what I meant." Saffron interrupted Lily's happy chatter, scratching the back of her head nervously. "I was asking if we're fine…After this morning at the Leaky Cauldron…" Lily gave a little "oh" sound and stayed silent. Saffron gave a defeated sigh and looked down.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have said that, but in my opinion you were over reacting a bit, blowing things out of proportion. But that doesn't matter in the end, because I know I hurt your feelings, even if I didn't mean to so… I'm sorry." She ran through her little speech fast, shuffling the cards back and forth in her hands to keep her nerve. She waited for Lily to say something, not daring to look over at her.

Saffron wasn't used to apologizing. It was hard for her. She was used to not giving a damn, but now her brain was haunted with this damn girl's presence. She wanted to toss it out but it clung on, making her feel dared a glance over at Lily but instantly regretted it. Lily was still staring at the quarter, almost solemnly. She wouldn't meet Saffron's eyes, and this made Saffron feel even worse.

"Come on! I'll do anything, just don't be mad anymore!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" With that suddenly Lily snapped her head up and smiled.

"Alright then, all is forgiven." Saffron stared at the older girl, shocked. "We'd better get going, mom's expecting us home for lunch." Lily said as she took Saffron by the hand and dragged her towards Mr. Potter and the others. What? Saffron felt her eye twitch. Another freaking trap!

"And remember," Saffron looked up at Lily, who was wearing that grin on her face. "You promised." Saffron's eye twitched again.

Crap.

They left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after saying good-bye to Hugo's father and headed down the alley, towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"We aren't using Floo Powder again….Are we?" Saffron felt sick at the very notion. Harry laughed and nodded. Saffron sighed.

"Better than Apperating." She mumbled to herself, Lily's iron grip still on her hand. They were once again greeted by Neville but didn't stop to chat. They headed straight for the fireplace and borrowed some of Neville's floo powder.

"I'll be seeing you three at Hogwarts I suppose!" Neville said cheerfully before watching them one by one disappear with a flash of green fire. Saffron made her way inside and called out her destination. The drain clog feeling enveloped her as she coughed on the smoke. She tried to land on her feet this time, but merely stumbled out of the fireplace and crash landed on the sofa. She heard Lily laughing as she pulled Saffron up, Saffron still coughing.

"Yep…Still hate it." She mumbled as she heard Mr. Potter laugh from one of the arm chairs as footsteps entered the room.

"Hey there." Saffron turned to see Ernie Macmillan standing in the kitchen with Mrs. Potter, putting down a mug of something as he made his way over to Saffron.

"I-uh- heard you went to get your wand! That's excellent!" He said, obviously trying to strike up a conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Saffron asked, ignoring his comment as she brushed ashes from her jacket.

"I thought I'd come and see how you were, and I'm glad I came! I have to say it's good to see you accept all of this. If you have any questions, any at all, just ask!" Saffron stared at her father for a second or two; arms crossed and asked,

"Where do babies come from?"

Her father's face dropped faster than Mach five. His expression was priceless in her book: confusion, shock, with a hint of fear. Beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm guessing your little girl still thinks the stork brings babies in blankets to people who 'really love each other'." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Her father laughed nervously when he realized it was a joke.

"haha, yes, well…" He said tensely. "Why don't we have a look at your wand! I'm sure it'll be one of Ollivander's best!" He said enthusiastically, walking over and standing by the couch, between Lily's place on the sofa and Harry's place in the armchair.

"Actually, it isn't one of Ollivander's!" Lily said excitedly, grabbing Saffron's left arm as the young delinquent pulled out her wand with her other arm. "My brother James made it!"

"Yeah, its Myrtle wood and something scales." Saffron said, holding out her wand.

"Chimera scales!" They all turned to see Albus coming out of the fireplace, followed by Hugo and Hermione.

"Hey! We ran into Albus again!" Hugo yelled as he stepped forward, collapsing into the other armchair. He looked over at Ernie and paused, then turned to Lily.

"Who's this?" Hermione slapped her son up-side the head as she dusted herself off.

"Hugo! I swear, you're as blunt and boorish as your father. This is Ernie Macmillan, Saffron's father." She said in a strict voice as Hugo rubbed the back of his head. Albus chuckled then turned back to Saffron.

"James said this wand is eleven inches. The chimera scales I got on the isle of Sicily, and the myrtle wood I got in the Northwest part of the United States." Saffron looked up at him surprised.

"Really? That's where I grew up, in Oregon." Albus smiled at her and nodded.

"That may be why the wand's compatible with you, I heard James talking about something like that." Saffron looked down at her wand, feeling again the warmth it emitted into her chest.

Small talk ensued until Saffron quietly excused herself and returned to the guest room. She sat there, reading, until she heard a knock at the door. "Mind if I come in?" Her father said, barely opening the door and peaking in.

"Kay'" She said, not looking up. She flipped a page in her book as he stepped in and sat down on the bed.

"Ginny sent me up here to tell you dinner's ready." She gave a stiff nod as she continued reading about red caps and doxies in the defense against the dark arts book. Despite having accomplished what he was sent to do Ernie simply sat there, looking at the floor boards nervously. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure it was a good idea. Knowing their relationship it probably wasn't. She guessed he thought so too, for after a second of silence he got up and headed for the door.

"Hey." Saffron called out, still looking down at her book. Ernie sprang around so fast she was almost sure he had gotten whiplash.

"Yes?" He asked. She still didn't look up at him, but she pointed to a spot in her book.

"Why does a red cap run and leave behind a tooth after hearing stuff from the bible? That's just ridiculous." She asked, showing him the picture of the red cap.

"Well, it's a little hard to explain. Red caps aren't afraid of much, and are willing to attack anyone foolish enough to come near their nesting spot. Why their afraid of the bible is anyone's guess, but it leaves behind a tooth as a sort of surrender, telling the person that it will not bother him… for now." Ernie explained as he walked over to Saffron and looked over the book. Saffron nodded and looked at the book again. All of this stuff was out there and no one knew… well, she didn't know, at least.

They headed down for dinner, Ernie unusually happy as they enjoyed Ginny's cooking. Hermione and Hugo chose to stay, saying that Ron had decided to work late.

"Why were you over here for breakfast anyway? I told you Rose had offered to cook us breakfast and you just sped over here!" Hermione asked Hugo as they ate, giving him a cold look.

"That's why I came! She said she was going to try cooking without magic! The last time she did that she set the kitchen on fire." Hermione gave a scolding glare to Hugo, who gulped down his dinner faster than before.

"At least she cooks! I swear you're going to starve when you leave home." Everyone laughed as the mother and son continued arguing. Even Saffron was entertained.

"Wow. You guys have a large extended family, don't you?" Saffron said before taking a bite of her potatoes.

"You don't know the half of it!" Lily responded. "I have five uncles, four who have multiple children of their own, as well as honorary Weasley's, such as Teddy."

"Wait! He's not honorary anymore remember! He's engaged to Victiore!" Hugo exclaimed through a mouth full of food.

"Honestly, swallow before speaking!" Hermione said before she took a sip of her drink.

"Your whole family has been in Gryffindor right?" Saffron asked. "Mrs. Weasley told me so at Flourish and Blotts." Harry nodded and swallowed his food before speaking.

"Yes, with a few exceptions. I believe one of Percy's daughters is in Ravenclaw."

"The one where all the brainiacs go?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Oh man, she's been reading Hogwarts: A history!" Hugo exclaimed. "I didn't think anyone but Mom was ever interested enough to actually read about it, but there goes my theory!" Everyone laughed except Hermione, who gave an irritated sigh.

"So what? I'm just trying to figure out which one I'll be in." Saffron admitted. She was secretly anxious about this. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of being judged, but she was interested into which category she fit.

"Well, if it helps, I was in Hufflepuff." Ernie said from across the table.

"So is Emily. She'll be attending her third year. I'd be great to have both of you in my old house." He said. As for Saffron, she really didn't want to be in Hufflepuff. Not because of the house itself, merely because it was her father's house. She didn't want to be a part of his family in any way.

"Tomorrow we'll start your lessons and try to get you caught up with your year." Harry spoke, cheering Saffron up some (though she'd never admit to it). "I'll be teaching you about transfiguration and defense against the dark arts, and Hermione will teach you about charms and the other stuff. You're entering a tricky year, because it's the year after the O.W.L examinations. Those are the tests that determine what students take in their final two years. But Professor McGonagall has agreed to take you on as a special case. You'll still be taking classes with the other students, but you'll also have to take special lessons to catch up. Hopefully by the end of the month you'll be in good shape." Harry smiled at Saffron and patted her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Hermione and I will help you as much as we can and, from the looks of it, you've already started learning without us." Saffron blushed and turned away. "Not really." She said, not wanting to show interest. Harry laughed. It was clear he already knew about her late night reading. She cursed in her head. Did this guy have to know everything!?

--

Chapter 9 up! I'm so far behind my updates.  
Anyway, I've gotten some new character designs up and some new pictures so if you'd like to take a look at them, visit my profile page.

Have a nice day,  
- Kruger


	10. Flight simulation

Chapter 10

Yells and shouts could be heard above as Saffron's eyes scanned across the page of _Hogwarts: a History_, taking the words in. It was hard to concentrate on the book with all the racket they were making. For the past week Saffron had been studying like crazy, practicing spells, reading and studying like a mad man. Reading wise she was currently looking through fourth year defense against the dark arts, third year transfiguration, third year charms, and second year potions. She wasn't even going to try herbology, it would just confuse her with all of the different plants.

Every day her and Mr. Potter would get up early and practice defensive spells and transfiguration. After breakfast she would read until Mrs. Weasley got off work, then she'd help her with charms and potions. Every now and then Lily would help her, answering questions and such. The red head would also drag her to the river every now and then, saying she'd die if she studied too much. As for Saffron, she didn't try to argue since she knew Lily would probably just guilt her into going anyway.

Saffron heard more hollering and looked up to see Mr. Weasley on the ground, his broom in one hand and his other rubbing his head. The young delinquent sighed and turned back to her book. Hugo had convinced everyone to come out and play two on two Quidditch, Ginny and Harry on one side, and Hugo and his father on the other with Lily the self proclaimed referee. Saffron would have preferred to stay at the house, but one look at Lily and she knew she didn't have a choice. She looked up at them again and almost laughed at the sight. It seems Ginny had hit Ron with the big red ball and they were arguing. It was truly comical watching Ginny whacking Ron with her broom, Harry trying to break it up while Lily and Hugo laughed.

Saffron sighed and threw down her book, knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate. It was hard to learn anything when everything you read was in one ear and out the other before you realized what was happening. She took to watching the happy family argue and play around.

She watched Harry and Hugo face off with a red ball while Ginny and Ron guarded the home made goal posts (Two enchanted hoola-hoops). Lily took to watching from the ground, calling anyone on any foul she could spot. Saffron leaned on her knees as she rested her head in her hand. She watched them play for a little while before they all bustled to the ground and looked in the box they brought. It seemed like they lost something. Mr. Potter flew into the air and looked around… What was he looking for?

Before Saffron could do anything she jumped at the flicker of gold that passed right by her nose. She looked around in shock and quickly found the culprit … a bustling little gold ball with wings. It zoomed around and darted every which way. Saffron's eye twitched as the little bumble ball whizzed past her ear, causing her to snap her head around. It was like the thing was taunting her. It buzzed near her face again, causing the young girl to fall off the tree stump she was sitting on with a yelp of surprise. She hated flying bugs and this thing wasn't any better! It was creepy the way the gold ball buzzed with a sort of chiming sound.

The steady buzzing sound slowly goaded her nerves as she followed the damn thing with her eyes, not wanting it to surprise her again. It twitched and darted around a little before diving at Saffron again. With a swift swing she slapped the little irritant out of the air, causing it to tumble to the ground. It jerked and shuddered in the grass, then wrapped its wings around itself and lay still. Hesitantly, Saffron snuck up and got a better look at it. The little gold ball had detailed etchings decorating its body, its thin wings transparently enfolded around its body. She picked it up and was surprised to see it was as light as a feather.

"Well, that's just our luck!" Saffron turned to see Hugo, Lily, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Weasley walking towards them, carrying the trunk that the balls were in.

"What happened?" Saffron asked, gripping the gold ball in her hand to make sure it didn't pop up and fly away.

"We lost our snitch." Hugo said glumly. "I thought you were supposed to be a seeker Uncle Harry!" Harry sent a glare his way.

"We didn't put up a spell to keep it in the play area, so it flew away!" Hugo finished, leaving Saffron with no understanding of what he was talking about. She looked to Lily.

"The snitch is one of four balls that are put into play during a normal Quidditch match. In our case, the ball flew out of the box."

"It's the most important ball in the game!" Ron said, showing Saffron the other balls inside the box. Saffron jumped when the muddy brown balls jerked and fought against its restraints.

"Ron! Don't worry Saffron, that's the bludger." Ginny said kindly to Saffron while shooting a glare at Ron.

"Nice name, what does it do? Knock people upside the head?" Saffron said sarcastically. To her astonishment Ginny said yes. "God, it is like football!" Saffron said.

"This ball," Ginny explained as she picked up the red ball "is the Quaffle. There are seven players on a team. The chasers take up three of those players and use the Quaffle to score points by throwing it through the opposing team's hoops." She explained and Saffron nodded.

"There are two beaters on the team and their job is to knock the bludgers, which fly around the pitch, at opposing players and away from their own." The ball gave another jolt. "Who are the other two players?" Saffron asked, staring warily at the bludger.

"There's the keeper, who protects the three goal posts, and the seeker," She smiled at Harry "who is in charge of catching the snitch. Whichever team catches the snitch gets a hundred and fifty points for their team and the capture of the snitch ends the game. Whichever team has the most points wins."

"I can't believe I lost it. It's probably to London by now." Harry said, tucking his hands in his pockets. "The snitch is almost impossible to see once it's let out of the box and can fly until the enchantment wears off." Flying? Saffron froze.

"Does it have wings?" Saffron asked and Harry nodded affirmatively.

"Well, you didn't lose it then." Saffron said nervously and held out the little golden ball, almost laughing at the look on everyone's face.

"What?" She chuckled, holding it out to Mr. Potter. "I thought you wanted this thing."

"How-Where-" Mr. Potter stuttered, taking the little ball from Saffron.

"I was…reading and that thing started buzzing around my head, so I smacked it." When no one knew what she was talking about Saffron motioned knocking it out of the air.

"I thought I killed it though, 'cause it stopped moving after I hit it, but now I know it's just your game ball--" Hugo suddenly darted forward and grabbed Saffron by the wrist.

"Hey! Hands off bozo!" Saffron yelled as Hugo dragged her to the play area and gave her a broom.

"Up. Now." He said strictly. Saffron had never seen him so serious, it was a little scary.

"What do you mean up! I've never flown one of these…Things!" Saffron exclaimed, not really pleased with his orders.

"Fine! I'll teach you!" He said excitedly, causing her eye to twitch.

"No." She said, dropping the broom on the ground.

"But you could be an awesome seeker!"

"And I could fall and break my neck."

"Not if I teach you!"

"Imagine how much faith I have in your teaching when all you've taught me so far is what someone looks like when partially regurgitated chewed food is rolling around in their wide open trap!"

"But-" Hugo was about to retort until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough you two." Ginny said, stepping in between the two teens. "Hugo, you can't force her to fly if she doesn't want to." He huffed and was about to argue, but decided against it when he saw the look on his aunt's face.

"Now everyone inside. Hermione's in there and she's probably finished with that book she was reading and resorted to organizing our bookshelf in alphabetical order."

Everyone rushed into the house at this with Harry in the lead. Everyone knew he liked his mess where it was. Saffron was about to follow, but was stopped by Ginny.

"Here." She said, holding out the broom to Saffron.

"I already told you no." The young girl said, shrugging away the broom.

"Come on. Everyone else is teaching you something and this is the one thing I can teach better than anyone else." Ginny said, waving the broom in front of Saffron's face.

"Come on," She chanted in a sing song voice.

"You know you want too." She had to admit she was curious. Every day it seemed there was a Quidditch game on the radio and every day she would see Mrs. Potter sitting on the couch, listening to the broadcast. Hugo also raved on and on about it, not to mention Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter.

"Fine, just stop using that voice." Saffron rolled her eyes and took the broom. She wasn't too excited about the game itself though. It was more the prospect of actually flying.

"Does it go fast?" Saffron asked, causing Ginny to grin.

"Depends on the flyer." She said before mounting her broom. "Now, get on the broom and we'll start."

"But what about Mrs. Weasley reorganizing your…" Saffron pointed to the house and Ginny laughed.

"Hermione went home before we came out here." Ginny said before going into the air. "Now, come on."

Feeling ridiculous, Saffron straddled the broom.

"Now what?" She said, trying to contain her embarrassment about riding a cleaning utensil.

"We'll start with something simple. Kick off and hover for a few seconds, then put your feet back on the ground." Saffron cocked her eyebrow up in question. Did she expect her to know how to lift this thing off the ground?

"Just kick off! Once you have your feet off the ground you'll hover. A broomstick is like a wand in a way, only it focuses you magic on making it fly instead of using enchantments." Ginny said, sitting side-saddle on her broom, facing Saffron. The young delinquent sighed and looked at the ground. Hopefully she wouldn't be seeing this view coming straight at her after she left the soft grass.

She remembered she tried this once before, during Halloween. Ironically her mother had dressed her up as a witch and sent her off to trick or treat. This was when she didn't have control over the freaky incidences and when her mother had trouble with her different addictions. Saffron wondered around for hours, not daring to approach any houses. She was the only child in her class that hated the prospect of asking strangers for candy. She didn't like sweets all that much.

She carried her empty bag and her little toy broom down the street until she spotted a bunch of kids she recognized from school. She watched as they hopped around on their brooms, acting as if they were soaring through the night sky. Saffron merely scoffed and walked past when they noticed her. She continued on around a corner and disappeared down an alley. She knew if she stayed they would have asked her to join them, and she may even have secretly wanted to. But she didn't want to admit it, or show any interest. She kept telling herself it was stupid, the way they were bouncing around. They looked like idiots … but they also looked like they were having fun.

She felt stupid then too. Standing in that alleyway; straddling a broom. She felt ridiculous, but she wanted to see what the fuss was about. She took a step, the broom still between her legs and huffed. It wasn't fun. She stomped out another step and then got frustrated. She took one big leap and then shot herself up into the air. She remembered the second she couldn't feel the ground she freaked.

She ended up tilting the broom forward and flew into a garbage can. She knew what would happen if she told her mother, so she just pretended it never took place, leaving the little toy broom in that alley before running home. She still had a little scar along the hairline of her eyebrow from her encounter with that damn dumpster. She had to get stitches for it, and they had to shave her eyebrow off to get to the wound. For a month she ran around with one eyebrow and a sown up cut where the other eyebrow should have been. That had been wonderful.

"Saffron?" Ginny's voice snapped Saffron out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled before concentrating on the task at hand. So, it was like then. All she had to do is scuff and leap. Scuff and leap. She took a deep breath before she kicked off. It felt like a wind current had just caught her to keep her in the air. She looked down at the ground getting farther away and gripped the handle. Her mind began to swarm with curses and panic as she wobbled on the broomstick. Ginny calling out guidance, making sure not to get too far from Saffron.

"Come on! You're doing good, just relax a bit!" Relax!? She was in the freaking air! Ginny flew up to her and grabbed the front of her broom, steadying her a bit.

"There, see? Now, directing it is pretty simple. Lean forward to go forward, and lean back to stop. The more you lean forward the faster you go, and you pull back to slow down. You turn the snout of the broomstick to change the direction you're going in. Got it?" Ginny explained after letting go of Saffron's broom.

"Let's go around in a circle. We'll go slow first and then gain speed as we go."

Like Ginny said they started out slow, the whole time Saffron felt like ramming her head through a pole from embarrassment. It might be normal for wizards to ride a broom but to Saffron, who was raised my muggles, it was like she was ten years old again. She soon found her comfort with it though. It was like she was being taught to ride a bicycle all over again. The more you do it the better you are. Soon she wanted to start testing how fast she could go.

She was a notorious speed demon back home, whether it was motorcycles or cars or, now it seems, brooms. Before she could go too fast though Mrs. Potter told her it was time to go inside. Now almost dark, Ginny and Saffron made their way back towards the house, carrying their brooms.

"If anyone had told me how fast these things go I would have tried that a while ago. I wonder how fast I can get it." Saffron pondered out loud, causing Ginny to laugh.

"Well, you won't go too fast on that. That's my brother's old Cleansweep. There are sleeker, faster models, but those cost quite a bit of money."

"Hey, Mrs. Potter? Did you play Quidditch in school?" Ginny nodded and propped her broom on her shoulder.

"That, and two years professionally. I played for the Hollyhead Harpies as Chaser, and then took a job with the Daily Prophet as head of the Quidditch section."

"Does your whole family play Quidditch or something? They all seem pretty fanatical about it." Saffron commented, tucking her free hand in her pocket.

"Well, everyone except Hermione. First there's my brother Charlie who played seeker for Gryffindor and was Quidditch team captain his seventh year, Fred and George played as beaters until they left school, Ron played as keeper in his fifth and sixth year after Wood graduated, and Harry played seeker until he left school after his sixth year." This caught Saffron's attention.

"Mr. Potter didn't finish school?" This was very surprising to her.

"No, but he had a…very good reason." She finished, not saying more on the topic.

"Anyway, after us there was George's son, Fred, who played chaser and right now his sister, Roxanne, who plays beater. Percy's daughter also plays, much to his disapproval. She said she'd be trying out for the team this year. James played keeper when he was in school, but got kicked off for starting a fight on the pitch…in the air." Ginny sighed at the memory.

"Anyway, why don't we pick up where we left off sometime tomorrow? We'll see if you'll make a decent seeker."


	11. King's cross

Chapter 11

Saffron was tired. Her last three weeks of summer break was nothing but studying. If she wasn't eating or sleeping she was being taught by Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter or reading about their lessons. She rolled over in her bed, staying well tucked within her blanket. Every once in a while her father would stop by and help, but he also had a job and his family to take care of. She enjoyed most her flying lessons with Mrs. Potter though. She had gotten pretty fast, but Mrs. Potter was right, that Cleansweep was pretty slow. Hugo had been raving for the last week about her flying, saying 'If you're in Gryffindor, you're trying out for the team!' She felt like smacking him every now and then but, most of the time, she refrained herself.

Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley had been mostly helping her with her wand work. She had gotten pretty good too, but not to the level she should be at. She kept reviewing Mr. Potter's advice and everything he had taught her over and over again that night, trying to get ready for the next day, for she would be off to school with Lily and Hugo. It was exciting yet nerve-racking at the same time. What would it be like?

She had already read through most of _Hogwarts: A History_ much to Hugo's agony. But even after all of her studying nothing could prepare her for what awaited her. Someone pulled back the curtains and the light hit Saffron's eyes, causing her to retreat to the safety under her covers. Tomorrow she would be heading away from the security and comfort she had found in Mr. Potter's home. She would almost miss it. She _would_ miss it.

There was a violent tug at Saffron's blankets and the young delinquent tugged back, throwing the covers back over her head. Tomorrow would start a new life for her. "Saffron … Saffron" The bed shifted as a soft voice echoed in her ears.

"Time to get up." Saffron stirred slightly, tilting her head away from the breath in her ear.

"Saffron." The young girl groaned and slightly opened her eyes and had to think about what she was seeing for a second. Why was she seeing red? Realization struck her when she felt a small bite on her ear.

"AHH!" Saffron shot up and covered her ear, tossing a hysterical Lily to the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing!" the young delinquent yelled, her face as red as Lily's hair. The laughing girl tried to answer but couldn't get a word out.

"You-you wouldn't get up!" She laughed out, curling up on Saffron's bed.

"Stop laughing!" Saffron yelled, but Lily didn't move. By this time Saffron was going from red to purple, taking her pillow and hitting Lily with it.

"Out!" She yelled as she continued to strike the red head, who only laughed harder at this.

"Out! OUT!" Lily covered her head and ran for the door.

"Your face is so cute when it's red!" Saffron let out a yell at this and tossed the pillow at the retreating Lily, hitting her in the back of the head before she reached the door, shutting it. Saffron could hear her still laughing on the other side of the door, causing her eye to twitch. Was this what Mr. Potter had to put up with every morning from Mrs. Potter!?

Sometimes that girl is insufferable! Saffron got up grudgingly and looked over to the cabinet. A set of cloths were on the table with a note on them.

_Here is your school uniform, put it on when we're on the train.  
- Lily_

Looking at the uniform made Saffron's eye twitch. It was a dork vest with a dress shirt, a traveling cloak and a skirt. She would have to make some major modifications later. Despite the urge to burn them she packed them in a trunk Mr. Potter had given her to use. In it were her books, clothes, and other school stuff. One thing she would have to get used to was quills… or maybe just sneak some pencils and pens into class. That'll work. She grinned to herself and closed the trunk after extracting a white long sleeved hoody and a pair of jean shorts. She tucked her wand in her back pocket before opening the door where Lily stood, wearing a white summer dress.

"Up?" Saffron scowled at her question and shut the door loudly in response.

"Breakfast!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen. Lily grabbed the moody girl's hand and giggled at the growl Saffron emitted.

"I see you're not awake yet. We'll change that before long." If Saffron didn't know any better, that sounded like a threat…Actually, it probably was.

Mr. Potter sat at the table sipping coffee and reading the morning paper, which Saffron noticed had moving pictures like the Potter's family photos.

"How'd you girls sleep?" Harry asked, putting down his paper. Lily giggled as Saffron groaned again, sitting down and laying her head on the table.

"That bad, huh?" he asked before getting up and helping Ginny carry in the food. Lily sat down by Saffron and poked her side. Saffron growled again, and this time her stomach joined in, rumbling as Ginny sat down a plate of food in front of her. She sat up and ate, ignoring Lily's pokes and attempts to gain her attention. After a while she stopped and gave Saffron a moment to think while she ate her breakfest.

What would Hogwarts be like? She had read about it, but she was still worried. What if she was really behind her classmates? Mr. Potter said something about tests that they have in their fifth year, so what would happen to her since she missed them? She gave off a sigh, wiping her mouth on her sleeve before looking up. She instantly regretted it.

Lily was leaning over the table, her elbow supporting her weight, her head resting in her hand. The side of her cheek was slightly scrunched by her palm as she dazedly stared at Saffron, looking her in the eye when the young delinquent noticed. Saffron felt one of her damned blushes creep over her cheeks as Lily's smile widened. And it wasn't her smirk, no, it was her smile. If Saffron thought that damned smirk was attractive nothing could have compared to the look Lily was giving her now. Her slightly dazed chocolate colored eyes stared straight into Saffron's emerald ones, the young delinquent could see her reflection in their depths. Saffron's mind went blank. Suddenly Lily let out a little giggle, causing Saffron's blush to darken. Lily picked up Saffron's napkin and reached out, wiping Saffron's cheek with the cloth.

"Missed a spot."

Saffron felt like her face would ignite at the touch. Afterwards Lily turned back to her own plate and began to eat while Saffron was frozen to the spot. What had just happened? Saffron felt her thoughts spin and spiral into confusion as she turned to her own plate. Her heart was pounding, her face was the color of Lily's hair. She couldn't think straight, let alone concentrate on eating. This had never happened to her before. Her mind froze like she was dropped into water below freezing, but why? Saffron dared a glance at Lily and saw she was still eating and now speaking with her father about something. She couldn't concentrate on their conversation, but the one thing she did notice was that Lily was still smiling. What was this girl doing to her?

Saffron stayed silent for the rest of the meal, staring at her plate. Afterwards she helped Mrs. Potter with the dishes and they started gathering their belongings for the trip to Hogwarts.

"So how far away is this place anyway?" She asked. Harry threw a jacket on and zipped it up.

"Hogwarts' location is known only to the headmistress of the school, and probably the owls that deliver the mail." Saffron looked up, alarmed.

"Then how are we supposed to get there!?"

"Well, we'll take the floo network over to The Leaky Cauldron and then we're going to drive to King's Cross Station where you and Lily will catch the train to Hogwarts."

"A train? We're taking a train?" Saffron was just surprised they were using such a normal transportation method instead of all of that floo and apparating stuff. But she had read in _Hogwarts: A History _that you couldn't apparate on or off school grounds, thank goodness. But a train? To an unknown location? This wasn't easing her nerves. The train thing was fine, but where was Hogwarts?

"Time to go! Get your trunks and we'll head out!" Harry yelled, trying to tie his tie while he walked.

"Honey, just let me or you're going to strangle yourself." Ginny came from the kitchen and straightened his tie as Lily came down the stairs with her things. While Saffron only had one trunk Lily had a trunk, two bags, and a cage with a light brown owl inside.

"Make sure Tailbit's cage is fastened! We don't want a repeat of last year." Harry said as Ginny let go of his tie.

"Tailbit?" Saffron chuckled, turning to the little owl.

"Yep, this is Tailbit." Lily laughed as she held up the cage. The little puffy owl twisted his head around and darted his grey eyes around Saffron's person, looking at everything from her shoes to her jet black hair. Saffron wasn't certain if she could believe that this little bird was used to delivered letters. It was half the size of an envelope! Still, the young delinquent couldn't shake the feeling that the little owl was much more than meets the eye.

They took the floo powder to The Leaky Cauldron, like Mr. Potter had said, and chatted with Professor Longbottom's wife. She told them her husband went to Hogwarts three days ago to set up for his classes and said he was looking forward to this year. After their goodbyes they headed out to a car they were borrowing from Neville and went on their way to King's Cross. Saffron was surprised Mr. Potter could drive. She just assumed he wouldn't need to, being a wizard and all. Lily and Saffron were in the back seat with the small owl stuffed between them, while Mrs. and Mr. Potter sat in the front seats. Lily kept cooing to the pudgy bird while Saffron merely stared out the tinted windows, watching London pass by while listening to Lily's irritatingly sweet voice.

Her eye twitched when she saw the bird's reflection stare back at her, its large eyes not amused in the slightest. What the heck was with that bird!? It treated her like a mouse it could chase. It reminded her of a dog in her neighborhood that chased all of the little children on their way home from school. It attacked the tire of her bike one time, ripping it to pieces and munching on a bit of it after Saffron had retreated.

"Can you get that damn plush toy to stare at something else?" Saffron asked, turning to face Lily. "It looks like it's planning to stuff me in an envelope and leave me in someone's mailbox." Lily merely laughed and turned the cage so that the owl wasn't facing Saffron.

"How's that?" Lily asked. Before Saffron could respond the owl turned it's head slowly and continued to stare at Saffron. It reminded the young delinquent of that horror movie her mother loved to watch, but scared her like hell.

"God that's creepy!" Saffron exclaimed. "Can't we throw a blanket over the cage or something!?"

"But Tailbit's afraid of the dark." Lily said, stroking the cage. How could a freaking owl be afraid of the dark? Saffron felt her eye twitch again as she let out an exasperated sigh, turning back to the window. She could still see Tailbit's reflection staring at her.

When they finally arrived at Kings Cross Station the place was swarming with people, all carrying backpacks and suitcases. They acquired a cart for Lily to put her things on while Saffron simply insisted on carrying her luggage.

"Are you sure you don't want a trolley?" Harry asked, securing Tailbit onto the top of Lily's junk.

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks. I don't have as much stuff as Lily, who seems have packed her entire bedroom in that thing." Harry laughed and pushed the cart for Lily, Mrs. Potter and Lily walking with him down the platform. Saffron walked a little behind them.

"So where is this train anyway?" Saffron assumed the train to Hogwarts would stick out among the normal ones, but so far all of the trains seemed to be the same.

"Its on Platform 9¾. We'll be there soon." Saffron watched as the numbers on the signs flew by. Three and four; five and six; seven and eight. Then they all paused when they reached the platform with the numbers nine and ten. Saffron looked around, expecting to see the train but nothing out of the ordinary was visible. She was so used the seeing weird things she felt a little disappointed.

"Okay Saffron." Harry spoke up, causing Saffron to look at him. "This is how you get onto the platform. You simple need to run at the pillar directly between nine and ten. After that, move out of the way of the entrance. We don't want you getting run over on your first day." Harry joked.

"Of coarse. Simply…run at a freaking wall!", Saffron said sarcastically, not really surprised at it.

"What if I actually hit the wall?" Harry looked down at her and shrugged.

"Then it will hurt."

After glaring at him for a second Saffron tightened the grip on her school trunk. She watched as Harry, Lily and Ginny ran through the barrier, disappearing from view. She took a deep breath, then took her turn. She was thankful she didn't hit the wall and quickly followed after Lily and her family. There a surprising number of people about on the platform. Children saying good-bye to their parents, teens greeting their friends who they hadn't seen all summer, and parents running after their kids, reminding them of things they'd otherwise forget.

"Come on, let's find Ron and Hermione." Ginny said to her, snapping Saffron out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure" She said quietly before following in the happy family's wake. The young girl had never felt as isolated from the Potters as she felt at that moment. It was stupid, what she was feeling. She kept telling herself this, but she couldn't swallow that lump in her throat. There they walked; happily chatting about the school year, the holidays, and that they'd miss each other. Every now and then Lily would stop and chat with someone she knew from school and they'd laugh and giggle together, telling each other about their summers. The young delinquent felt like she was watching them from behind a thick, clear glass. No sound could get out; no one could see in. All she could do was stand there and watch people live.

Then her head turned slowly to a mother and her daughter. The mother looked to be reminding her daughter of something, but the young girl was too preoccupied with waving at friends to listen. The girl said good-bye and kissed her mother on the cheek before running off with her friends. The woman yelled something after her, but then gave up, giving off a quick sigh. The woman then looked up and looked slightly surprised at the sight of Saffron. They stared at each other, the woman clearly not certain what to do. Saffron had a soft frown on her face. It was clear that she hadn't expected Saffron to be there. The idiot forgot to tell her.

"Who's that?" Saffron jumped and turned to see Lily standing behind her.

"Don't you have those damn giggling girls to chat with!?" Saffron yelled, not liking the sudden shock to her heart.

"Not currently. Who is that woman?" Saffron let off a little sigh before looking back at the woman. She was currently walking away from them, pulling on her white gloves for warmth.

"Nobody … just my father's wife."

"What? That was your stepmother?" Lily said excitedly, looking up at the woman again.

"She's very pretty."

"So what? You act like you just saw an amazing phenomenon or something." Saffron scuffed.

"Well, its not everyday I get to see your family. I wonder why she didn't say hello."

"She's not my family. She was just dropping off her real daughter. You know, the legitimate one." Saffron said coldly, turning her back on the form of the retreating mother.

"Saffron! You shouldn't say such things! I'm sure she just needed to be somewhere." Somehow, Saffron knew this wasn't the case.

"Hey!" Saffron looked up to see Hugo running towards them, waving his hand like an idiot.

"You!" Saffron jumped back as he pointed his finger at her, grinning like a maniac.

"A week from now you will be trying out for the Gryffindor quidditch team!" He yelled, drawing much unwanted attention. Hermione promptly made a point to smack him over the head.

"That's if she is sorted into Gryffindor." She stated as Hugo rubbed the back of his head.

"Now," Ron said, walking past Hermione and facing Saffron.

"I tell this to our whole family, and I'll tell this to you since you've been practically adopted by Ginny and Harry." He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "If you don't get into Gryffindor, we'll disown you."

Saffron's eye twitched as Hermione smacked her husband over the head, giving the father and son matching bruises and matching expressions as they both rubbed the back of their heads.

"Don't tell her that! She's probably scared enough as it is!" Hermione yelled before turning back to Saffron.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." She said as she ruffled through her bag.

"Here, I thought you would enjoy this." Saffron looked down to see the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ and took it from Hermione. "

Thank you." She said, surprised. Saffron honestly wasn't expecting a present. "Study hard and behave." Hermione said before chasing after Hugo to remind him of something.

"It's about time. You guys should get on the train!" Ginny smiled and gave Lily a hug. "I'll see you at Christmas, write often." Saffron watched as Ginny continued to list things Lily should remember before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You'd better be planning on coming to our house for Christmas," Harry said as Saffron looked up at him, "or else we're going to have one present under the Christmas tree unopened."

"Umm… okay?" Saffron stuttered, again surprised. Harry just smiled down at her warmly and then patted her on the back.

"Ginny's right, you'd better get going." She gave a stiff nod and said her good-byes to him and Ginny before Lily dragged her onto the train, excitedly chattering about something she wasn't paying much attention to.

--

For those of you who are interested, I've got some new pictures for the story up! Just go to my profile to check them out.

Thanks for reading,  
-Kruger


	12. Train ride and introductions

Chapter 12:

The train vibrated under her as Saffron slouched in one of the seats, her arms crossed and her legs spread out. She merely stared out the window and watched the rolling hills and the large lake pass by. Hugo and Lily were off with their friends, probably chatting about the latest gossip or something stupid like that. Lily had tried to convince Saffron to come, but she instantly refused and stayed with the luggage. She wasn't interested in Lily's friends. She was more focused on what awaited her at the end of these tracks.

Hogwarts.

She thought she might read the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ Mrs. Weasley had gotten her, but she decided to brood over her thoughts a while longer. She couldn't deny the fact that she was a little freaked about attending a new school, magic or not. But it didn't matter if she was scared. She'd have to keep pressing on. There was no going back to her old life in Oregon. She fiddled with her wand subconsciously, rolling it in her fingers as she stared at her reflection in the window. Shit, did she look tired.

The compartment door was thrown open with a loud crash, causing Saffron to jump and glare in the direction of the newcomer. It was a rather tall girl with dark skin and black hair with red streaks. She wore a grin on her face while she stared down at Saffron as if she was pleased at the sight of the young delinquent. Saffron merely glared at the girl, crossing her arms again as she resumed her previous position.

"Can I help you?" Saffron said with an irritated voice. The girl merely grinned.

"Ohhh - Looks like puppy dog's got a growl as well as a pout." Saffron's eye twitched as the girl sat down across from her, putting her feet up on the seat next to her.

"So, you're the one Lils won't stop blabbering on about." She said despite Saffron's obvious displeasure.

"Lils?" Saffron asked with an irritated voice, glaring down at the girl's feet next to her before pushing them away.

"Yep. Lily. She's in my compartment for two seconds before she starts raving on about a certain stray her family has so generously taken in. I, being my ever inquisitive self, decided to pop over and see what all the fuss is about." It was clear to anyone but the girl that she was getting on Saffron's nerves.

"Well, now that you've viewed me like some zoo animal, how about leaving me the hell alone?" Saffron said coldly, pointing to the door with a lazy gesture. Her icy words didn't affect the dark haired girl however, who merely grinned before leaning back on the seat.

"What? Leave? But I had to tell an extravagant web of lies to Lils just to get here. Oh, how I'd hate to waste that." She said this in an almost sickeningly sweet voice.

"My names Roxanne by the way. Roxanne Weasley."

Suddenly the door crashed open for the second time, revealing Lily Potter.

"Roxanne! I thought I told you not to bother Saffron!" Roxanne smiled, not bothered by Lily's anger.

"Oh come on Lils! I just had to see your new little pet."

"Pet!" Saffron yelled, but before she could get a swing at the dark haired girl Lily grabbed Saffron's arm and pulled her back down on the seat.

"Calm down, Roxanne just likes to ruffle people's feathers." Lily said, wrapping her arm around Saffron's. The young delinquent gave a little huff before facing the window, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Wow! You've got her trained!"

"Shut up!" Saffron yelled and was again pulled down by Lily.

"Alright, Alright, I'll stop." Roxanne waved in the white flag after a scathing look from Lily.

"It was just too funny to resist! Anyway, like I said the names Roxanne. I'm Lily's cousin."

"Cousin?" Saffron looked over at Lily questioningly and Lily just nodded as Roxanne continued.

"Yep! Her mother's my dad's sister."

"How many freaking family members do you have?" Saffron asked, remembering Mr. Potter mention a bunch of different names for Christmas.

"Well, my mother has five brothers and all of them have kids, except Uncle Charlie who cares for Dragons in Romania, and they all have at least two kids so there are about…" Lily tapped her chin and after a second continued.

"Twelve. There are twelve people in my generation, counting Albus, James and I." Saffron couldn't imagine having so many family members.

"So? How many cousins do you have?" Roxanne asked, but was quickly distracted by the cart full of candy coming their way.

"Do you guys want anything?" Lily asked, pulling out some money.

"Yeah, but let me chip in." Roxanne said, also pulling out some silver and gold coins.

"Get me a liquorish wand, a chocolate frog and a box of every flavored beans." Lily looked over at Saffron who shrugged.

"No thanks."

"That's no fun. You've never had these candies before! Uncle Ron told me to introduce you to them." Saffron was about to question why, but Lily had left before she could.

"What does she mean?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't know. Something about candy. I don't have much of a sweet tooth anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Just play along with it. Lily gets excited about weird things a lot." Saffron, much to Roxanne's surprise, laughed at this and leaned back.

"Yeah, that's an understatement. Weeks ago she dragged me out of my room and made me take a walk with her because she said her father and Mrs. Weasley were hogging me. We didn't even talk, we just walked around. Every other day she'd do the same thing until I'd actually find myself waiting at the door for her." Roxanne laughed and then grinned up at Saffron.

"You really are her dog!"

"Damn it, stop saying that! I was just saying even if I hide from her she still makes me do stupid stuff like go on walks and play hide and seek or something weird like that. She's a pretty selfish person." Roxanne smiled at Saffron and leaned on the window sill.

"You don't sound upset about it."

"Shut up…" Saffron scuffed and looked out the window. She didn't want to admit it, but Roxanne was right. Despite how much she complained about it she never actually minded Lily's odd behavior. Even when they first met in the ministry she played along and let herself be dragged around by the red head.

Lily returned with colorful candies and odd boxes. Saffron grudgingly bent to Lily's will and tried all of the candy once. The liquorish wand was alright, but the chocolate frog jumped away and she had to swallow pepper flavored Bertty Botts every flavored beans. It felt like choking on smoke or swallowing one of her mother's attempts at cooking.

"I'm never trying one of those again!" Saffron coughed out after she managed to get the nasty treat down her throat. Lily merely chuckled before looking down at the chocolate frog card.

"Oh look!" She said, holding the card out to Saffron. The young girl looked down at it and saw an older looking woman, distinctive lines running down and around her face. She had light gray hair and seemed fixated on Saffron.

_Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order of Merlin, 2__nd__ Class. Best known for her achievements in the field of Transfiguration and for her leading role in the Battle of Hogwarts._

Battle of…Hogwarts? Saffron had remembered seeing that title in _Hogwarts: A History_, but had never gotten that far in the book.

"Aw! You got McGonagall?" Roxanne leaned over and took a look at the card.

"Yep. Looks like she wasn't too happy to see me, she just up and left." Saffron looked back down at the card to find its picture empty.

"She isn't too thrilled with me, hasn't been since that bludger I accidentally sent towards the teachers podium at last year's house game against Hufflepuff."

"So you're on a Quidditch team too?" Saffron asked, tucking the card away.

"Yep. I'm one of the Beaters for Gryffindor, or rather I was last year. I'm hoping to get on again in the same position. Are you planning on going out for your house's team?" Saffron grimaced and looked out the window.

"Hugo's going to make me if I get into Gryffindor and would probably kill me if I joined any other house's team, so only if I get sorted in the same house as you and Lily."

"Wait a minute!" Roxanne said loudly, dropping her Bertty Botts beans. "You're saying you haven't been sorted yet? But all students get sorted in their first year!" Saffron looked over to Lily, who sighed. Lily explained Saffron's situation and how she would have to play catch up with her classes.

"Merlin's pants, that's messed up. Muggle one day then witch the next." The dark haired girl looked over to Saffron with a smile.

"Well, sounds like you're doing okay so far. If you need any help, just find me or Lils. We'll be happy to help." Saffron nodded a thanks and looked down at her wand, not really knowing what Merlin's pants had to do with anything. Roxanne gave a sudden laugh.

"Holy cricket! You'll have to be sorted with the first years! I wonder what house you'll be sorted into." Roxanne leaned in and scanned Saffron from head to foot. "I'm guessing with your cool attitude you'll be in Slytherin."

"Don't say such things!" Lily exclaimed, tightening her grip on Saffron's arm. The young delinquent let out a groan and looked over at the red head.

"What's so wrong with Slytherin? The book described it as a home for those who are cool and cunning, people who will do anything to achieve their means."

"Well that doesn't describe you at all!" Lily interjected and then turned to Roxanne. "If anything she'll be in Gryffindor."

"Yeah Lils, then you can have your puppy dog close." Roxanne laughed as Lily had to hold Saffron at bay once again, pulling her back down on the seat.

"It's funny. I should have noticed you were raised muggle before when you first tried attacking me. Usually a witch would pull out their wand as a threat, but you actually were using physical intimidation and violence. Why didn't I see it before!?" Saffron's eye twitched at this.

"Well, I know I don't have the brains to get into Ravenclaw." Saffron said, attempting to change the subject.

"But what about Hufflepuff. Loyal, hard working and true?" "Hufflepuff is where all the rest go." Roxanne interrupted, waving her hand dismissively. Saffron didn't really believe this, but decided not to argue since Lily already had a death grip on her arm.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter which house I get into anyway."

"Well, just make sure you try out for the Quidditch team if you get into Gryffindor. Come on Lily, we should go change into our robes." Roxanne got up and opened the compartment door. Lily got up to follow but turned to Saffron before getting to the door.

"Saffron, do you want to come?" Lily asked.

"Nay. I'll get dressed here."

"Alright. Come to the last compartment down the way when you're done though. Hugo and Louis will be there and can keep you company until I'm done with my prefect meeting with Professor Slughorn." After that Lily left the compartment, leaving Saffron alone. The young girl couldn't make up her mind. What house did she actually want to be in? In Gryffindor she'd be with most of the Weasley children, but what about the other houses?

She gave off a sigh as she pulled down her trunk and withdrew the school uniform Lily had given her that morning and grunted at it. There was no way she was going to be wearing a skirt or that stupid vest. Saffron closed the compartment drapes and took off her hoody, grabbing the ironed white blouse. She threw it on and buttoned it up except for the first two top holes and the last few at the bottom. After this Saffron looked over at the rest of the required clothing and shrugged. That would do.

She stuffed the rest of the cloths in her trunk and opened the compartment. She was tempted to just stay in the compartment alone, but she was kind of bored. She followed the passageway down and had to squeeze by some people lingering around other compartment doors, most likely talking to friends. They must be closer to Hogwarts than she originally suspected because all of the kids were already in their uniforms. It was like a sea of black with different colors of lining.

"Excuse me." Saffron stopped and turned to see a tall, broad shouldered boy with combed black hair wearing a black uniform with yellow lining. He looked to be in his seventh year.

"We'll be arriving soon; you should probably go change into your uniform." He said with a smile.

"That's what I forgot to do." Saffron said sarcastically, placing her hand on her hip and looked up at the seventh year. "Remind me to burn that skirt and those stockings when we get there. Thanks." She said before continuing down the hall, leaving the young man standing there very confused.

After finally making it down the isle, Saffron came to the last booth and opened the door to find Hugo, Roxanne and a boy who looked her age. They were all dressed in their uniforms.

"Saffron! Hey!" Hugo said, scooting over to make room for the girl. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"There is no way I'm wearing that stupid skirt." Saffron said as she sat down on the open seat next to Hugo, keeping some space between them. Roxanne suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with the skirt? It's nice a breeze. Right Louis?"

"Shut up!" The boy next to her whined, his cheeks flushing.

"I try on a skirt once and suddenly the whole family knows… and you're the one that tricked me into it!" Now that Saffron got a good look at him she realized he didn't look like a Weasley at all. He had a rather pale complexion with bright blue eyes and pale blond hair.

"Anyway, this is Louis. He's our little cousin." Roxanne said, wrapping her arm around the disgruntled blonde.

"Another cousin. Geez, you Weasleys reproduce like rabbits." Saffron said, rolling her eyes.

"Not our faults our parents were horny." Roxanne said and Louis released a painful grunt.

"Eww! I don't need these images in my head!" He complained. "Anyway, Roxanne and Hugo have been telling me about you." Louis said, now addressing Saffron. "Looks like we'll be in the same year." Saffron nodded.

"The headmistress isn't going to like it if you're not dressed properly. Would you like to borrow some pants?" Louis asked, getting up on the seat to reach his trunk.

"Louis, that sounded weird." Hugo said, chuckling a bit.

"Shut up Hugo! I'm just offering her some pants. She looks to be my height, so it should be alright if she wears a belt." Saffron was rather surprised by this. Louis seemed to be a rather unusual Weasley indeed.

"Thanks. That's very kind of you." Saffron said, returning the smile.

"Unfair!" Hugo said, gathering everyone's attention. "You've never smiled at me before!"

"That's because you're an idiot." She said before taking the pants and opening the compartment door.

"There's a lavatory across the hall you can change in." Louis said as he sat back down. Saffron paused in the hall and looked back.

"What the hell is a lavatory?" Louis looked confused and looked over at Hugo.

"She's also an American." He said, as if that explained everything. "It's the toilet." He responded to Saffron who nodded and left, going across the hall and into the bathroom.

She was surprised to see the bathroom was abnormally big for a train. It had three different stalls and a bunch of giggling blue robbed girls around the sinks. Saffron ignored them and opened a free stall, locking the door before changing into the pair of pants. Surprisingly they fit her pretty well. The waist was a little big, but they just fell to her hips. She stepped out, carrying her jeans in her arms. The giggling girls looked up at her, but quickly went back to their conversation. Saffron exited the bathroom to find that they were slowing down. She opened the compartment and walked in, surprised to see Lily sitting where she had sat only minutes ago.

"There you are!" She said with a smile, but her expression changed to confusion when she looked down. "Where is your uniform?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna burn that skirt when I get there; some guy about this tall" Saffron raised her arm and compared the height with her own "is supposed to remind me." She finished as she leaned against the doorway.

"You don't like the skirt?" Lily pouted, giving a little sigh.

"What? Are you disappointed not seeing your pup in a skirt?" Roxanne asked with a laugh.

"A little. She wears such boyish clothing. I wanted to see her in a skirt." Lily responded, looking Saffron up and down and then smiling.

"Although this isn't a bad alternative."

"Agh! I'm standing right here!" Saffron yelled, causing Roxanne to laugh.

"Doggie doesn't like being ignored!" Roxanne said through her side splitting laughter.

"That's it!" Saffron tried to step towards Roxanne, but just then the train stopped and she fell onto the seat next to Lily, who grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I guess we're here." Louis said monotonously, acting like nothing happened.

Everybody began filing off of the train, prefects pointing out the way for new students. As soon as Saffron got off the train she didn't know where to go. The first years were being herded towards a very large man with a huge black beard, but everyone else was heading in the opposite direction. She didn't know whether she should go with the first years or go with the kids her age. The delinquent winced at the thought of standing out among a bunch of eleven year old brats.

"Saffron." Saffron looked over her shoulder to see Lily jogging up to her and grab her arm. "Sorry about that. I just needed to make sure no one else was on the train." She said before looking up at the first years.

"Hagrid!" She jumped up and down, waving her arm at the large man. He waved back with a large smile before leading the first years away towards the lake.

"Come on." Lily tugged at Saffron's arm and led her towards Roxanne and everyone else. "You don't want to go with the first years, do you?" Lily laughed, causing Saffron to scowl.

"No! I just…didn't know where to go." Saffron admitted as they followed the other students.

"Well, I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind. And if she does…well, we'll get to that later." Lily gave Saffron a reassuring smile that didn't have the effect she wanted.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are we going?" Saffron asked. She saw students getting into carriages up ahead, but it was too dark to see anything else.

"While the first years get a boat ride up to the castle," Roxanne started as the group made their way down the path, towards the coach "the older students ride in by carriages that pull themselves!" But when Saffron looked around the coach wasn't alone. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a large skeleton like black horse harnessed to the carriage, its long skin wings folded on its back.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

-Kruger


	13. Sorting matters

Chapter 13:

"What the hell is that!" Saffron yelled, staring wide eyed at the skeletal horse.

"What's what?" Louis asked, looking around.

"That big thing pulling the coach!" Saffron said, pointing to it. However, no one else seemed to see it as the giant horse whinnied. Hugo looked over at Saffron with a surprised expression.

"Can you see the thestral?" He asked.

"The what?" She responded, everyone paying attention to Hugo now.

"The thestral. Big, black horse with bat wings?"

"Of course I see it! It's freaking right in front of us!" Saffron motioned to the thestral again.

"I think papa has mentioned thestrals before, what are they again?" Lily asked, looking over at Hugo.

"You should have paid more attention in care of magical creatures." Hugo said, looking at Lily before turning to Saffron. "Thestrals are winged horses that have reptilian features. Their invisible to most people and frighten those who can see them. They're extremely misunderstood creatures." Hugo said, surprising Saffron. She had never heard him sound so knowledgeable about anything other than Quidditch.

"So why can Saffron see them and not us?" Louis asked as he climbed into the carriage after Roxanne. Hugo's frown deepened at the question and looked over at Saffron gravely.

"That's the reason thestrals have such a bad reputation. The only people who can see them are people who have seen death." A cold chill enveloped the back of Saffron's mind and crept down her back at the sudden realization. "Only those who have seen someone die." Hugo finished, causing everyone to turn to Saffron.

She didn't like this. She felt like there was ice underneath her skin. Now everyone knew. What would they do? Start asking questions? That was the last thing Saffron wanted. She just wanted to forget it.

"Wait a minute, so Saffron watched someone die? Oh, that's creepy." Roxanne said from the carriage, earning her a smack in the arm by Louis. That didn't make Saffron feel any better. She averted her gaze to the ground as she heard Louis scold Roxanne, but looked up when she felt a light touch on her hand. Lily laced her fingers around Saffron's as she gave her a worried look, causing Saffron to look away again with a blush on her cheeks.

"Let's just go." Saffron said as she tugged Lily forward towards the carriage. She knew Lily wanted to know. She always wanted to know. But she was thankful Lily didn't press for answers as they headed up to the castle. Saffron felt she wasn't ready to talk about it. Not yet.

Saffron stayed silent while everyone else conversed with each other up to the castle. Roxanne would, every now and then, try to get Saffron to talk, but she'd just piss her off and Lily would have to restrain her. Saffron almost fell off the moving carriage once or twice. Louis and Lily would then lecture Roxanne about being courteous to other people's feelings while Hugo stayed silent. When they finally made it to the castle there was a large stream of students heading up the stone stairs. Saffron could hardly believe her eyes at the grand structure. Despite the cold stone walls it had a sort of warmth to it. Following the crowd Saffron, Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, and Louis made their way into the great hall, where there were four large tables. Saffron recognized them from _Hogwarts: A History_. Each belonged to one of the four houses. She was dragged by Lily towards the Gryffindor table and seated in between Lily and Hugo, with Louis and Roxanne on the other side of Lily.

"Should I really be here?" Saffron asked, looking around at the other occupants of the table. It seems her presence hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Roxanne asked, leaning over the table as she gave Saffron a grin. She had a point.

The hall was buzzing with the chatter of each table, students loudly conversing with their friends. At the front of the hall sat the teachers and the headmistress. Saffron recognized her immediately from the chocolate frogs' card she got on the train. She'd have to meet her sooner or later, considering her 'situation' as everyone seemed to call it. On her right a very old, fat man with a large mustache sat, talking nonstop to the man Mr. Potter spoke with at the Leaky Cauldron. Saffron didn't know any of the other teachers. One was a surprisingly short man, another was a pretty red head, and beside her sat the large man who took the first years away from the train.

"'scuse me!" Saffron suddenly felt pressure against her side as a young girl squeezed in between Lily and herself, shoving Saffron into Hugo to make room for herself.

"Hey!" Saffron said in a harsh voice, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Instead all of her attention was focused on Lily.

"Hi Lily! How was your summer?" She asked excitedly, pissing off Saffron even more.

"Hello Molly. My summer was…interesting to say the least." Lily said in a sweet voice, looking over at Saffron with a smile. Saffron glared at Lily. Why the heck was she so upset?

"Oh really?" the girl named Molly asked, completely oblivious of Saffron's dangerous vibes. "What happened? Oh! Before I forget!" Molly pointed to a small badge similar to Lily's. "I was made prefect! Just like you!" Lily congratulated her as Saffron continued to watch, her foul mood scaring Hugo into inching away from her.

"Molly," Lily began, turning Molly to face Saffron. "This is Saffron. She's been staying with my family for the past month." Molly blinked at the sudden introduction and took one glance at Saffron before turning back to Lily.

"That's nice." She said quickly before talking about the new broom she got at the beginning of summer. Saffron's eye twitched at this. She suddenly felt like strangling the young red head.

"That's Molly. She's one of our cousins." Hugo said, treading so not to upset Saffron any further. "She practically worships Lily and Roxanne. Mostly Lily. She basically wants to be just like her." Saffron's eye twitched at this. She could barely take one Lily teasing her, she didn't need a mini Lily too. Though it seems she wouldn't need to worry about that, since Molly seemed to only have eyes for Lily. Saffron suddenly felt another shift on the bench and looked up to see Lily standing.

"What's wrong?" Molly said, surprised.

"Nothing's wrong." Lily said. She moved over to Saffron and put a hand on her shoulder and asked her to scoot over. Saffron did and Lily took a seat in between Molly and Saffron. "Sorry, but I kind of wanted to sit next to Saffron." Lily said to Molly, smiling as she turned to Saffron to chat. Saffron felt a strange satisfaction at this as she talked to Lily, smugly amused by Molly scowling at her. Just then the headmistress stood up with a scroll of paper. Saffron looked up to see something that wasn't there before. A single stool with a very old had sitting on it. She assumed that it was the sorting hat from the book. It looked older and more dirty than its picture.

"Do people really have to put that thing on their heads?" Lily laughed at Saffron's question and nodded a yes.

Everyone in the great hall eventually fell silent as the headmistress stood there, waiting for quiet.

"Good evening." Minerva McGonagall said in her crisp voice. "And welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Her keen eyes glided over the faces of the students, making sure she had everyone's attention. "In a moment the first years will come out and be sorted into their new houses. Afterwards I shall say a few words then the start of term feast shall begin." She finished as she glanced to a side door where the first years started to file in. When all of the first years gathered in front of the stool, the sorting hat seemed to come to life. The rip in the hat became it's mouth and it began to sing it's song:

_Tattered, molding, unweaving and wrinkled, surely you do see.  
But, to you, I'd much advise, for a better peek, do lean.  
For the closer you look, and the more you think in your little empty heads  
the faster I can spot you out and, your problem, I can mend._

_Does your solution lie with Gold and Red, with Gryffindor's flame, so bright?  
Or does it shoulder on Ravenclaw, where in knowledge you find your might?  
Does your path lead to Hufflepuff, among the hardworking, loyal and true?  
Or does the lure of Slytherin's charm entice and appeal to you? _

_Only one second upon this old teetering stool will it take  
to find the place you belong and leave glory in your wake  
Within the four and within your head, lies the answer you do seek  
and only I can bring it out! So come, don't be so meek_

_I can prod at what your head, locked up tight from you, is keeping  
you have everything to gain since, your own benefit, does the reaping  
come along, young snipper snaps, do not so lightly tread  
let me speak with each of you and let me in your head _

_If you strive to belong then let me, your mind, out beat  
for I am the Sorting Hat, with the thousand year old streak  
simply that has kept me going for so long, indeed  
So try me on and trust in me, for I am never wrong, you see_

After the song McGonagall began listing names from the scroll, starting with some kid named Garth Aaron. "Oh my god." Saffron heard Louis say and turned to face him, leaning over the table. "What?" Saffron asked as the sorting hat yelled out Ravenclaw. "Is that Dominique?" At this, all of the Weasleys in earshot turned to see their relative sitting at the teacher's table. "What on earth is she doing here?" Louis said as another child stepped up to the stool. "Why wouldn't she tell me she was working here?" Louis sounded a little crest fallen as he stared at his sister. Saffron looked back at the teacher's table and spotted the Weasley instantly. Unlike her brother Dominique had the Weasley's genetic red hair. She was very beautiful and Saffron noticed most of the guys would shift their gaze from the first years to the young professor. "I'm sure she had her reasons." Lily said reassuringly to Louis. But all of their heads snapped to the headmistress as she called out a new name. "Saffron Blair."

Saffron's eyes grew wide as the headmistress looked around, not at the first years, but around the tables. Her mind went into panic mode as she yelled out her name again, causing Lily to rub her back. "You'll do fine!" She said as Hugo and her pushed Saffron up. She stumbled and paused when she realized all eyes were on her. She slowly made her way to the front of the great hall, followed by the whispers and questions of students. This was obviously very strange. Saffron, at this point, wanted to learn a spell that could cause her to disappear. If she had known this would happen she would have stayed on the freaking train! As Saffron approached the headmistress looked down at her, as if examining every inch of her being. Saffron merely scowled at her, causing the headmistress to raise her eyebrow. "Please take a seat" She said, gesturing towards the stool. Saffron scuffed to try and retain some of her dignity and sat down on the stool. Her legs were spread with her leaning on her knees. McGonagall stepped toward the young girl and, before she knew what was happening, she heard an odd voice inside her head.

"_hmmm…most interesting. A most peculiar case indeed." _Despite the fact that Saffron had already learned about this sensation in _Hogwarts: A History_, she wasn't prepared for the voice. It startled her, the way that she heard it inside her head instead of through her ears. She clenched her fists as the thing sat, her nerves bundling up with anxiety. _"Quite the predicament…I haven't gazed on a mind this developed since the founding of Hogwarts, unusual for me to get such an old student."_ "Shut up." Saffron said, irritated by the hat's comment. _"Quite a temper you have I see, a good ounce of bravery too. Though I might be confused that with your rash behavior and your inability to think before acting."_ Saffron felt her eye twitch. She hated the feeling that she was being probed by some stinky old hat._ "I heard that. Inpatients will get you no where fast, my dear." _"Well can you hurry it up a little?! I'm tired of sitting here being watched like some side show at the circus!" _"I've already told you, this is quite the predicament. It's not as simple as searching the mind of a child. Your mind has already developed thoughts and feeling passed that of an eleven year old. It takes longer to dig through all of your teen angst!"_ "Teen angst!" She yelled suddenly, startling McGonagall. "You stupid hat! What teen angst!" _"Emotions, hormones, complicated problems beyond that of a child's understanding, and I must say my dear you have locked up many of these elements. But, from what I can see, there is quite a lot of interest in learning. Not a bad work ethic, and extremely loyal. I'd have to say Hufflepuff."_ "No!" Saffron said before the hat could call out it's final decision. "Not Hufflepuff. I don't care if you put me in any other house, but I will not set foot in that house." The sorting hat remained silent for a moment, mauling over his options, before calling out, "GRYIFFINDOR!"

Saffron's eyes widened as the Gryffindor table stood and cheered. The sorting hat was removed from her head and she stood, almost hesitantly, before looking at McGonagall. "Welcome to Gryffindor." The headmistress said before gesturing over to her house table. "Yeah, thanks." Saffron said nervously before heading over to her previous spot. After almost being knocked down by Lily with one of her back busting hugs Saffron took her seat between Hugo and Lily. "You are trying out for the team!" Hugo yelled, startling everyone around them. Saffron was too shocked to even respond with a crude comment. Why had the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor? Hadn't it said Hufflepuff? Oh well. It shouldn't matter as long as she wasn't in her father's house.

One by one the sorting hat got through all of the names of the new arrivals and the feast began. It was one of the only things that didn't surprise Saffron, having read about the food popping out of no where in _Hogwarts: A History_. As for the food itself, she was just happy that it wasn't rubber chicken burgers and stomach churning tacos like at her old school. This food actually looked eatable. The only thing that confused her was the drinks. "Pumpkin juice?" Saffron asked, swirling the contents of her cup. "Doesn't this place have pop?" She asked Lily, putting down her cup. "Pop? What the bloody hell is that?" Roxanne asked, leaning over the table to see Saffron around Molly and Lily. "Soda, you know. Like coke, pepsi, orange soda? Don't you guys have any here?" Hugo shook his head as he leaned over to grab another turkey leg. "Nope. We have pumpkin juice, and when we get to go down to Hogsmeade we get Butterbeers at the three broomsticks. There's also water though." He said before stuffing his mouth with food. Saffron rolled her eyes as she ate some of her potatoes. At least he swallowed before talking.

Saffron watched as everyone was enveloped in their own conversations, laughing and chatting as they ate. She, however, stayed silent. Her nerves were bundling and her stomach felt like she had gone on a rollercoaster eight times after eating greasy carnival food. She had thought that the worst was over after the sorting, but now she had to deal with the rest of the year. What made her think she could do this? "'scuse me." Saffron turned her head to see a second year student tapping her on the shoulder. He looked rather uneasy. "Pr-professor McGonagall wanted me to give this to you." He said in a shaky voice, holding out a piece of paper. Saffron took and nodded at the kid in thanks. He scurried off to meet his friends as she opened the letter.

_Have Miss. Potter escort you to my office after the festivities have come to an end. The password you will need Lemon drops._

_-Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Saffron looked up to the staff tables to find the headmistress looking at her, much like how she did when Saffron went to be sorted. It's like she's judging you or something. She turned back to the paper and re-read it. Usually when Saffron was called to the principal's office she'd be in trouble for something, so it was sort of weird being called down for anything but that. She already knew they'd be talking about her little 'catch up' game with her class. "I still can't believe she wouldn't tell me!" Louis whined over his pudding.

"I'm sure Dominique has a perfectly valid reason for keeping this from everyone Louis." Lily said comfortingly. "It might have been a last minute decision." Louis grumbled into his dessert, knowing that Lily was probably right. "Didn't she just break up with that loser she was with?" Roxanne asked, looking over to the teacher's table. "Yeah. Turned out he just fell for her thrall." Louis responded in a happier tone. "Mom cursed him out of the house when she found out! It was great." Louis laughed before putting on a stern face. "Zer is no room in zis 'ouse for weak minded scoundrels!" He said in a French accent before laughing. "It was so funny! I never liked that guy anyway." "Yeah, but it killed Dominique." Lily said sorrowfully. "I can't imagine what it's like for her. Finding a nice guy is hard enough without having to deal with a veela thrall." Saffron, finally paying attention to the conversation, looked up surprised. "Veela? You mean those siren type creatures?" Louis nodded and pushed his empty pudding dish away. "Yeah. My mom's part veela, well, one-fourth anyway." Saffron nodded, having read about veelas in the _Care of Magical Creatures_ book Mr. Potter had let her borrow. "So, that makes you and your sister one-eight veela. But… how is it possible for your sister to have the thrall? You'd think after a few generations it would be impossible for it to be inherited genetically." "It's true. But it's not impossible to inherit it. While the thrall isn't as powerful as a full veela, that doesn't mean it's not there. My oldest sister, Victoire, doesn't have a thrall at all. It's sort of complicated." Louis laughed nervously before getting another pudding dish.

Saffron nodded and turned to Lily. "Hey, McGonagall wants me in her office after dinner. Think you can take me up there?" "Of course. Do you have the password?" "Yeah." "What's with your accent anyway?" Saffron looked around Lily to see a very annoyed Molly, who was glaring at Saffron while stabbing her fork into her pie. "She's a Yankee." Roxanne said before Saffron could reply, leaning over the table to get into the conversation. "I'm not a Yankee! I'm an American!" "Same thing." Roxanne rolled her eyes as Saffron growled. "No wonder you have that weird accent." Molly said grumpily, clearly not at all pleased with Lily's attention being on the young delinquent. "I think it's cute." Lily said before Saffron could retort, causing her face to heat up. "Whatever." She huffed before resting her head on her arms. "This is what I get for coming to a freaking British school." "If it helps, we're in Scotland." Roxanne said sarcastically, causing Saffron to let out a groan.


	14. Honorary Weasley

"Here we are" Lily said as she dragged Saffron forward in front of a giant statue. It was an ugly gargoyle type thing. Saffron pulled the sheet of paper out of her pocket and looked at the password: Lemon drops. "What is the password?" Lily asked, leaning over Saffron's shoulder to sneak a peak at the paper. "Is it on the parchment?"

"Uh… Yeah. Lemon drops." The ugly gargoyle began to spin, revealing the stairwell to the headmaster's office. Lily pushed her forward and said she'd wait for her. Saffron jumped up onto one of the steps and was taken up to the top floor. She jogged up the steps and came to large wooden door.

"Come in" said a crisp voice before Saffron could. As requested Saffron opened the doors and stepped in. The headmistress's office was a rather large circular room with a large desk. It was well decorated, but rather plain. As Saffron stepped further into the room however it became apparent that the headmistress wasn't there.

She looked around, but McGonagall couldn't be found anywhere. Suddenly Saffron heard a thud and looked towards the headmistress's desk to find a gray cat with black strips. The cat had dark rings around its eyes and paced along the table, keeping its eyes on Saffron. "A cat?" Saffron questioned, staring at the cat's large green eyes. Something was weird about the cat. Why was it just pacing back and forward? Usually a cat would just freeze and stare when someone unfamiliar approached. Saffron took a step forward, towards the table, and noticed the cat didn't even flinch. Saffron frowned. "I don't know what this is about, but I know you're no cat" Saffron said, looking at the feline. The cat merely sat up, seeming surprised. "Where's McGonagall?" The cat suddenly walked off of the desk and, as it landed, the cat transformed into the appearance of Professor McGonagall.

"Quite perceptive. But from here on out you will address me as Professor or ma'am" McGonagall announced as she walked around the table to her chair. Her thin lips held a steady small frown, making her look like she had just sucked on a rather sour Lemon drop. "Have a seat." McGonagall gestured toward the chair in front of the desk as she sat down. Saffron walked towards the chair and sat, slouching with her legs spread as she leaned on the armrest. McGonagall observed Saffron for a second before saying, "Now I know what Potter meant by 'rough around the edges'."

Saffron scoffed at this but didn't say anything as McGonagall went on. "Mr. Potter has informed me of your unique situation. I will be frank with you, Miss. Blair, the odds are against you. But a long lasting belief of this school is that as long as a single student is willing to learn, Hogwarts will be there to instruct" McGonagall said this with a sort of pride and, if possible, seemed to sit up straighter in her chair. "Mr. Potter has also told me you spent this summer under the instruction of him and Mrs. Granger." Saffron raised an eyebrow at the last name. "Excuse me. Mrs. Weasley." McGonagall corrected herself. "I have taken the liberty of informing your professors of your situation and they have agreed to take part in private study sessions. You will visit each one of your teachers and they will asses where you are in your training. As for your schooling, we'll discuss that now." The professor picked up a file off her desk and flipped it open to reveal a mass of papers. "Before your arrival I requested your father to bring me a copy of your muggle transcripts." She said, her eyes fixed on Saffron.

"There's good news." Saffron replied sarcastically as McGonagall shuffled through the papers.

"I will tell you now Miss. Blair in hopes I will not have to repeat myself at a later date; I will not stand of any this shenanigan behavior during your stay at Hogwarts. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yeah" McGonagall raised her eyebrow as Saffron. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. I assume Miss. Potter is waiting to escort you to the Gryffindor common room. During your stay at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points earns the house cup. Miss. Potter will explain the dormitory rules to you. You are excused." Saffron stood up and turned for the door but stopped, turning to face the headmistress.

"Ma'am?" McGonagall looked up and raised her eyebrow. "Why is your password the name of a muggle candy?"

"That, Miss. Blair, is none of your concern." Saffron nodded before turning to leave. "But I will tell you this" McGonagall said as she stood from her chair. "I hate Lemon drops."

Saffron made her way back to the ugly Gargoyle and went back down the stairs. Like she had promised Lily was waiting for her, leaning against the wall while she read a book. "That didn't take long." Lily said as Saffron walked towards her. "What did she say?"

"Just went over that I'm a lost cause, but their school motto says they have to take me."

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon?" Saffron looked at Lily like she had gone insane.

"What?"

"The school's motto is 'draco dormiens numquam titillandus', which is Latin for 'never tickle a sleeping dragon.'" This surprised and confused Saffron more than seeing a cat transform into their headmistress. "No. I'm talking about the 'if there is still one student left willing to learn Hogwarts will be there to instruct' thing." "What else did she say?" Lily asked, grabbing Saffron's hand as they walked.

"It was nothing, just that the teachers have agreed to give me private lessons and stuff. I have to visit every teacher and they'll tell me where I am with my studies and how to go on." Saffron answered as they made it to the changing stairs. Saffron had already freaked out about the shifting steps when Lily had brought her to McGonagall's office, having a good reason to since the stairs decided to change just as she was stepping off. The portraits lining the walls had a great laugh with that one. "She also told me you'd explain the dormitory rules."

"Well, each house dormitory's location is only known to those of that house. Each dormitory has a common room where the students spend their free time and a message board for information, such as Quidditch try-outs and missing objects. All students are required to be in their common rooms before eight and in bed before ten. Prefects and teachers patrol the halls during the night to make sure no one's out of bed." Lily explained as they went up the stairs. "The Gryffindor dormitories are on the seventh floor, the highest spot in Hogwarts, aside from the astronomy tower--"

Suddenly a loud crash cut Lily's sentence in half as a silver figure floated thru the wall with a high pitched giggle. "Crash and bash! Squeak and scream! Dirty caretaker, come and see!" Said the silver shape of what looked to be a floating imp.

"Peeves!" Lily shouted, ducking as the poltergeist flew over their heads. Saffron and Lily watched as the irritant zoomed over the staircases and around the portraits, knocking some off of the wall. "Go away Peeves or I'll jinx you so hard you'll be dizzy for a week!" Lily threatened, pulling out her wand.

"Oh! Pretty Potty girl is always such a charmer!" Peeves laughed as he stopped a few feet from them, hovering overhead. "But what does Peevsy see here? A new face?" He said with an odd excitement.

"uh oh" Lily exclaimed, quickly grabbed Saffron's hand before jolting up the steps, taking two at a time. "Come on!"

"New arrival!?" Peeves said as he started throwing something at Saffron and Lily.

"What is that smell!?" Saffron asked as they ran. "dung bombs!" Lily replied before running towards a dragon tapestry. "In here!" She said, pulling back the tapestry to reveal a door. They both ran in before Peeves could turn the corner. He merely glided down the hall chanting, "There they run, there they hide, right here is where they'll be tenderized!"

"_Lumos"_ Lily said quietly before grabbing Saffron's hand again. "What in the name of hell crawled up his ass and laid eggs!?" Saffron asked as Lily led the way down the dark corridor. Lily just laughed and said,

"That was Peeves the poltergeist. He's a little menace. A good jinx will put him right, or you can just go to the Bloody Baron. He's the Slytherin house's ghost. For some reason he is the only one Peeves truly fears."

Saffron sighed as they walked, now tired enough to sleep the entire week."So every house has a ghost? I shouldn't be surprised."

"Yep. Ours is nearly headless Nick. Don't ask how he can be nearly headless, he'll show you" Lily replied as she began swinging their arms. Saffron looked down at their interlocked hands, feeling her palm begin to warm. Why did Lily always grab her hand anyway? Was it just some weird girly thing to do? Saffron had never hung out around girls before, so she really wouldn't know. It was weird though. Usually Saffron hated displays of affection like this. She wouldn't even hold her mother's hand. But, for some reason, she just let Lily have her way. It wasn't that she liked it any more than before; it just…didn't bother her.

"What about your schedule for tomorrow?" Lily asked as they went up some stairs.

"It seems your dad has been in contact with McGonagall and has told her the subjects I've been excelling in. My school schedule will be around that, though I have to take private lessons with the other teachers as well." Saffron replied as they made it to the top of the stairwell that led to a door.

"If you have any trouble just come find Hugo, Roxanne or myself" Lily said as they went through the door.

"Don't count on it" was all Saffron said before they walked up to a large painted picture of a very large lady.

"Magizoologist" Lily said to the portrait as the fat lady looked down at her.

"Very well, but get inside. It's late!" The woman said impatiently before revealing an entryway.

"That was the fat lady" Lily explained as she and Saffron stepped into the Gryffindor common room. "The password is Magizoologist, and don't forget it! Or else you'll be stuck outside until someone finds you."

The Gryffindor common room was, as Saffron expected, covered in red and gold. The room had a warm feel to it though, and Saffron couldn't honestly say she didn't like it. There were a few students sitting on the couches and hanging around, but besides that it seemed everyone else had retired to their rooms.

"The girls dorms are that way, and the boys are over there." Lily pointed out as she walked towards the girl's common room. "Come on! I'll show you to your room."

"Oh yeah, you said I had to room with a bunch of girls?" Saffron asked as she and Lily headed for the girl's dorms.

"Yes. You'll be sharing a room with three other girls your age. But don't worry so much. You only snore slightly" Lily said before rushing forward, knowing all to well the response Saffron would give. "What?! I don't snore!" Saffron exclaimed, rushing forward to catch up to Lily.

"And don't be expecting me to get you up tomorrow; someone else will have to nibble on your ear! Goodnight!" Lily laughed as she reached a door and hid behind it before Saffron could get to it, her face alit.

"Arg!" She yelled as she hit the door, hearing Lily laughing on the other side. "Do you always have to embarrass me?!" Saffron yelled through the door.

"I'm sorry! You're just so easy to tease!" Saffron let out a frustrated sigh before knocking on the door.

"'night" The delinquent said quietly.

"Goodnight Saffron." She heard before walking towards her room.

The three other girls were already there, all crowded around on bed sharing summer stories. Somehow Saffron thought that none of their stories could top hers. She made her way over to the only available bed and lay down, relaxing her body before closing her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed when she felt her wand in her back pocket, prodding uncomfortably. She rolled over and took it out, placing it on the end of her cabinet.

"What kind of wand do you have?" Saffron looked up to find all three girls looking at her, on of them still laughing from a previous joke.

"Uh, Chimera scales and myrtle wood. Eleven inches" Saffron responded before lying back down and closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt a shift on her bed that disturbed her greatly. She looked back up to see the dark haired girl had situated herself at the end of Saffron's bed.

"My name's Jena Compton, what's yours?" Saffron sat herself up again, leaning against the wall. The other two girls sat themselves on her bed, bouncing it as they did so. She decided she needed to get a bat or something to keep these girls off her bed.

"Saffron. Blair." She responded, causing the other girl to smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Jena said with a girlish excitement. "This is Magritte Wallace and this is Aniline Jones." She said, pointing the other girls. One of the girls, Aniline, had light blondish red hair with the other one, Magritte, had black hair with chubby cheeks.

"You were the girl who got sorted right? Did you just transfer here?" Magritte asked, pulling her legs toward her to rest her chin on her knees.

"Yeah" Saffron said, not wanting to explain everything.

"Well, hopefully we'll have a few classes together." Jena said happily, obviously trying to encourage Saffron to open up.

"Sure" She responded, crossing her arms.

"I saw you sitting next to Lily Potter. Do you know her well?" Aniline asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I guess so" Saffron replied, raising an eyebrow at the sudden interest.

"Well, if you can make friends like that on your first day, then you'll be set for life!" Magritte said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Saffron asked, sitting up a little.

"I just mean that Lily Potter is probably on of the most liked girls at Hogwarts. No one's going to mess with you since she's your friend. I also saw you talking to Hugo and Roxanne Weasley. Are you like a family friend or something?" Jena asked, getting more bold with each question.

"Why does it matter? So what if I am?" Saffron was beginning to get annoyed with all of their questions and wasn't doing anything to hide it. She didn't like having a bunch of chatty teenagers bouncing on her bed, especially when all she wanted to do was relax.

"I don't mean any offence by it, but it's just unusual. Usually the Weasley's keep their friendships within their families. Sure, they all have specific friends they hang out with, but they were treating you like one of them."

"What are you talking about 'one of them'. You're speaking of them as if they were a different species."

"I don't mean that, it's just… The Weasley family practically rules the school. Everywhere you go you'll see traces of them: everywhere from the trophy cabinets to Filtch's record files. And, seeing as how you came with them, I guess that makes you an honorary Weasley."


	15. A new friend

Chapter 15:

Saffron Blair was beginning to go insane. If there was some magical insane asylum - she should be there, not this hellhole in the middle of 'I lost my mind' and 'where did I put my keys?'. It hadn't been a week since she had started classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her mind was already dissolving from all of the work she had to do. She only had a few core classes but the teachers would pull so much homework out of their asses she'd be floating in all of the shit they'd have the students do. On top of it all she had to take special lessons from all of the teachers. She had only gone to a few of her private lessons but with all of the practicing she had to do, on top of her homework, she felt like hanging herself. The worse part of it all was she didn't get to see Lily as much as she liked. She'd occasionally see her around the common room or walk past her in the halls. Besides quick hellos and goodbyes she didn't even get to talk to her anymore.

Saffron turned a corner as she ran down to the dungeons. She occasionally saw Hugo or Roxanne and she had a few classes with Louis, but it wasn't the same. They weren't Lily. She hated how she saw so little of the older girl, but she couldn't be clingy. Lily had a right to other friends. She'd just have to grin and bare it.

Right now her latest concern was being late for her NEWT level potions class. She had no idea why she was taking potions, but she figured Mr. Potter requested it for her so who was she to argue? He had actually been writing to her. Saffron was pleasantly surprised to see the letter, asking her how she was doing and what house she was sorted into. She wrote back just last night, giving her letter to Hugo to ship off with all the other letters from the Weasleys. She thought Mr. Potter would be happy to hear she was put in his old house.

She sprinted though the door into the classroom, surprising many of the students. There were a few she had seen before, but no one she knew on a personal level.

"So nice of you to join us" the teacher said, standing at the front of the classroom. He looked like a walrus in suspenders, with an old west bar handle mustache. "Well, let's get you seated so we may continue the lesson" he said, looking around for an available table. "Yes, here's one, right next to Miss Burkes." Saffron looked over to where Slughorn was pointing to find a sixth year girl. Across from her were two boys who seemed to be sneering for some reason. Saffron only figured out why when she took a look at their ties. Slytherins.

Despite that Saffron walked over, her scowl in place, and took the available seat. "There we go, now where was I?" Slughorn continued with the lecture, talking about potions and the class syllabus for the hundredth time that week. Saffron watched him but she wasn't really paying attention. She just sat there observing the odd things that happened when he moved. His belly, which was probably the size of a full garbage bag, would sway violently in the opposite direction Slughorn moved, his mustache would twitch every time he thought he said something clever, and the buttons on his robes and his suspenders looked stressed to their breaking point. She was honestly afraid they'd shoot off and knock someone unconscious. It was almost to disturbing to watch, like a horrible train accident. You don't want to, but you just can't turn away. And people say Americans are overweight?

"Hey." Saffron felt a little kick from under the table. She looked down to find the Slytherin girl's foot tapping her leg.

"What?" Saffron asked the girl.

"We should probably all duck and cover when those buttons decide to abandon ship." Both girls smirked at the joke. "The names Phoebe, Phoebe Burkes" the Slytherin girl said, offering a hand. Saffron hesitated, but shook it anyway.

"Saffron Blair."

"Yeah, I remember. You're the kid that was sorted with the first years. That was quite the surprise." Saffron scowled, but Phoebe just laughed. "Come on, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Excuse me." Saffron jumped at the sound of Slughorn's voice, standing across the table from her and Phoebe. "So sorry to interrupt your little chat but I'd appreciate your attention, as I am talking about your assignment."

"Okay, sock it to me professor" Phoebe said, rolling up her sleeves. "As cocky as ever Miss Burke, but don't get comfortable" Slughorn said as he began pacing the room. "I want all of you to make a sleeping drought, but not so fast!" He paused for emphasis. "You will all do it by memory and memory only. You will be partnered up with the person you are sitting next to."

"Oh, couldn't you give me a challenge." Phoebe piped up as she tossing her text book over her shoulder, startling Saffron. Phoebe then turned to her as she pulled out her cauldron. "I'll go get the ingredients and you start the fire. Make it hot kitty."

"Kitty!" Saffron exclaimed, looking back at the retreating Phoebe.

"Yeah, that pouting face you made when I mentioned your sorting made you look like a cat. Meow." The Slytherin said, turning back and holding up her hand like a paw. "Let's go kitty-cat." Saffron felt her eye twitch as she turned back to the cauldron, using the flint to start the fire. First she was called a dog, now a cat? This was getting ridiculous.

Phoebe returned shortly with a mess of odd looking things that Saffron would have preferred to stay ignorant too. "So kitty, ever brewed a memory drought before?" The brunette haired girl ask as she threw something into the cauldron, Saffron cringing when she saw it twitch.

"No. Not like I'd want to anyway." Saffron growled as she rested her head in her arms, crossing them over the table. The pot began to smoke but then cooled as Phoebe through some sort of liquid into it, stirring counter-clockwise three times before stirring in the other direction.

"What? Is wand waving more of your forte?"

"I guess." Saffron watched as the potion started turning lighter and lighter.

"And I guess you prefer throwing around dead animal parts and stinky roots and fungus?" Phoebe let out a sneering chuckle. "I suppose you could say that." Saffron smirked as she sat up, picking up one of the jars Phoebe had brought.

"What's this?"

"That's a newt's tail."

"Great. Now all we need is tongue of dog."

"You have ten minutes" Slughorn called, looking around the room. He would stop and praise a few specific students every now and then and grimace into some pots that contained a sticky brown substance. As Slughorn went from station to station the two girls continued their chat, throwing around sarcastic comments and a few questions ever now and then.

"Hand me the doxy eggs" Phoebe said as she threw in some chopped up roots, "after that grind those nuts for me." Saffron looked around at the many jars, not quite sure which were the doxy eggs.

"What do those look like?" Saffron asked, picking up a few different jars.

"You've got to be kidding." Phoebe exclaimed, looking at the confused and frustrated Saffron. "They're the jar to your left!" Saffron looked and picked up the jar, handing it to the brunette. "It's like you've never been in a potions room before." Saffron rolled her eyes at the irony.

"And it looks like you live in one" Saffron retorted, watching the brunette stir the potion, watching it change color. "Hell, my room has more types of ingredients than Slughorn's private stalls." Phoebe grinned, looking over at the walrus of a man. "Anyway, I guess you're tired of people badgering you about why you were just sorted this year, but enlighten me. What was that look on McGonagall's face about?" Saffron looked up at the other girl, scrunching her face in confusion. "You know! It looked like the old bat had just fallen down the grand staircase while sucking on a disgusting flavor of Berty bott's every flavor bean!" Phoebe laughed as she threw something else into the pot, not even paying attention to the potion now. "I've never seen her so peeved!"

"Yeah, well… She doesn't seem to like me very much." Saffron responded, surprised at the Slytherin's question.

The whole lesson Saffron expected Phoebe to start drilling her for answers like everyone else. Why were you just sorted? Where did you go to school before? Why do you have a weird accent? Freaking kids didn't know when to shut up!... and those were just from her roommates. She was pleasantly surprised, however, that the conversation between her and the Slytherin girl remained that of playful batter: making sarcastic comments about Slughorn, asking unimportant questions, telling each other odd facts that didn't pertain to their assignment. At the end of the lesson Saffron found herself feeling a little better. There was just something nice about talking to someone about nothing. All she had been doing lately was answering questions and explaining herself, so Phoebe Burke was a nice break from that.

"So, what class do you have now?" Phoebe asked, walking out of the dungeons along side Saffron.

"Nothing. That was my last class until I have to go to one of my private lessons."

"Private lesson? What are you, a genius or something?"

"The opposite."

"Care to share?" Saffron looked at the other girl, looking surprised. She hadn't expected Phoebe to actually ask if she wanted to tell her. Normally Saffron would sneer and say it wasn't her business but, for some reason, Saffron felt like she could talk to the Slytherin. Phoebe was like a friend without an emotional connection, just a pal to hang around and, oddly enough, Saffron found comfort in that.

"Sure."

The two girls sat around the courtyard, Saffron explaining her summer as Phoebe threw out sarcastic comments every now and then: about her father coming into her life, about the Ministry of Magic incident, about meeting the Potters and about her training this summer just to improve enough to survive at Hogwarts.

"So now I have to take private lessons with the teachers and try to keep up with a sixth year work load along with the fact that I have no idea what the hell is going on around this insane asylum of a school." Saffron finished in a dull voice, not really finding the tale as exciting as when she first told it to Roxanne that day on the train.

"Wow. You're screwed." Phoebe said, leaning back on the tree.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Saffron sprawled herself on the grass, her hands behind her head. She felt oddly relaxed around Phoebe… probably high from those potion ingredients. Who knew what went into that pot!

"Well, if you need any help with potions just ask. I'm not saying I'll help, but it never hurts to ask." Phoebe said nonchalantly, playing with a piece of grass.

"I'll keep that in mind next time, I'm almost sure I'll need it." Saffron responded sarcastically, smirking at the obvious offer.

"But I'm sure you don't need my help, considering you've got the whole litter of Weasleys watching your back." Phoebe added, sniggering a little. "If I remember correctly the first thing you did when you got back to the Gryffindor table was hug that Potter girl, right?"

"What!" Saffron exclaimed, sitting up straight. "I didn't do anything, she ran at me! I couldn't stop her; it'd take a freaking train to stop that girl." Phoebe looked at Saffron questioningly.

"Geez, relax. It was just a joke. After all of the stupid comments we've made, that was the one to bump you off your rocker?" Saffron blushed as Phoebe began to laugh.

"Sh-shut up!" Saffron stuttered, laying back down on the soft grass, turning her back to the other girl.

"Oh, great comeback" Phoebe chided, now stifling her laughter. Phoebe prodded and poked the dark haired girl's backside with her wand for a response but she would just be met growls and hits from Saffron, who couldn't come up with a good comeback for the life of her.

"ARGH! Will you stop poking me!" she yelled, grabbing the Slytherin's wand.

"Aw, you just wish it were Lily Potter instead!"

"Shut up!"

"Another brilliant response by Lily Potter's kitty in red." Phoebe smirked, laughing at how Saffron's blush increased. Their quarreling matched continued for a while, Phoebe teasing while Saffron yelled back. It wasn't even a real fight, more of good-natured mockery. Neither took it seriously, even when Saffron took Phoebe into a headlock just to shut her up. "Damn it Blair, I'm wearing a skirt!" Phoebe yelled at the other girl, obviously worried about 'exposure'. Saffron just laughed.

"You should have thought about that before you teased me, Burke!" Before Saffron could do anything Phoebe suddenly turned the tables, knocking Saffron off balance. She fell down on the grass with a grunt.

"That's it you-"

"Saffron?" She was about to continue but stopped when she noticed a red haired girl standing over her, brown eyes staring down at her.

"Lily!" Saffron stood up at once, staring at the older girl in amazement.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, glancing over at the Slytherin girl briefly.

"Nothing, just hanging out with a friend."

Lily looked surprised for a second. "Oh, I see. I hadn't seen you in a while, so I just wanted to…see you." Lily spoke with an uncertainly that Saffron had never seen before. Lily was usually so boisterous and hyper. The older girl looked rather…apprehensive. "I was just about to head up to the common room, would you like to come?" Lily said, now ignoring Phoebe all together. Saffron found this question rather strange. Since when did Lily ask her if she wanted to come? Usually she'd just drag her away.

"Umm… sure."

"Hey, kitty! Don't forget your damn bag!" Phoebe said, handing Saffron's school bag to her.

"Yeah, thanks" Saffron said her good-byes to the Slytherin before following Lily, who had watching their exchange with great care. What was up with her? The two walked in silence for a while until they got to the grand staircase.

"So, who was that girl?" Lily asked, her voice mellow and calm.

"Who, Phoebe? Just someone I met in Potions."

"Oh." Saffron was started to get irritated. Why was Lily acting so weird? She would usually be talking a mile a minute about something Saffron wouldn't even listen to. "How long have you known her?"

"What does it matter?" Saffron snapped, aggravated by Lily's odd behavior.

"I was just asking."

"What's up with you? You're acting weird."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked as they hit the fourth floor landing, grabbing Saffron's arm.

"I haven't seen you in a week, you suddenly show up and start acting weird, and now you're questioning me about someone I met in class!" Saffron exclaimed, feeling her temper rise.

"I'm just concerned about you, that's all."

"Why? Why now all of the sudden? You didn't give a damn when you were walking around with your friends, you didn't ask how I was in the common room, why now of all times?" Lily was almost at a loss for words, but she didn't seem to be backing down.

"I will always be concerned for you!"

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

"I'm just worried about you hanging around with that unsavory girl."

"Phoebe again? What do you have against her?"

"She's a Slytherin!" Saffron rolled her eyes at Lily's excuse. She had read about inter school competition and prejudice in _Hogwarts: A History_, but didn't expect it from the girl that could see goodness in the most foul creature. Just before they came to Hogwarts she said, while Saffron was reading about magical creatures, that blast-ended skrewts were _cute_ in a weird sort of way!

"So what!" Saffron exclaimed, "What does it matter?"

"I'm just saying she isn't a very nice girl. I've heard of her before, she isn't very… precocious."

"She's actually one of the smartest students I've met, especially at potions" Saffron growled.

"She's a walking succubus! I heard she seduced a professor into passing her. She's practically broken every boy's heart there is in this school! She's not nice!"

"God damn it, what the hell does that have to do with my fucking friendship with her? So what, it doesn't concern me if she's a whore, she's been nice to me! She's good to talk to and actually has a brain compared to all of these stupid bumbling girls I'm stuck with in my dorm room-"

"And what was she calling you? 'Kitty'? Is that your new pet name?" Lily began marching up to the seventh floor, Saffron at her heels.

"It's a stupid joke! Why the hell are you so-"

"So what?" Lily turned to face Saffron, halting her movements to stare Saffron down properly. Saffron returned Lily's watchful eye with glare.

"Illogical! Nothing you do makes sense! First you befriend me, drag me around everywhere, then you ignore me for weeks, and now you're- you're-"

"I'm what?"

"Jealous!" Lily gaped at the younger girl.

"I am not jealous! Especially of that little tart!"

"whoa…" Both girls turned to see Hugo Weasley, staring at the pair like a deer caught in headlights; obviously wanting to run away but too frightened to move. "Uh…has something happened?"

"No" was all Saffron said, turning away from the cousins and escaping into the common room. She heard Hugo calling after her but darted up to the girl's dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

**Author's note:**

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and, surprise, I'm not dead.

Have a good day everyone,

-Kruger


	16. Quidditch tryouts

I was planning on waiting to update this story till I got out for summer break but, much to my surprise, I was almost done with the next chapter anyway! I forgot I worked on it before, so here's the next chapter

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 16:

"Remember Quidditch tryouts are-"

"Today! Yes, I know!" Saffron growled, throwing a sausage at the persistent red head. Hugo ducked under the table, effectively evading the incoming attack.

"Sorry, sorry! I just want a good variety at the tryout" he said, poking his head from under the table.

"Don't read too much into it" Roxanne said, bumping Saffron's elbow before taking a bite of her breakfast, "Hugo's been bugging most of Gryffindor to participate. And don't worry cousin," she grinned, turning to the Quidditch captain, "I'll make sure our little seeker gets there on time."

"Good!" Hugo stood from the table, his usual grin adorning his face. "I've got to go set up." And without any goodbyes the seventh year ran off, nearly knocking over a swarm of Hufflepuffs.

"Wow. Haven't seen him that excited since we played that prank on my brother" Roxanne smirked, "You see, we took some of my father's puking pastles and-"

"Roxanne" Saffron followed the voice to find a rather tall man standing behind them, frowning down at the cheeky girl. He looked remarkably like the seventh year Gryffindor, dark skin and dark hair, only his appearance was more clean-cut than Roxanne's. Saffron already was acquainted with him, being the Transfiguration teacher and all. She was also informed later on that he was, in fact, Roxanne's older brother. "Please refrain from telling my students any unsavory stories of my private life."

"Oh Merlin's pants Fred, grow a sense of humor."

"And as charming as your wit is I didn't come all the way over here to listen to it" Fred said, turning to Saffron. "Miss Blair, I was hoping to reschedule our private lesson for the day after tomorrow instead of this evening."

"Sure professor" Saffron responded.

"I also wanted to wish you luck. From what Aunt Ginny told me you have a good eye for a snitch, but you can be a dangerous flyer. Try to stay safe."

"Hey! I'm trying out too. Why don't you ever wish me luck?" Roxanne exclaimed, leaning back and tugging on Fred's robes. She was obviously not offended in the least, probably just wanting to make a scene.

"Well my dear sister, I have seen you play and know how violent you become when that blodger gets anywhere near you. You are practically a flying rhinoceros, so there really is no need to worry." He sported a smile for almost a full second before his usual neutral expression consumed his face. "Good day ladies."

"Geez" Roxanne watched as the transfiguration professor walked away, heading back to the staff table. "My dad always says I should have been named Fred and him Roxanne."

"What?" Saffron scowled, fearing what sort of answer she'd receive from the prankster.

"Never mind" Roxanne said, looking down the table. "On to more pressing matters, what happened between you and your owner pup?"

Saffron followed Roxanne's gaze, finding Lily sitting at the other end of the table with that annoying little girl, Molly.

"Nothing."

"Oh no. Don't give me that" Roxanne said, pointing a finger at Saffron. "I've been tolerant, giving you the benefit of the doubt before chopping your head off for making Lils upset. Now you had better not waste my generosity."

"Look, I don't even fucking know what happened okay! We had a stupid fight."

"It doesn't seem so stupid to Lily" Roxanne hissed, the anger in her voice surprising Saffron. "She's been upset since last night. I don't even think she slept."

"That makes two of us" Saffron mumbled, poking at her scrambled eggs.

"Just tell me what you did. Maybe I can help calm Lils down-"

"It wasn't my fault! We just- It was a fight! I can't even describe what happened. I-I met a new friend and she just started acting like she was-was"

"Was what?" Roxanne asked impatiently.

"Jealous! She was jealous of a friend I made in potions-"

"Jealous?" Saffron glared at the seventh year's hesitant tone. "Lily doesn't get jealous. She likes everyone, even that freak in our transfiguration class, Dogwood. His super power is creepy stalker abilities and he talks to his inner nerd like an alternate personality."

"Well she doesn't like Phoebe."

"Burkes?" Roxanne choked on her pumpkin juice, "that's your new friend?"

"Yeah, so what?" Saffron growled, waiting for Roxanne to attack her like Lily did.

"Nothing. It's just surprising, that's all. She's basically Hogwarts' very own heart breaker. She's not a whore exactly, because not just any guy has a chance with her. She picks and chooses her next victim and spins him in her web. Then when she's tired with him she breaks it off. Some thick heads think they can make her fall in love with them, but it always turns the other way around." Roxanne poked at her eggs with a fork, "Though that's just a little myth about her. I'm sure there's a logical explanation. It's weird that Lily would get jealous of her."

"Why?" Saffron asked, hoping Roxanne could help figure out Lily's mysterious mood swings.

"Well, for one: they don't know each other, two: Lily isn't exactly the type to get jealous and three: Phoebe Burkes is seen as an anti-Lily in the stereotypical school setting. Every school has their good girls and bad girls. So, if anything, Burkes should be jealous of the good little angel instead of the other way around." Saffron merely raised an eyebrow, asking the seventh year to elaborate.

"Oh come on. Haven't you noticed everyone that swarms Lily? She's always with someone, whether it's an actual friend, some random idiot or that little brat Molly. Everyone at this school thinks Lily walks on water. She's the perfect girl next door; kind, sweet, never rude, never raises her voice, and always polite to the point of annoyance. Not to mention her outgoing personality."

"Sounds like she should be flying around in a bubble raving on about magic slippers."

"I'm assuming that's a muggle joke" Roxanne glared, refusing to let the subject be. "Whatever happened, fix it."

"Like you said, everyone loves Lily" the 6th year growled, "she'll get over it. She'll find someone else-"

"One fact you need to know about Lily- she doesn't just 'get over' emotional conflict easily. She's so used to her happy little world that any gray cloud is a storm. I hate seeing her like this."

"So I'm supposed to ignore that fact that I'm upset just to make her happy?"

"Maybe you'd be able to get that stick out of your arse and be happy yourself." Saffron glared at the older girl. "You don't seem quite pleased with this situation either pup. I'm just saying maybe you're upset over something completely different from Lils. This might be something you two can talk out."

"Yeah sure." Saffron tossed down her fork, growling something about going down to the pitch. Roxanne, much to her annoyance, merely stood to follow. Her eyes disobediently chanced a glance at Lily, smiling at something Molly was rambling about at the end of the Gryffindor table. A constriction in her chest banished any thoughts and instantly she averted her eyes. She hated this feeling of self doubt. All that night Saffron rewound those fateful five minutes, making a fruitless attempt to make sense of the whole scene.

She knew the argument wasn't solely on Lily's shoulders. She had acted on her wounded feelings of the older red head's absence the past week, releasing that anger out of her. Usually it made her feel better to just let it out, but a new frustration had emerged through Lily's berating of Phoebe. Why could the wonderful Lily Potter prance around with everyone and their mom's at her heels and she couldn't even have one friend? That painful constriction resurfaced as she and Roxanne headed up to the Quidditch pitch in silence. It confused her, but what hurt most was the fact Lily was upset with her over that simple fact. Perhaps Roxanne was right and there was something she was simply missing? Could Lily be upset for an entirely different reason?

Her silent brooding continued, even when she and older Gryffindor made it to the Quidditch pitch. Only when they stepped out on the field did Saffron's mind shut down, gazing in awe. It was nothing like the Potter's floating hola-hops outside their house at Godric's hollow. The posts stood so high up from the ground Saffron had to lean back just to get the full picture. So much space was available for flight in the large dome, her fingers itching for a broom to explore the area. She needed the adrenaline. Now.

There were plenty of other people there, a wide array of students. The older and more experienced players weren't hard to discern from the newbies- stylish brooms, professional gear, confidence radiating as they chat up their competitors. The younger ones all had school owned brooms, little to no protection, and shaking at the intimidating older students. Hugo was off in the distance with a short haired girl, pointed around to pitch as they discussed something.

"You're going to need this." Saffron was dragged back to reality by Roxanne, holding out a school owned broom. "If you make the team I suggest you get your own, but this isn't a bad broom. You should be able to do well on it." Taking the offering with a small 'thank you', Saffron eyes suddenly were caught by another Gryffindor entering the arena. Molly Weasley was practically bouncing around Lily Potter.

Lily's eyes met her own, her breath instantly trapped in her chest. For a moment everything in Saffron's mind vanished. There were no troubles, no worries, no sorrows- just Lily. Then it ended. Lily looked away, back at the hyperactive Molly and all of that tension returned. Her grip on the broom tightened, averting her eyes to Hugo approaching the group of Gryffindors.

"Good morning my fellows!" Hugo yelled, earning a glare from some of the older students.

"Hey Hugo! Why on earth did ya set try-outs in the mornin'?"

"What? It's nice and crisp air for flying!" he responded, swirling his finger to emphasize his point.

"You're barking!" Another student yelled, also an older kid.

"I'm also team captain, so pay attention! First off, I'm having you fly around the pitch to gauge your flying skills. After this will be Beater try-outs, Chaser, and then Seeker. I'm Keeper, so anyone wanting this position's has some tough luck." There were a few groans in the crowd, but Hugo promptly continued. "So let's get up in the air! Warm up those flying muscles! Up! Up!" There was more complaints from the older students before everyone took off, Hugo yelling orders from his broom. "Stay in a group! This isn't a race!"

Saffron chanced a glance at some of the other players. The younger students seemed stiff and afraid, with the exception of a few experienced second and third years, while the older students made conversation while flying. Roxanne stayed close for some reason, occasionally passing a comment or two her way. She didn't mind. She had often had whole conversations with Mrs. Potter while airborne. It helped her relax, though at that moment she didn't really want to relax. She wanted to see how fast this school broom could go- forget her troubles for a while. She really didn't care about making the team, but wanted the opportunity to just let go. Up ahead she could clearly make out Molly Weasley, speaking with some of the older students.

"Molly has been on the team for two years. She's a brat, but a decent chaser" Roxanne said, noticing Saffron's glare, "Try not to burn a hole in the back of her head." Saffron merely transferred her glare to the Beater. "Hey, doesn't mean I want it" Roxanne laughed.

"Roxanne! Quit talking and concentrate!" Hugo yelled.

"Bite me!" Roxanne responded in kind. The Keeper merely rolled his eyes before addressing the whole group.

"Okay, please separate into three different groups. Those trying out for Beaters to the left of the arena" Hugo pointed in the direction to emphasize his direction, "Chasers in to the sides and Seekers in the stands! We'll begin Beater try-outs now!"

"Finally!" Roxanne exclaimed, darting under Saffron and towards the left side of the field, "Wish me luck pup!"

"Yeah, good luck." Saffron looked to the stands, her eyes drawn to the crowd drawn in to watch the try-outs. Instead of joining the other flyers heading for the group Saffron chose to travel away, settling in a designated Ravenclaw section. Her feet touched the stands ground as the Beater try-outs began. The Bludgers were released and being knocked around by the players. Saffron gripped her broom as she watched the older students finally get serious about the try-outs. It was an impressive position. All they had for protection were little bats and yet the more experienced players, like Roxanne, could easily direct the vicious ball in any convenient direction they wished. She even tried to hit Hugo when he commented on a minor flaw in her technique. Her brother was right, she was a flying rhinoceros. There were no younger kids flying for these positions, obviously afraid of the vicious circumstances that came with it. Saffron decided you definitely had to have balls to be a Beater.

After her engaging performance Roxanne, against Saffron's prediction, joined her in the upper stands instead of joining the spectators on the other side of the field as the Chasers began their try-outs.

"Hey Miss. Lonesome" Roxanne jumped off her broom, landing on the bench beside Saffron. "Why are you hiding up here?"

"You know why" was the only response Saffron gave. The Weasley gave off a grunt in understanding as the Chasers flew by. Saffron didn't really want to watch them. Instead she looked down at the lower stands, where Lily sat with Louis and some other Gryffindors.

"Why don't we join them?" Roxanne suggested. "They look like their having more fun anyway."

"I'm not stopping you, you know. Why the hell did you come up here if you think they're having so much fun?"

"I wanted to see how you see." Saffron shifted her eyes to the older Gryffindor, Roxanne's dark eyes still focused on the group below. "You always seem to look at the world from the outside. Up here it's like being behind a thick glass. You can watch, but never touch…or be touched." She shifted her eyes to her feet, Saffron masking her shock with a soft frown. "Look, I've been hurt too but the only way to heal is to jump back in there. I'm only bugging you so much because you seem like the type to eat yourself up from the inside. It's obvious Lils wants to make up. She's was miserable all last night-"

"She seems fine now" Saffron interrupted, "maybe I shouldn't even be her friend. She seems better off being pawed to death by that little brat."

"She misses you-"

"How the hell do you know that huh?"

"Because she asked me to keep an eye on you!" Roxanne stood up, towering over Saffron. "Listen, I don't know why Lily acted the way she did but she's human. This might just be her fault and she regrets it. She's been worried about you since you stepped foot into this school, always asking how you were, how you were coping, if you needed help- so what if she loses her cool? All I'm asking is you to _talk_ to her."

"Seeker try-outs are starting!" Hugo suddenly exclaimed, causing Roxanne's eye to twitch.

"That idiot has the worst timing. Better get out there" the older girl said, releasing Saffron.

"Y-yeah" was all she could say, taking her broom and descending to the field. Before she could recover from her shock Hugo addressed her and two other players: a seventh year girl and a fifth year boy.

"Okay, so this is simple" he began, holding up a small gold ball that Saffron recognized as the snitch. "All you need to do is catch the snitch. Now I'll just tell you now, just because you catch the snitch doesn't mean you'll get the position" Hugo flashed a toothy grin, "but it doesn't hurt." With a flick of his wrist he released the snitch, the small ball awakening before disappearing. The seventh year girl began looking around for it. Saffron noticed, like her, the boy could see it heading towards the stands perfectly well. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Go get it!" Hugo exclaimed and with that the boy shot off after the snitch, the girl following close behind. "Saffron, go!" Saffron jumped on her broom, speeding towards the other two seekers.

Saffron could barely make out the small golden ball, taunting the boy by buzzing right in front of him before thwarting his attempt to catch it. It seemed, unlike Mr. Potter's snitch, this one had somewhat of a devious mind. Her momentum picked up as she approached the two other flyers, rolling under the boy before falling into their formation. The snitch had moved ahead without much effort, confusing the seventh year girl. It was clear she was only following them, not really aware of where the snitch was. Though she followed them rather well Saffron noted. Leaning right, Saffron exited the main arena, regaining sight of the snitch before speeding towards ball. The wind tore through her robes, wiped at her cheeks and gave the teenager that cold rush she loved. Tunnel vision narrowed her thoughts as her eyes focused solely on the buzzing snitch a yard or so ahead. The snitch jolted back towards the arena, away from Saffron and buzzing by the fifth year boy's head. She hissed a curse through her teeth before flying towards the goal posts. If she was going to catch this thing she needed to get creative.

The other two seekers flew after the snitch while Saffron flew higher into the air, keeping an eye on them before diving back down. She didn't know how much speed she was gaining, but combining the magic of her broom and gravity pulling her down towards the ground Saffron came face to face with the two other fliers faster than expected, passing them before blindly grabbing for the snitch. She felt the cool metal against her fingertips before closing her palm, it's wings buzzing between her fingers. After a roll to slow down she heard a mixture of cussing and clapping in the stands, the loudest swearing coming from the fifth year boy who flew past her before descending to the ground. She couldn't blame him, she did just swoop down right in front of him. Probably gave him a heart attack. Saffron sat there for a moment, watching the now obedient little snitch in her palm as if flitted it's wings in defeat. It was a cute sight, but the burning white heat in Saffron's chest reminded the girl of how infuriating the little thing was. It looked like a rather old ball, little scratches on its cool surface.

"Saffron! Get down here!" Hugo yelled from the ground, causing a frown to form on the teenager's face.

"Don't get your panties in a twist!" she responded, descending so her feet could get reacquainted with the ground. "Here's the little shit."

"Naw, you keep it." Hugo shook his head at the snitch in her hand. "That thing's been giving me trouble for a while now. It shouldn't be used in a game anyway, so keep it."

"Why did we have to catch it then if it's not suitable for games? That's complete bollocks!" the boy exclaimed, stomping his foot. Saffron dared a glance at the seventh year girl, who simply watched Hugo silently.

"Because it would push your abilities, making it easier to evaluate. Anyway! Saffron, you're in. That concludes today's try-outs."

"What?" Saffron merely clutched the snitch as the fifth year Gryffindor marched after Hugo heading for the locker room, complaining about the unfair competition. The seventh year girl merely patted Saffron on the shoulder, congratulating her before slumping off in disappointment. She gazed down at the snitch, turning it in her hand. What the hell did she just do? She got drafted to the Quidditch team, great, but why was she…excited about it? She knew it would just take up more of her time. After private lessons, sixth year homework and regular classes she barely had time to remain sane since arriving at Hogwarts and now she had sports to worry about? But…she didn't regret it. Saffron smiled down at the little snitch in her hand, suddenly rather pleased with herself. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Bloody hell!" Saffron looked up from her pondering to see Roxanne rushing towards her, a huge smile plastered on her face. "That was brilliant! Let's get out of here, I'm starving." Roxanne patted her on the back roughly before leading the new seeker out of the stadium. Saffron looked back up to the stands and her eyes immediately met the dark brown of Lily Potter's, holding the gaze until she exited the stadium.

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

Kruger


End file.
